The Queen's Hidden Heir
by ForsakenMythr2012
Summary: AU Start from Vampire Diaries 5x11 and The Originals 1x10 Caroline starts to show symptoms of excessive hunger, moodiness and shockingly morning sickness. Strangely enough she is confirmed the first vampire to have become pregnant. Entangled along with family secrets, tragic love, and unlikely foes/allies, will Caroline finally realize her place alongside Klaus as his Last Love?
1. Chapter 1

**Wrote this after seeing multiple pics of 5x11 on Tumblr! Correct me if I mistaken anything wrong from episode thanks! I wrote this after watch The Originals episode 1x17 so yea I need a dose of Klaroline right now... **

_I'll never forget that feeling _

_When I watched you disappear_

_ And you made me stop believing_

_ I could fight the fear away _

_-Ellie Goulding "Under Control"_

**Disclaimer: Julie Plague and L.J. Smith owns VD and TO... ****Sadly enough otherwise I believe us fans would have develop a better plot!**

"Oh god, my hair looks like a birds nest!" I made my way upon the steps of the Salvatore estate, brushing off any access of leaves or dirt from my remaining shreds of clothing.

While trying to locate Matt, I had well... an _unexpected_ run in with a certain _someone,_ I internally wanted to pop by. Klaus Mikaelson, the most dangerous fearsome, psychopathic, (yes sexy) Original hybrid who was a decade older than myself.

We had-no _have_ a complex history and an uncertain relationship... Okay well basically I couldn't even decide where we stood as... Friends, or friends with benefits?!

The lather made me heat up as I recalled on our passionate display in the woods. Sigh... he's good. I mean _beyond_ good, like the best sex I've ever had! Damn it, why did I have to lie and blurt out stating my future plans didn't involve him?! The pain that flashed in his eyes, had in turn caused my heart to clench.

_ Well give yourself some credit, at least Klaus can't bother you while you focus on pursuing in college..._

_ I'm a bloody vampire! I have unlimited time and could have gone any time in the future! Now Klaus is gone and for good... _

_He may be gone, BUT he didn't protest on you making a trip down New Orleans... away from small boring Mystic Fall and Elena with her Salvatore problems... _

I sighed again shaking my head and re-check my appearance. Yeah, I had my forest green jacket zipped up all the way, since Klaus ripped my shirt off ( with his bare hands) leaving me with _only_ my bra underneath. Furthermore, I wasn't wearing my tong courtesy of the hybrid who stored it in his jacket, as a piece of "token" for himself.

Oh well.

My intentions were to head back to the Salvadore's afterwards to take a quick shower, and change in spar clothes . Mainly because I reeked of hot hybrid sex and Klaus's intoxicating scent.

There was definitely something deep, real, passionate, and raw between the two of us that surpassed any other relationships I've had; for instance me and Tyler.

Yes it was all good back then when we both were experiencing our new transitions into supernatural beings and the fact he was my first love. Now though, clearly we both have different views and just aren't meant to be. Surprisingly, I'm okay with that.

I've finally come to terms for my darkish desire for Klaus. It must have occurred sometime after graduation... but I could be wrong. Previously encounters I pretended to ignore the ferocious drumming of my undead heart around Klaus presence or that he became my first and last thought of the day, all for sake of my friends.

"It hasn't even been five minutes and I already miss him." I muttered quietly to myself. The departure was bitter sweet, as Klaus savoured one last kiss before disappearing by night. His scent lingering.

"Where have you been Care? It's night now." I heard a very familiar voice that made my heart deflate. I turned to see Tyler Lockwood my on-off boyfriend for two years now. I swallowed thickly, as a uneasy sinking feeling of guilt hit me by force. Along sat Matt safe and sound.

"Hey Matt... Tyler so it seems the search is over. When'd you get here?" I spoke in a formal casual tone.

"The blonde Original girl led me to Matt, who was trap by Nadia. We got him out thankfully. Anyway, where have you been?" By now he had been near me only a foot away. I placed my best Oscar award face as I responded.

"I was scouting for Matt as well, along with Bonnie and Jeremy. I just found myself lost on the search, but I'm obviously back now."

"It's night Care, you're vampire senses can't be _that_ rusty. You're the last one to get here." Matt interjected as he swung back his drink.

"Look I'm fine now, so I got lost so what?" I said flinging my arms out in annoyance. I hate when people need to be up my ass seriously fuck off!

"Look the point is she's safe now Matt, god I was worried about you." Tyler expressed as he suddenly pulled me in a hug.

"Oh well, thanks for your concern." I hesitantly wrapped my arms in turn, my body stiffen the whole time. I silently prayed whatever God or spirits where up there, that he wouldn't recognize anything unusual.

"Why do you smell weird." he suddenly asked his voice all authority like an Alpha's.

Worth a shot.

"Oh no idea, but it's a good excuse to go a shower up now so see you!" I quickly zip off, rewinding to the encounter in the woods, I'd never get the chance to have again. So much for scandalous sex...

** So hopefully I haven't done soooo bad right? I'm reading from the wiki site if the episode soooo yea... Ummm then again if I don't want to continue this story message me if you'd like to write this story! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow thanks everyone for the favs and follows! Really keeps me inspired to write more! Correct me if I'm wrong in the whole plot in the episode or characters are OC... **

_Ohohohoh ohohohoh  
_

_I can't remember to forget you_

_Ohohohoh ohohohoh_

_I keep forgetting I should let you go_

_But when you look at me _

_The only memory is of us kissing in the moonlight..._

_\- Shikerah ft. Rihanna "Can't remember to forget you"_

**Disclaimer: Julie Plague and L.J. Smith own TVD and TO**

** "**Caroline?" I turn around to see Aaron from Whitmore standing before me. "Yea, what is it? What are you looking for?" I state with worry of his anxious expression.

"Have you seen Elena?"

I furrowed my eyebrows together. "No. She's with Matt probably coping from her breakup with Damon. I don't mind taking a message for her." I said slowly getting up from my chair. "I well... err I cut the funding for the vampire lab experiments." "What?" I remember my time there... blood splattered, needles, and screams of agony.

"...I hope you can forgive me for putting Katherine and you... in such a predicament with those monster Augustines." I shiver upon that term.

Augustine vampires are artificially modified Vampires who feed on regular Vampires, after being injected with Ripper Compound. They were clever enough though for the last fifty some years trying to conduct such a vampire.

"If it so happens again...I'm tempted in ripping your balls off and force feed them to you." Aaron paled slightly making me smirk in triumph as he departed.

I suddenly started craving blood which confused me since I just had some an hour ago. I should last around three more hours. Felling my fangs emerging with hunger, I hurried off in the kitchen. I grabbed a B positive blood bag in the fridge, savouring the deep liquid as another voice was heard.

"Caroline!" I closed my eyes and press my palms on my bridge nose. Not again what now? "In here!" I yelled as I dispose the bag in the trash.

I was startled to see Stefan catching his breath with frantic eyes. "I need your help, but swear you'll do this at least for me." I give him a long look my arms crossed ad he stared back trying to pull off "the puppy look". I smile internally remembering the same look Klaus wore and how innocent and human he looked... I snap back into the current reality. "Fine I promise whatever is about to come up I'll help."

"Good, help me in setting up Damon and Elena back."

_Whoa whoa what?!_

"Hold up Stefan, you want me to hook up my best friend- hell sister figure- with that demon spawn who she's mostly likely better off without?!" "Caroline-"

"No Stefan I won't do this request... I-she just broke up with him remember? I'm quite sure-"

Stefan flashes over grabbing my hand in comfort squeezing it. "I know it's hard for you to see Elena with my brother who had treated you..." He trailed off after my hard look.

"Elena... is good for him. She is his light, and he doesn't have reason to kill for joy or whatever like before. She makes him happy and full of life you could ironically say." He ends chuckling at the statement. I bite my lip still contemplating on seriously having my best friend remain with the elder Salvatore. "What about you? Don't you love her, I was all for Team Selena."

Stefan gives my a small smile which doesn't reach his eyes. "I love her really I do. She'll always be my true first love but let's be honest. We've changed... not just physically but mentally. I can't give her what she won't accept, and it's best if I start fresh and new." I am completely in awe by Stefan's honest declaration and I give him my answer.

"Oh all right then, let's restore Delena." Stefan and I decided it was best to confront Elena during Matt's party which was to take place of tonight.

I skimmed through my closet and took out a first green knee length dress. It was sleeveless with the front covering up to my neck. Satisfied I made my way into the bath when suddenly a wave of nausea hit me. Quickly I opened the lid of the toilet seat and leaned over waiting for the bile to appear.

Nothing.

I slowly took deep breaths claiming myself down and assuring myself it was probably an unpleasant smell I passed by.

The party itself was well all right... not the best from what I've come up with in the past but close enough. I sipped some champaign as I suddenly spotted Stefan confronting Elena. I gave Elena another look over. Her attire was well... dark in a seductive and dangerous allure I'd see best on Katherine. On Elena it appeared odd, knowing her natural personality. Well she is Elena Gilbert, so regardless she did pull it off well.

I was hoping by now Stefan would be done talking about his point, because I really need to talk to Elena about my previous encounter in the woods from should understand since she's in love with a dangerous guy herself right?

Finally I saw Elena trying to escape, but I zoomed up to her to confront her with my speech. "Elena wait! I need to talk to you about something that happened yesterday to me... hopefully you"ll understand." I end looking up at her hesitantly.

This sparks Elena interest. "All right then what could the baby vamp Caroline Forbes have done this time?"

"Ok um." I pushed my hair behind my ears. "What would you say if I told you a certain awful person came in town and I ran into him in the woods.

_Hello Caroline... _

_Klaus... _

"And I sort of kissed him. But he also wanted to kiss me too. So I though "Oh we'll just have a heavy make out sesson."

_ " I just want you to be honest with me. I just want your confession." _

_"My confession? I didn't do anything wrong, what's there to confess about."_

_"Me." _

"But then it felt mind blowing to kiss him and then I sort of..." I take a deep breath, my eyes closed as I replay the sweet memories of Klaus's body in sync with mine while he held me firmly by the hips...

"Totallyhadsexwithhim." I blurt out in a rush as my face heats up and my stomach churns. Elena caught on the jumbled up words as her mouth was agape. "Oh good, you're going to tell me how horrible I am aren't I?" I said while I bit my lip.

I waited for Elena's response and trust me it was not one I'd ever hear her tell me. "Actually you're the least awful person I know of." She ended with an understanding look.

"Really you're not going to get mad or explode on me?" I was still surprised Elena was taking this all naturally.

"Caroline it's your life and choices Now tell me... how was the psychotic Hybrid compared to Tyler?" "Elena Gilbert!" I yelled but failed to hide my guilty smile.

"Caroline Forbes considering you managed to get in Klaus's pants without being drained or killed, you better spill the beans!" "I'm so not-"

"Come on! You've _finally_ slept with Klaus so it had to be good right? Oh my god, you're face is red with embarrassment! You so enjoyed it didn't you?" I was baffled by Elena's loud eager questions and boldness.

"That-I'm definitely not answering that!" "Oh you pretty much did." I noticed how she eyes drift over behind me, so I wiped around to see the sudden presence.

Shit, no no no...

Tyler stood there his face furious and eyes heated with anger as I saw his iris flicker to gold. "Tyler..."

Instead Tyler storms out the room leaving me stranded awkwardly alone as Elena had departed. I grabbed a shot from a tray and drank it before heading off to Tyler's retreat. "Better to get this over with now than later." I muttered.

**A/N: Muhahahaha! That's it for now! I hope you enjoyed this! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Yea I'm back again! I hope this chapter turns out well! One major point I am planning to put into later on in story. Caroline and Hayley WON'T be BFFs BUT they will have a truce. Class of 2014 whoohoo! Okay that's all now onto the story! **

**Disclaimer: Julie Plague and L.J. Smith own VD/TO**

_My black eye casts no shadow_

_Your red eye sees no blame_

_Your slaps don't stick_

_Your kicks don't hit_

_So we remain the same_

_Blood sticks, sweat drips_

_-Florence + The Machine "Kiss with a Fist"_

I quickly made my way in the big private library room where I saw Tyler, back turned in a stiff and tense posture with the flickering flames. His hands balled up in a fist.

I close the door behind me and cautiously approach him yet keeping a good distance away. "I have no excuse towards my actions and I most certainly don't deserve an apology." I stared out stating. I wasn't going to bother hiding, keeping secrets or lying.

"You think that's going to make me think anything different of you? The fact the the woman I love- no loved went behind my back to fucking sleep with my nemesis!" His voice had risen, making my ears hurt, as he faced me with a bottle of whiskey in hand. Great, so the idiot thinks drinking is (yet again) the solution to his problems. I would have thought he'd have stopped or decrease this behaviour by now. Obviously not. Tyler paced over across the room by the door, making me the one whose back was turned towards the fireplace.

"Look Tyler what I did to you...yes it was the wrong way and I hurt you. I feel guilty and upset on doing that to you. But Tyler you choose your revenge over me. You're not a mass killer, give me that at least! It hurts to loss the only family left, don't you think I always fear the same thing for my own mom? She's all I have left."

"Save it Care, I'm not sympathizing your could-be pain! Klaus killed my mother, Elena's aunt, hell he almost killed you in his pathetic ritual, and his precious hybrids! Probably countless more. I loved you and you practically ripped my heart out by spreading your legs out for that bastard Original!" his swing the bottle to his lips taking a shot, and threw it as it flew by me.

I didn't flinch, but I could feel the heated unresolved tension. Suddenly Tyler started laughing which creep me out as the hairs in my neck stuck up. "I shouldn't be that surprised though right? You were already screwing him since day one." That did it.

A gasp left my mouth and anger overtook me. "How dare you think that low of me! Don't forget I was the one who gotten Klaus to spare you numerous times! You think you had it bad by getting kicked out of Mystic Falls?! That's nothing. Nothing compared to what Klaus intended punishments were towards you! I never screwed him from the start but you know what? I don't reject a damn thing we did up till now!" I could see Tyler's glaze darken into his hybrid gold yet I kept on going until my piece was done.

"It was going to happen sooner than later and I don't regret it. Klaus was there for me when I needed him, when I didn't need him, and spared your life because of me! So I'm not sorry that I've fallen for him, and he's more of your enemy than mine. Besides who are you to speak Tyler when you and that wereslut Hayley went behind his back in plotting to un-sire his hybrids, and lying to my face that you two weren't screwing one another WHILE we were still together! Hypocrite much?"

Next thing I knew Tyler had a hold of my neck with my back on the wall. This time I was somewhat scared knowing Klaus wasn't around. to "save the day". I needed to take control. "Tyler damn it calm down, at least enough to not rip me to shreds." "Maybe that's what you deserve so I can stop feeling this pain." My eyes widen from his statement. He really has changed and it was a desperate downfall.

Before he could anything else, he was flung over actions the ground. I looked to see my rescuer.

Stefan.

"If it were me in a drunken state I'd at least refrain by putting my hands on a woman. What the hell is wrong with you?" Tyler just jumped up but didn't try to approach me while Stefan was there.

"What's wrong with me?! Why not ask that two-timing whore! She's been screwing Klaus!" I could deal with Tyler's tantrums but I feel embarrassed around Stefan,(To me practically brother) giving me a confused and somewhat disappointed look toward me.

I still stood my ground staring back in his eyes that pleading him we'd-talk-on-this-later. Tyler on the other hand was clearly satisfied by Stefan's look. "Exactly see what I mean?"

"Still drunk or not she didn't deserve that, so I suggest you get out because I will do something I might truly not reject." Stefan ended with a threat. Tyler paled but stormed off after tossing us both dirty looks.

Everything was even more awkward with us along. I was unaware that I'd placing a hand unconsciously on my abdominal as I slowly removed it. Why there of all places?

"Well there's no point in explaining since Tyler summed it up for you." I said bitterly waiting to hear Stefan's thoughts on me now. "Tyler saying one thing is different from what I want to hear from your view." He spoke softly to me. I looked up and I burst out crying. My emotions must be all over the place today.

Stefan zoomed up to me and wrapped his arms around me quietly soothing me and letting me un-bottle. I kept my head on his chest until I was done and looked to see us seated on the couch."Oh I'm sorry, I've haven't been myself today." I say while wiping the rest of my tears away.

"It's all right Caroline, if you feel ready to tell me how you and Klaus came to be." He ended squeezing my hand in comfort and support. So I told Stefan, from the beginning of my first encounter with Klaus in the science lab to the passionate encounter in the woods from yesterday. Not once did Stefan interrupt and I was grateful and pleased about that

Once I ended my rant he looked at me and spoke "Caroline..." I kept my eyes on his. "You're a horrible person ok? You are thoughtless, shallow and completely undependable." By the end Stefan started to laugh his face lighten up. He knew me too well.

"Hey I can be vulnerable if I want I be! Don't be mean, you're suppose to make me feel better!" I mockingly state back. "You're right I'm sorry it's just that I can't understand from all that Klaus would fall for you? What in the world was he seeing that I can't?" I mentally thanked god for blessing me a really good brother figure in my life who tries to attempt at making me better.

"Oh shut it you're making me look worst that I am!" I stated before falling into laughter with him. It didn't last long until I felt the nausea fill up inside myself and I bolted to the nearest bathroom, hurling the bile out my mouth this time. It happened over and over for the next fifteen minutes. Stefan thankfully had my hair held back from my face and was rubbing my back. Afterwards once I was complete I brushed my teeth, and took the glass of water offered from Stefan.

"What happened back there?" He asked as we settled down on the couch again. "I don't know but there have been other weird events I've encountered. My craving for blood has been occurring more often than necessary. Within an hour I needed more instead of four hours. I also felt nauseous before the party as well and my suddenly burst of tears that occurred..."

I think it hit the both of us afterwards. I bite my lip and looked up at Stefan who started back in return.

"Caroline..."

"Stefan..."

"Is there a chance you may be pregnant?" He asked as if breaking the ice slowly was going to help.

"Hey don't scare my like that! We both know its not possible. We're vampires for god's sake!" I protested pushing my hair back while in disbelief.

Vampires can't fertile as they could before as humans. It's against the balance of nature if you want to look at it that way. It's also the one thing I hate the most as a vampire because I have longed for kids in the future.

"The symptoms are all there Caroline! The mood swings, hunger, and morning sickness. Just please consider at least giving a test." I knew if Stefan was lying; his eyes would glisten, steer the topic, behave unusually...yea the guy was like an open book. None of the flaws were displayed on his face, instead he looked tense and worried.

"Fine I'll take a pregnancy test and see if I may be as you claim I am. Pregnant". I quickly zipped my way in the bathroom again closing the door behind me.

An hour later (taking three tests), I stood there staring blankly at the same two pink lines that was going to change my life from here on out even more than before.

It took a lot of time for me to be okay to terms as a Vampire... now how was it going to be for a child? I sigh heavily and made my way out of the bathroom and turned to Stefan. My eyes said it all but I spoke it. "I took the test three times. I'm pregnant."

Stefan made his way over and held my shoulders. "We'll get through this together. I'll be there to support you in every step." "Thank you." I whisper back to him as he holds me in his comfortable embrace.

"It's Klaus's isn't it?"

"Obviously since he's the last one I've been with..." I ended off yawning and by then I've drifted off into a deep slumber.

**Well there you go the pregnancy has been confirmed! Eh sorry if the discovery of it wasn't as good as I'd hoped. So I was considering on Bonnie testing the pregnancy but she's not a witch anymore right? Maybe I could have her still have her magic but its on the Other Side... So she's like half-Bonnie not full... and try to get Kol in this business now... What do you think? Soooo review please I love comments! **


	4. Chapter 4

**So I had to update today all because of the whole crazy chaos of Saturdays Payleyfest event. That was kinda unexpected from that young girl to be bold enough to say about Klaroline Shipping...then there was JMo's face. LMFAO PRICELESS! **

**Disclaimer: Julie Plague and L.J. Smith owns VD/TO **

_Such a big girl _

_Such big news _

_Such a big talk _

_Your number is up _

_If you like it or not _

_What a shock -Sky Fierra "Red Lipstick"_

**Julie Plauge and L.J. Smith own TVD and TO**

"Oh shit I totally forgot about that Bitter Ball event!" I literally was acting like I was about to have cardiac arrest in the lecture hall. Bonnie, Elena, and I were assuming our post back in college. (Hey I can still manage college while I'm pregnant. Besides it's not even noticeable yet, since I only found out yesterday.)

The whole baby revelation... I didn't want to spill the beans..yet. I don't think Bonnie and Elena would take it well. Anyway what to do about the Bitter Ball... ugh I don't even want to even go any more and that's crazy talk coming from me. The ball was basically for single people who might eventually find someone there to form a relationship with since society disagrees with them.

_Well I might as well put up a façade. _

"Hey so I was wonder if you two will accompany me tonight at the ball?" I asked Elena and Bonnie in a whisper so the professor wouldn't kick me out. (Then again I could compel him). I continued on to fully convince them hopefully while fingers were crossed behind me.

"It'll be good to get away from our boy drama Elena and Bonnie can add in the extra fun even if she's with Jeremy." I couldn't help but feel slightly guilt in attending the event, I wasn't exactly...single. Okay well I was but in a sense I was claimed... physically. I felt a shiver run up as that thought ended, I couldn't decipher it as bad or good.

"Oh of course I'd love to come Caroline, despite it will be an utter bore though it'll do for a distraction."

_Point 1 to Forbes!_

Now Bonnie... I looked over and noticed Bonnie observing a blonde girl for some odd reason. Honestly even though Bonnie's (partially) back... she isn't herself. Her witch self that embraced her magic and was helpful and fun. The person I now see is basically half alive. Pun intended.

She is an Anchor (unfortunately) from the living and death of the Other Side as a "miracle" of Qutseyah. Don't forget there always comes a price. Bonnie sadly has to bear and suffer another supernatural's pain in addition to her magic stripped away. All because of Jeremy Gilbert when she literally had to sacrifice her life for him abusing the rules of magic.

She didn't deserve it.

Bonnie can say she's fine without her magic but I know it's killing her to loses what made her something more, now's she's just plain Bonnie. I'd hate to revert back my human self because honestly I was obnoxious, whiny and clingy jumping in any guy who wanted me. Ugh just the though makes me irked.

The day normally carried on even if I had to make occasional trips to the bathroom. That was until Elena's phone rang. I glanced over during lunch break and over the chatter saw a home screen picture of Elena and... Stefan?! She seriously moved on THAT quickly? Why didn't Stefan tell me about this... Boy he was going to get an earful by my pregnant ass self.

"Oh hi Stefan what's up?" Elena answered in her always cheerful chirpier voice. I listened in while continuing to sip on blood in a red translucent water bottle. "Oh well how about we talk tonight. There's this ball event happen so how about you tell me about Damon then ok? Bye!" Elena snapped her phone letting out a sigh. I looked her with an eyebrow raised, when she looked towards me. "Eavesdropping now are we Caroline?"

"No point denying so spill what was that call about Stefan already? You just broke up with Damon." "Good riddance, he wasn't good enough for me I expect better than that. A proper gentleman." By now I had chocked my my blood a bit quickly licking it off before anyone (humans) saw my unnatural cravings, that could land me in some mental institute.

"Well ok there I agree that Stefan is more of a gentleman than Damon, but I don't want to see him hurt. In fact it's better if-

"Damon's back... But not alone."

"Seriously?"

"Yes he's with some guy he meet named Enzo or whoever. I don't know too much about him...yet. But whatever took place he seems like some cocky jerk but humorous to pass pointless time with." I saw Bonnie shift uncomfortably in her seat with a far off look in her eyes.

"That's not even the best part... Damon's surprisingly different." "Well duh you broke up with him." "Well still Stefan states Damon doesn't want to be saved and needs a new hobby."

All this over a girl seriously? "He's back to ruthless killing again huh?" "Exactly, hmm you really are quite smart for a blonde."

The bell rung and we departed deprecate separate ways. I head to my dorm to clean some "old reminders" of my past aka Tyler. Everything I ever had of him was mostly cleared away with no problem. I didn't realize that I'd unconsciously, shredded the picture Klaus sketched of me and his favourite horse until it was too late.

Well didn't feel too bad since I still saved the remainder of Klaus's gifts with me; the bracelet, (which I now wore 24/7), the blue dress when me and Klaus first danced, and my mini fridge graduation gift stocked with few blood bags of his blood.

The last one really touched me deeply in the heart that even after our departure he still looked after me. I feel the tears building up and quickly blinked them off. "Come on Forbes, pull it together and focus on cleaning the rest of Tyler's junk."

_Then off to the Bitter Ball oh joy... How much more unfortunately can it get? I wonder how Klaus is doing... does he ever think of me like I do about him? _

** Well here it is might actually be able to update here and there not all the time though so please be patient. I hope you enjoyed and please review motivates me very much! Love you guys! Edited: 4/13/14- I wanted to make it more realistic if Caroline does rid the pic. I contemplated on changing after reading another writers story of Klaroline that's so spot on with the crossover TO and VD! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay so managed to find time to update today.**

_ We get down every Friday night,_

_Dancin' and grindin' in the pale moonlight._

_Grand Ole Opry, we're feelin' alright,_

_Mary prays the rosary for my broken mind._

_(So don't worry about)_

_\- Lena Del Rey "Body Electric"_

**Julie Plauge and L.J. Smith own TVD. TO**

We're you ever going to tell me." I confronted Stefan stealing him away from Elena, who in turn gave me a dirty look. (Whatever I have better things to deal with than her obvious assumption of thinking Stefan and I have a "thing").

Stefan furrowed his eyebrows before spinning me around and bring us back to our current position. "When did you and Elena make up." I elaborated. Stefan was suddenly shocked and responded,"What brought you to that idea? You know there's nothing between us any more, she certainly made that clear for the both of us."

"Doesn't seem like it after I saw the home screen picture of you and her." He sighted, "That's why she was trying to convince me of moving on from Damon." "Wow she really can't finalize her decision can she? She just hurting the both of you." This made my anger rise, (and not just because of my hormones!).

I hated seeing Stefan broken and neglected by Elena calling off their relationship AFTER he just converted back from his Ripper self. Stefan noticed my face and squeezed his hand on my shoulder snapping me back.

"Hey it'll be all right with me, don't stress yourself by the way. It wouldn't be good for the baby."

"I know, sorry." I end as I brush my abdominal, wearing a small smile. We were silent for some time until Stefan was observing my necklace. "Knowing you by now I wouldn't imagine you wearing some that isn't dull and old around your neck. In fact I don't recall you ever possessing this specific jewellery." he ended pointed at my necklace. I gave a knowing smile as I reached out to grasp the small triangular stone arrow.

Let's say Klaus wasn't the only one to take hold of something of mine and leave.

"You're happy." I look up giving Stefan a confused look. "Of course I am, this party is at least resolving away the unnecessary dramas for the time being."

"No I didn't mean that. I meant that ever since you found out about about the pregnancy, you're treasuring it. As well as the way your holding firmly on what was most likely one of Klaus's many chains. Your not repulse by the idea that this occurred by the neurotic malicious Original hybrid himself. Not that I have that much of an issue with Klaus, since we used to be good friends back in the 20s".

"Oh yea "used to be", how did that work out?" I had a amused smile knowing very well what would have happened. Stefan grimaced at the memory.

"He found out about Rebekah and I. He made her choose. She choose me, and he daggers her and takes her away. Also I eventually find out he compelled me to forget about Rebekah." I could help but laugh and he joined in, until I asked intruding question.

"Do you think you and Rebekah, would have perhaps developed a relationship?" I asked quietly and filled with curiosity.

Despite the fact Rebekah and I never saw eye-to-eye she still had that spunk I admired. I eventually understood the way she acted, she developed herself a hard shell; one the refused to break in fear of neglection (noted she wore her heart on her sleeve). I remember the relationship she established with Matt, but honesty it was more of a "passing-the-time-fling". I can't believe I'm saying this but she can do better.

Before Stefan could reply we were rudely interrupted.

"Sorry to break you two up-actually no I'm not- but we need your help." I scowled and turned to see Damon and Bonnie. "What the hell to you want?! Weren't you enjoying yourself in god know what." I sneered at Damon.

"Don't push me Barbie."

"All right enough the both of you! This isn't going to help us save Jeremy." Bonnie states as she intervened.

"What?" I snap my neck toward Bonnie. "What happened?" Stefan asked. "I meet up with a interesting companion named Enzo. Practically soul brother if I should say. Anyway he's had Jeremy only until our former witch finds us an actual witch to preform a locater spell to find us Wes Maxfield." Damon ended as if the whole scenario wasn't anything new.

Bonnie pulls out her phone and hangs it to me after locating what she needed. "Here's further proof."

Stefan and I look at the display of the picture with Jeremy getting dragged in this tall, olive skin, dark haired guy who must have been Enzo.

"Oh my god!" We all turn to see Elena run towards us with a panicked look. "Jeremy's gone! Please help find him for me!" Elena ends her pleads all while looking at Stefan ignoring anyone else (cough Damon cough).

"All right let's spit up we could get this done faster." I say and as the rest nod in agreement.

** I know this is short but I'm working on the next chapter will will hopefully be up by this week. When is the next Originals episode coming on? It didn't appear this week. (Reedited 6/1/14)**


	6. Chapter 6

**I want to see the latest of Originals already god! I cant wait for another two weeks! Plus the new episode of Vampire Diaries seems promising...especially with Kol returning! Update on my plans on story. Hmmm need to catch up on Star-Crossed soon...!**

_I lie in bed and hear the sea_

_My mind is filled with things I'd be_

_I'm a perfect girl_

_Only in dreams_

_There is no longing, there's no ache_

_There's no promises to break_

_Only in dreams _

_ \- Kate Earl "Only in Dreams"_

**Disclaimer: Julie Plague and L.J. Smith own TVD/TO**

Weeks pasted by after we'd found and saved Jeremy. My hunger, morning sickness and moodiness grew over time as well. God it's a surprise Stefan hasn't cracked yet. But he was there whenever he could be, otherwise (oddly) enough Elena constantly called for him. College was the same as always but now had slowly become to lose my interest. Damn it... why does Klaus always have to be right?!

On the happier note a small bump was present to my eyes for now. I wore flow tops to conceal to be cautious and I didn't want any confrontations... yet.

Currently, I decided on a nice relaxing hot shower would do me some good to relieve some tension off, especially from Tyler and my encounter. I lather in my lavender shampoo through my blonde locks and strawberry wash all over my body.

As I hit my stomach I couldn't help widen my smile. Trust me every day I think of how scary this is to become of my baby. Yes, I fear I won't be good...mother. The one dream I've always longed for was finally become a lost cause reality.

"Hey little one, I say while rub my stomach in a circulation". I promise to nurture you to the best of my ability. You'll eventually get to meet your hard headed mother and fearsome father... as well as grandma, and a handful your "aunts" and "uncles. Hopefully, if they are accepting of you...which I'm sure at least some will be. I pray you don't end up inheriting both for your parent's stubbornness! God it's a pain to deal with that at least". I father off suddenly realizing my stupidity.

How was Klaus going to react? Here I was counting my chickens, while I was yet to tell him because of the constant "what ifs?". Would Klaus become upset, or worst abandon the both of us cause he didn't think he capable of fatherhood? The last one made my stomach drop.

There's no lie Klaus never had the best father figure, in his human years. Yet I could find a way to convince him that we might as well suck it up and deal with our consequences. Not that I regretted our creation, but they sure as hell are the blood of an infamous hybrid who has his enemies.

Furthermore, I've had my gut telling me there is more than what meets the eye, of Klaus departure to New Orleans... the way he seemed tensed during graduation... even if he tried to hide it.

I rinsed off the rest of the soap, stepped out to wrap up in my towel and picked out my outfit. I made my way downstairs and spotted a note with a classified case folder. I picked up the note reading it as I served myself two blood bags.

_Caroline, I left this folder in your hands knowing you are capable of solving this specific case the staff alone wouldn't understand. Be careful my Careybear, and good luck. -Liz_

I made my way through the living room of the Salvatore estate. I heard voices and saw the most unexpected scene by the corridor. Stefan quizzing Elena on what I suppose are dates for out history assignment. Stefan actually teaching is definitely something you want to memorize in your mind.

"I've written this paper before so that's why I'm so fascinated". I hear Elena responded before I interrupt. "Hey you two". I stride in clutching the police reports. Oh course I feel Elena's glare holes towards me, not that it is bringing any sort of effect on me. My bad if there's more important things than her "alone time" with Stefan.

Stefan quickly strides besides me as I flip open the yellow file. I skim through dates, locations, victims and suspects. There are also disturbing photos with piles of body and blood splatters. I read through the police reports, they show a string of people found inside their own homes with their heads ripped off and skin desiccated.

"It's Damon, he's officially feeding on vampires, the drug had worked". Stefan realized. Him and I both. Yeah a lot of crazy things occurred unexpected when on the hunt to save Jeremy. Jeremy is saved. Enzo and Damon locate Wes Maxfield. Bunch of punches and kicks thrown. Right before Maxfield's end he successfully inject Damon with a syringe.

Now as I view this, it's scary to know my former ex, and the guy I'm (unfortunately) sired to is now a unstoppable malicious killing machine. He could almost compete to Klaus... pffffff who am I kidding? I take that back.

"This is my fault, if I hadn't left him even after our argument he-" I smack my hand over Stefan's mouth to shut his rambling. "Don't you dare blame yourself. He was acting like this way before, just a notch worst after his breakup." I end daring him to protest. He didn't, thankfully.

I look over to see Elena, staring at us. "Oh Elena, you're still here?"

"Of course, until you interrupted Strfan was helping me with our history paper that's due tomorrow." "Stefan... who doesn't go to college." I state the obvious. "Stefan who is an expert in history." she chirps up clearly defending him. "Of course." I plaster on a fake smile.

"Well I'll just grab a drink, since I could use a break". With that Elena hops off the bed toward the kitchen. I turn to Stefan. "I don't buy it. You don't event go to college and she's asking you for help"? He scratches the back of his head, with a sheepish hint of a smile. "It's not as if I didn't understand the material. Thought she seem to know a lot on the Bulgarian Empire".

Suddenly my cell rang and I look at the caller who (oh joy) is Tyler. Tyler and I haven't talked since the unpleasant "confrontation" of Klaus and I. Despite me wanting to end the call, I suck it up and answer.

"You seen Matt he's not at home or at work." Tyler blurts out without even a decent hello or hi. I could care less right now. "What no! What happened this time?" I ask frantically running my hands through my hair. I hear Tyler let out a sigh before her continues, "Damn it, well Nadia's been compelling Matt." Well that's reasonable...

"All right then I'm coming over to your place, no buts." I state firmly before hanging up without giving Tyler a chance to talk back. I let out a sigh, clenching the phone on in my hand.

"I have to go." Elena abruptly states as she grabs her jacket. I shoot her a confused look. "Go? What do you mean go?" I was starting to get worried for Elena. She's not acting her usual self.

"She's not even trying to accomplish on making up to Damon, and suddenly she's all over you again? God I need Advil." I end with my hand messaging my forehead. "Hey, I'll figure out what is with Elena's behaviour while we look for Damon". Stefan sounded so confident, sounding as if it was easy as pie. We both knew better.

I knew the moment I'd arrive at Tyler's there wasn't going to be anything causal... It was all tension...unresolved tension. Yet we made it though for sake of the mission. Matt was there with Nadia, and I could sense already by some time something fishy had happen. I didn't buy anyone of Nadia's sympathy or Matt's ridiculous story of wanting to leave town, and losing his phone at Atlantic City. Yea right.

"That's it Matt." I lean over at him, grabbing is shoulders and peer in his eyes. "As much as I love a good adventurous story, time for you to fess up. Tell me the truth". I firmly ask him, my voice full of authority. "I told you I lost my phone and..." I drowned out his voice, and with a frustrated sigh pushed back.

"Now Caroline Forbes why would you question Matt of his intentions, he is you friend is he not?" Nadia ends with her hand on Matt's shoulder. "Excuse me?" Was this woman trying to suggest something?!

_Damn it Forbes... Clam down... at least for the baby's sake!_

"Don't you believe so Tyler Lockwood"? Nadia pins on him. For the first time I actually was happy for what Tyler did. He left the room without a word. I decide to catch up to him. "You don't actually buy their story right? It does make any sense at all. It's-"

"It's a hell of a lot easier to buy than other things that have happened." Tyler cuts me off. His works stung me, reopening my guilt wound as he walked out the door. I needed a walk. It's not like there was anything more helpfully happening here. I walked around the block clearing my head of everything that's happened. Why do I ever bother putting others before myself if I'm just going to be treated like shit? Anything I do that seems "wrong" I get verbal abuse and looks.

I've literally have signed a contract to Death with my blood. I've been suffering myself even after my transition as a vampire because of some crazy villain after Elena. What's worst of all is that I let my selflessness get the best of me, ignoring my conscious as I tread on thin ice.

My vision becomes foggy while I sat on a bench lost in thought. I hastily brush away my tears. I catch a couple across the street, holding hands, laughing and whispering sweet nothings. I smile sadly and enviously at the sight, until my phone rang. It was from Matt that read "Help. K-" I sprung up from my spot and flashed back to the Lockwoods.

Right as I'm at the door Nadia's standing right before me. I had it all figured out now, as Nadia expression changed she knew. I attack Nadia fling her inside. She struggled to get up but I swiftly stride in and push her up on the wall. "He may not remember, but this is his doing". Nadia taunts.

Unfortunately, that left her time to distract me enough as she pushing me away from her. Nadia charges at me like a predator, and I place myself in a attack stance ready for her move. I was not expecting what happened next. Tyler came zooming from behind me, blocking her path toward me. "It's just you and me old vamp." Tyler states a challenge arising from his wolf instincts.

I just stood there, because I knew it was best not to intervene as Nadia and Tyler wrestled on the ground throwing punches and kicks. Eventually Nadia broke free from Tyler's hold and runs off before I managed to grab her. Tyler was on the floor catching his breath.

"Okay." I state after grabbing some cider to drink, and pace around. "Nadia's compelled Matt, since he only remembers sleeping with Nadia. Which is in fact a cover story." I really felt like a Sherlock Holmes right now.

"I need to show Stefan the text... We're just missing the final piece."I mutter to myself and head towards the entrance.

"Care wait!" I cringed my hand firm on the door handle itching to zip out. "Tyler, I wish we could just stop and at least restore our friendship and keep things good." I turn to him with a sadden and annoyed look. "Except, when I'm around you all you do is constantly bring up my personal affair with the guy who killed your mom and who I have come to feeling something other than hate. So we can't be on good terms and I'm going to accept that. Goodbye Tyler, this is our end for good." I end leaving out the door, my head held high smiling with the weight lifted off my shoulders.

"Elena acted strange today, she kissed me." Stefan announced while we stood in the Salvador's estate. "What, no way." I retrieve my phone back after showing Matt's text. "Damon would be devastated."

"It gets even crazier, Elena wants him gone." I shake my head. "That's not like Elena, we both know she loves him despite his wrong doings".

"Unless... Matt text you 'Help. K' before Nadia stopped him. K. As in Katherine." he says. "Shoot, I now remember now that Nadia was trying to transfer Katherine's spirit to Elena's as she was dying."

"But that didn't happen because Katherine had a change of heart." I protest wanting to believe Katherine was different now. We stood there in silence but I eventually gave in.

"It worked didn't it the spell." I asked my voice quavered with worry while Stefan nodded. "When Elena was in the room... Oh god." I trailed off, as Stefan and I shared mixture of looks.

"Okay well, we might as well start by informing the rest of the group of our discover." I ended unsure what was to come now, as Katherine's secret slowly unravelled.

**Damn this was a long chapter well I hope you like it please review! Next it the aftermath of Elena's return and Bonnie confronts Caroline! (re-edited 6/1/14)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay so there are a few updates for the story I'm planning. Enjoy!**

_And there's no remedy for memory _

_Your face is l__ike a melody, _

_it won't leave my head_

_Your soul is holding me and _

_telling me that everything is fine_

_But I wish I was dead_

_\- Lana Del Rey "Dark Paradise"_

**Disclaimer****: Julie Plague and L.J. Smith own TVD/TO**

Well it's finally over for good. We managed to bring Elena back again (safely) once we lured in Katherine in a trap, and was stabbed by a Traveler's blade by Stefan. Nadia was dead as well due to Tyler's bite when they had their tussle at his place. It pretty weird now that Katherine's gone... To god knows where the darkness took her. Nadia had passed through to the Other Side unlike Katherine who got dragged elsewhere the last minute.

The gang was still embracing or celebrating with joy of Elena's return and Katherine's demise. I couldn't stand it any longer and left to sit outside the stone steps. Stefan saw but stayed put to give me space. Even after all the horrible things Katherine may have done, I still would have been respectful towards her death. Even the worst of enemies deserved a type of kindness and respect.

Currently, I had sat down with my hands clamped together in deep though. Besides just my pregnancy symptoms I was feeling something else. I was feeling like a part of me was incomplete,not whole which I was yet to fathom.

"Caroline?" A female voice I knew of interrupted my train of thoughts. I feel her presence beside my on the steps. We sat there in silence until Bonnie interrupted. "So what could be the problem that Caroline Forbes isn't inside among rejoice of Elena's return?" She ended bumping her shoulder with mine. "Just personal problems."

"Tyler?"

"Partially."

Suddenly Bonnie places her hand in my shoulder. "Caroline whatever it is that you aren't wanting to tell, I'm willing to listen and I wouldn't judge you trust me." I turned to Bonnie. "Can I trust you because you're definitely not going to look at me the same." I ended placing my back up against the sides of the steps, looking right at her.

Bonnie sighed, crossing her legs into a butterfly as she sat against the sides. She looked down, then peered up at me. "Alright then, l tell you what I know is the reason you believe I'll shun you out." She grasped her hand together, as I anxiously awaited, feeling that my undead heart was beating.

"You're terrified Care. Terrified of what may became of you and the unexpected baby. A baby that is mostly like of an Original... and not just any any but the malicious of them all. So tell me Caroline am I getting warmer or did I hit the hot spot?"

I peered at Bonnie, then asked "How'd you know? It was the constant excuses from class wasn't it, as well as the bump appearance?" She gave a thin smile. "No, those were the final conclusions I puzzled up, after Kol told me." I bolted up.

"Wait, Kol as in Kol Mikaelson? That cockily, obnoxious, and party boy Original?" I was surprised that Kol of all vampires would even bother to be in contact in anyone of us after... Bonnie could see where my expression was towards as I saw the guilt in her eyes. "Yeah... That Kol." She ended with (I swear to God I'm not hallucinating) a small sad smile.

This time I peered at her. "So you're not all like "what the hell Caroline" or "how could you do that he's-" Bonnie cut me off with her hand up, and gave me a seriously look with sincerity as she spoke her next words.

"Then I'm as much of a hypocrite as well if I'm to judge of whatever personal relations you've developed with Klaus". My eyes widen upon her double meaning. "Wait, you and Kol!" I suddenly squeaked out, mouth agape.

I knew most witches despised the abnormal supernatural especially vampires. In this case were the most specified the Bennett witches and Originals. I remember back when I transitioned into a vampire how uneasy and distance me and Bon's relationship was. She never liked vampires but eventually rejoined our friendship and help out with her witchcraft during our chaotic missions.

This though was like...major news flash for paparazzi or that Hell HAD frozen over! "Wait...how...you..." I literally had no worlds to say, just baffled. Bonnie raised her hands to clam me down. "Okay, okay time out! I might as well tell you from when I dead and when into the Other Side." she said ended with a choking sallow, no doubt remembering her sacrifice.

"Okay well right when I was well obviously dead and was on Other Side. It was pretty eerie, dark and well the usual you could expect even in a crappy horror movie." She began with a smile. "I suppose I heard voices all of it, and I wanted it to stop while I ran elsewhere. That's when something well eventually someone grabbed me pulling me towards this lonely oak tree. Turns out I got unexpected company, even if it was Kol Mikaelson himself." Bonnie had this far off look in her face. I saw this understanding that look she wore.

"So were you repulsed by him?" She gave me a "Really-Caroline-you-know-me" look. "Yea obviously, I yanked away and stormed of with him tagging along me. I was thinking of using me magic on him, but it's not like he attacked me. Though I still keep guard of him. Eventually I let him confront and question me with just led me getting all riled up, much to his sheer delight."

"Ah, no offence Bon, but didn't he think of killing you after we practically planned his-" "Dead? Yea, I popped that up to him once we were in more relaxed atmosphere. He stopped and wore that pained and angered look. Then it's like I suddenly gave him a reminder of what he was suppose to do. He had me corner, a sense of deja vu yet again. I waited for him to just kill me right there and then. I actually was making him comply to that you know...crazy right?"

"Bonnie it's not just your fault we all-" "But still we all conspired into it, you didn't know really thought behind the intention of your "distraction" towards Klaus, so you're not that much to blame. But I'm... disgusted." She had her eyes closed as the guilt and pain showed. "I'm disgusted that we took it that far to a actually committing not just an Original's death... it was someone who was part of a family. Despite how dysfunctional they were to be and dangerous." I saw a tear streak down Bonnie's eye and I reached over to hold her hand.

I remember that day of how broken and distorted Klaus had been, drinking away his despair.

"I told him all this I've just said and how I wish it didn't have to end that way for him. Funny how when he tried to prevent the whole "Silas drama and Cure" it became karma being a bitch towards me. I learned my lesson but by that time it was too late". I moved across to Bonnie's side and leaned on her shoulder, waiting for her to continue when needed.

"He just stared at me...really stared until he backed off from my personal space. It was pretty awkward as it could get just standing there, until he spoke "I believe you, Bennett. I don't know why but I do." Then just like that his whole demeanour shifted and he wore that cocky grin of his again. I knew then it would be compromise or some sort of truce between us. I'm not expecting forgiveness but I wanted to have company and well to hell to what I've be grown to believe. I wasn't coming back so why not take a chance?"

"So you and Kol became friends?"

Bonnie shifted uneasily. "We were I believe, until well I came back. It's complicated. We got along by then, and by the time the Veil reopened... He wanted me to go. He's deeply bitter on his siblings not causing any bloodshed in the family name... or at least attempt to retain him back, unlike you guys did."

I soaked in this unravelling story that really was unbelievable. "I promised him though." "Promise what Bon?" I said looking directly in her eyes, holding tight on her hands.

"I'd find a way to bring him back to his family again. The Veil closed by then so I didn't get Kol's response. Anyway our contact is on hiatus, after he caught Jeremy and I. He just gave a small smile which didn't reach his eyes, and muttered something like "Give my congrats to the blonde vamp, I'm becoming an uncle." and disappeared right after."

Both me and Bonnie sat together lean on one another, no words spoken besides the still present chatter inside. "*Sigh* We have Original problems." "Seriously Care? That was like the most corniest pun." "You're not denying you like Kol though or at least feel something towards him!" Bonnie leaned away pushing her hair back. "Look my feels aren't the problems right now."

By now Bonnie had gotten up wiping off an dirt, as I stood up as well. "Sooner or later that bump won't be unnoticed." She ended pointing at my currently bump."What then?"

"I think the question is now what? Where am I to go, because honestly I don't think I can continue here any longer. I don't want the rest to know, besides you and Stefan and shit mom too! Anyway, I have your trust on this right Bonnie? Promise you won't utter a word to Elena, Jeremy, Matt and definitely not Tyler of Damon. None of them please?" I slightly begged towards the end.

Bonnie gave me a long look, with her arms crossed, and lips thinned. "Alright I swear I won't say anything about this and what do you mean have to go? You don't need to do that."

_ Small town boy and a small town. For someone like you there's more out there to see. Tokyo. Paris. Rome. Just say the word love..._

"Bonnie I want to go, I want to move on and explore the world."

"What about college?"

"I'm a vampire clinging onto a familiar past... I can't keep doing that. Maybe someday I could consider college but overall... well okay for now yes I'll continue college as a piece of my human life until well the time comes for me to fully embrace my vampire side. The perks and downfalls."

"I've got your back nevertheless. Where I had accepted my identity as a full witch, it's time you need to accept yourself as full vampire...when the time comes. Your unlike most vampires though making you unique, to cling on to your humanity while the rest have abandoned it. You're not human any more, we all needed to accept that you're not the same girl we knew. You're becoming an independent woman now... weather you have seen it yet or not." She ended with a smile and full of confidence. I squealed and embraced body tightly.

"Care...crushing...me."

"Sorry, Sorry!"

We fell into an easy laughter, until Bonnie in putted. "Okay well I'm going go back inside, and rejoin the group. See you in a while since I can sense you need to make an important call."

"Thanks Bon, and hey." I quickly got her attention as I took out my cell phone. "Try to work out with the "Kol or Jeremy" drama hopefully sooner than later. We don't need you as another Elena and don't make the same mistake I did. Just put and deal with your desires and wants for once. Otherwise you'll only come to regret the chance you didn't take." I ended with sincerity.

"Thanks for the memo. Oh and might as well take you're own advice... in some sense you've still got time right?" with that Bonnie left and I stood there while a cool breeze flew by making me shiver a bit. I flipped open my phone and scrolled through my contacts (my undead heart thump as I passed "Klaus") and hit "Mom". I waited for her to answer as I glanced at my baby bump, and placed my hand on top.

"Caroline?" "Yeah, hey Mom, there's something I need you to know..."

** Done yea! Hopefully it's not like majorly OC, I'm just basing on assumption! But I tried on my Kennet fluff! So reviews please! I actually like the whole conversation between Caroline and Bonnie though! (re-edited 6/1/14)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey yea I'm back! I just was watching the recent VD episode after Elena's return to see what occurred with Caroline and Stefan. ****Big thanks to my commenter's, and viewers who are enjoying this story!**

_The street's a liar_

_ I'm gonna lure you into the dark _

_My cold desire _

_To hear the boom, boom, boom of your heart _

_-Gin Wigmore "Kill of the Night" _

**Disclaimer: Julie Plague and L.J. Smith own TVD/TO**

I was standing along with Stefan, Bon and Liv. Its been three weeks, since Elena return from Katherine's hold. The celebration was actually short lived after we discovered a problem. Katherine had injected a ripper/werewolf virus in Elena's body moments before her end. That's why currently since then Elena was moved into her college dorms.

"So Liv what do you say? We just need the spell cast for a time being while we look for an antidote". Bonnie was reasoned with Liv.

I on the other had was itching to call Klaus to perhaps pitch in to help. the though against it. He has more important unfinished things to deal with in Orleans, he doesn't need more problems added on his back. My second option would have been to give some of the blood I had of Klaus's to Elena, but felt that could led to a worst side effect.

So here we were, standing and waiting anxiously. My own baby drama, (well not really). I had set up doctor appointments and was too soon discover the sex of the baby.

"All right I will but we need to spilt up. Someone needs to stay to watch over Elena. An another will have to go retrieve the antidote since- Liv turned to Bonnie. I need more assistance on my magic." She ended sheepish with embarrassment and slightly guilt.

"All right then I'll go retrieve the antidote. Since we know Stefan is the best comfort for Elena." I boldly start with my arms crossed. "You sure Care?" Bonnie questioned with slight concern. "I'm a vampire Bon, and can defend myself don't worry too much." I waved off. "The sooner the better right?"

"God, this is harder than I though." I muttered literally pulling out every single cabinet and file drawers in Wes' laboratory trying to find the antidote. Damon was also in need of this dosage. he was chained up at his place in the basement Jeremy and Matt were on guard and bringing him... Vamp blood here and there.

"Ah, so you're the lovely blonde Damon had told me about. My my you are much more stunning in person." I froze upon hearing an accent voice speak behind me. I turn around to see a tall brunette vampire guy observing me in a cocky and "devil-may-care" smirk.

"Lorenzo?" I question not assumed or having the patience for more time in becoming wasted. "So you have heard of me?" he saunters in observing the lab, arms behind his back. I roll my eyes and continue in my search, dispute the fact I feel his glaze toward me. "I hate being ignored Goldilocks."

I swerved to face him giving my best glare. "Look my friend's sick because of some vamp/werewolf injection her crazy ancestor put on her before her demolish! So I'm sorry if I can't keep you company!"

"So werewolves are real? I always thought that, was, you know, a joke." Enzo replied with a amusement and a slight chuckle. "But I'll let you know now, sweetheart." I cringed slightly at the term "sweetheart" suddenly thinking of Klaus.

By this time Enzo was a foot away from me with his piercing brown eyes. "I'm here for the same reason you are... I want this vampire-feeding virus out of our lives." I take a breath I had unconsciously held back. "What makes you think I can trust you?"

Thankfully, the cockily mysterious Augustine leans away, before he answers. "Right. Damon mentioned you get a little judgy. Then again.. he also said you had a thing for accents." he looked up glancing at me and smirking when he notices my discomfort.

God why did this guy have to walk in and torture me of reminders of Klaus?

"Well good luck, I really could care less." I quickly state when I try to move away from him. Suddenly, he grabs my elbow. "Then you're not the least bit impressed that I have the antidote?"

_"Are you not a bit interested in knowing why I'm here?"_

_"I literally whooshed by you so no."_

"Are you all right love?" Enzo asked more amused than concerned. "Just fine. So tell me how you happen to have the antidote." I voice out in a business like tone, clearing my throat from the sudden hoarseness.

"Excellent Blondie. Now, I've been working with the Travellers such a lovely bunch of magicians, or whatever voodoo shit they do. The thing is love... they have the antidote." He ends with a mischievous smile as I've given him my full attention.

"They want something in return right?" "Ah, beautiful and smart. Finally not a typical blonde". I ignored his...observance of me.

"Yes, they want Stefan Salvatore to meet with them." I bit my lower lip, unsure if I should tag along with this. "Alright, I'll call him." I rang up Stefan, as Enzo leans back with his arms crossed.

"Hey Caroline, did you find the antidote?" "Umm, kind of." I glanced at Enzo who's occupied of some files on the desk. "I need you to come meet me- "At the junk yard." Enzo inputted without a glance up.

"At the junk yard round here, without anyone else knowing. You"ll have to ditch Elena. Its a matter that involved you". I end hesitantly. It was a long silence until Stefan finally replied. "I'll see in in 20 minutes."

"So tell me about yourself love"? Enzo asked me for the third town while we waited for Stefan to show up. The Travellers were there as well minding their own thing in random chatters "I'm sure Damon filled you in."

"Ah but another to hear from you."

"I don't know I used to be human, then practically died in a car accident. Suffocated by a pillow by my nemesis, unknowing that Damon gave me his blood. Then voilà I'm a vampire for the last two years now. Happy"?

"Now now love, we all have a tragic tale. No I meant like your interests, or dislikes." "I've been invoked in many clubs and organization when I was in high school. I was also captain for the cheerleader team and for a pageant Miss. Mystic Falls".

"Interesting..." "Not really."

"Anyone of a romantic interest?"

I knew at some point this was going to be asked. "A few... But it's not your business." Before Enzo could remark, Stefan finally came in.

"Now that we are all here." I heard the a woman named Sloan state as the Travellers moved near us. Stefan and I stand beside each other as we await. "Now with the help of Lorenzo, we've managed to find an antidote for the ripper virus you seek out. However we require a favour in turn." "Great I knew it was to good to be true." I muttered.

"We need this Salvatore to located his doppelgänger by binding them. His name is Tom Avery, a paramedic and the last of Silas descendant and doppelgänger." I could sense red sirens going on my head, while Stefan hesitated. "The last time I was linked by a witch named Tessa, it was to Silas himself. I lost my memories."

"I assure you boy, we'll be careful and not let such a thing happen. Sloan states convincing Stefan. "I don't know, I don't feel comfortable of this at all." "Love do you or do you not want the antidote, the clock is tick tocking." Enzo ends irritating me beyond what I can comprehend as he looks back with a smirk.

"I'll be fine Caroline, as long as your there." Stefan ends squeezing my hand in reassurance. "All right. We're are we to find this Tom Avery." "See that's the best part Goldilocks." Enzo inputs as his takes out a map. "We're headed to Atlanta, Georgia."

It's been five hours now, as I bunk in the back lying down, after taking a long nap. Lately I've been tired, which I suppose had to do with the baby and well how I generally functioned.

"Well ,we"ll have to make a pit stop to fill up and have some brunch which doesn't involved blood...for now. What to you say?" Enzo asked. "Good cause I'm starving." I replied as I smell carbon dioxide mixed with MickyD's fries.

I got out quickly to stretch and headed inside the fast food court. I scanned multiply food stands and decide to pick both Starbucks and Panera. I sat myself down while I waited for my order. (Tuna sandwich, and mocha frappé).

I picked out my phone and scan my contacts and stop at "Klaus". God I've been so hesitant to call him, it's like I'm getting cold feet, butterflies and knots all at the same time.

_Why bother I literally pushed him away from me. _

_Not really you left him imprinted of you kissing him passionately and longingly, and giving in to him countless times throughout that day. Something both of you were not expecting at all. __  
_

_I made him promise to leave me for good and I didn't want him in my future. If I call then I feel like I'm playing him._

_It might seems so but it's Klaus and around you he pays his every attention on you, and well he's most likely hoping you'll come around to him someday.  
_

"Well, well, well. This is quite a surprise, I was definitely not expecting in seeing you again baby vampire."

I looked up about to tell the person off, when my eyes widen upon the person standing before me. Rebekah Mikaelson. The only female Original of her family, and my "sort-of-rival" back in high school especially in cheer leading.

"Rebekah, what are you doing here?" "Oh please I could ask the same for you." she stated plopping herself down across from me.

"Well I'm on a suicide mission with Stefan and this guy named Enzo. We're suppose to head toward Atlanta soon." "Finally leaving your Mystic Falls for once? Nik would have been proud." I noticed her tone end in bitterness and sadness upon Klaus name.

"Yea well... aren't you suppose to be in New Orleans. I meant you know whatever issue it was down there..."

"That was until I was granted by freedom by Nik. There's been a lot that's happened. The last was of Nik, Elijah and I trapped in a graveyard by 'Lijah's ex-lover witch Celeste. Her spirit was inside a body of a woman names Sabine. He was furious... more than I ever seen of Nik. He was set on killing me for betraying him during the 20s, because he wouldn't have let me be with my former lover and his protégé Marcellus. Marcel for short. Anyway I'd meet this redhead witch tart named Genevieve who helped in bring back the one man Nik feared."

"Your father." I never meet Mikeal and quite thankfully I never would have to.

"Yep Mikeal. When he came back, well all went into mayhem when he set the theatre we were attending on fire after having Marcel, and other private members bounded or dead on stage. We'd escape then, Nik and I while Elijah held our father off."

"Oh wow, that's a lot to take in. I admit the choice you made wasn't right, but what Klaus did isn't any better. I'm glad he didn't actually kill you. I'd miss our rivalry." I end with a smile, with Rebekah returned. "Thank you Caroline Forbes. I can see why Nik's raptured by you."

I look away, fiddling if I should tell of my surprised news. "There's something else Rebekah, that I came to discover this month". "Hmm... What might that been please delight me". "I'm pregnant". I waited anxiously as the Blonde Original shifted hire expression from shock, confusion and then annoyance.

"If this is some joke-" "No! I swear I'm not lying". I firmly stated holding Rebekah sceptical glaze as she tries to see if I'm lying. "How can this be possible? We're vampires, we can't ever reproduce." "Yea well fate had other plans and well it's Klaus."

By this Rebekah's eyes widen as she gasps. "Are you sure?" "Does it look like I'm unsure?" Rebekah thinned her lip, "No, but-" "Then believe me when I say the baby I'm carrying is Klaus's. Your an aunt Rebekah congrats."

"Rebekah?" Both of us turn to see Stefan and Enzo, right before us. Stefan though holds on to Rebekah's stare as she does in turn.

"Ah and who might you be lovely?" Enzo asks his attention directly at Rebekah. God this guy's a flirt. "Rebekah Mikaelson, I'm an Original." She stated at Enzo while she looks him over. "Hmm you remind of my late brother." "I've heard of your family darling. The first bred of vampires to exist till this century."

"Yes, well I must carry on now, the travels await me. We may run in again though. Caroline let me see your cell." I hand my cell over as the Original blonde dials in her information. "Here's my number and email. I'm expecting to keeping in touch, especially after such revelations I've heard." "You believe me just like that?" I ask.

"Oh course, if there is one thing I managed to catch on about you back in high school. It's that you're a bad liar Caroline Forbes". She ended with a smirk. I noticed that she wanted to bring up something else up upon her troubled look in her eyes, but she held back. "Regardless, I wish you good luck on your bloody mission. Farewell Caroline and Stefan." Rebekah ended as she rested her hand on Stefan's his shoulder, before leaving.

"What am I then chopped liver?" Enzo asked baffled that Rebekah didn't acknowledge a goodbye for him. Stefan and I both share looks and try to hide our grins that are ready to burst out.

We had located Tom Avery eventually once we reached Atlanta. By then Enzo assured to get the antidote to Mystic Falls for Damon and Elena. The ritual had began, as Stefan lied their motionless.

The chatting starting louder and louder. "Stop this now!" I exclaimed as I hold a blade out at Sloan. "We figure out your intentions of this and I order you to stop it or else." I ended the threat hanging on my lips.

"We must continue so we end Silas lineage, you wouldn't understand for your just a recently made vampire."

"That's it!" I zoom up and lock the old traveller in a head lock, blade right by her neck. The rest of the Travellers notice as they flatter off their chanting. "Release my brother now or you can watch your leader goes bye bye." "Do as she says all of you!" I heard Enzo boom out. All right so I admit I was thankfully of his arrival and support.

"What happened, us if down now?" Stefan googly ask as he woke up finally. "Kind of. We located your doppelgänger, but I butted in to stop the ritual. I'm return I going to have I tag along with Augustine over there to find and kill him." "Will you be all right, with the baby and all?"

"Yes, and when we get back home I want the godfather to come with me to find out if they're a boy or girl." "Wow, thank you Caroline. I'm honoured, and of course I'll come with you."

**Damn mmmmmm this was long as hell! Anyway I really enjoyed writing this so yea can't wait to continue on more! Read and Review! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey! Yea I'm back! How's everyone's Spring Break? Hell Easter Sunday!? ****Thanks everyone for the reviews and follows! I love you all for that and it has me encouraged to write more!**

_I'd fight for you_

_I never knew that I could feel this way_

_I'm right for you_

_This kinda love don't happen everyday_

_-Morgan Page "Fight for You"_

**Disclaimer: Julie Plague and L.J. Smith own TVD/TO **

I stood by a bench near Enzo, who sat down with is arms spread across and head leaning back with his eyes closed. "So where does Tom work at? Actually better yet, what's the hospital's name to further elaborate". I ask closing one ear to focus on Stefan's voice from the busy traffic.

"He works at the Atlanta Metropolitan Hospital. That's all I could get." "Hey it helps. We'll figure out the rest." Enzo snorted, which earned him a death glare that could kill.

"All right we'll head there now. wish me luck." "Good luck, and be careful." I hang up taking a deep breath and turn to the cocky Augustine.

Enzo sprints up and claps his hands together. "Now after some sort of useful resource, we are closer to finding that doppelgänger and finishing him off Goldilocks." "Jeez someone eager for "capture the human paramedic." "You'll thank me soon enough Blondie." He ends waving off his hand and striding ahead of me. I just shake my head praying to God or any supernatural force to let this mission go by quickly so I could get back to my own familiar drama.

While Enzo and I were looking for our location, I felt my phone vibrate and checked the caller id. Unknown Number. Cautiously I opened it and answered.

"Hello?"

"Hello Ms. Forbes." A familiar elder voice I hated so much answered. "Solan." I stated thinly.

"Ah so it seems. Now dear, as you know the doppelgänger is Tom Avery and- "We know already from Stefan." "So this proves the link is already in process." Solan ended sounding amused and proud if such an achievement. I couldn't hold my tongue any longer.

"Listen here witch, the linked wasn't suppose to occur if you hadn't broke our fucking deal and treat Stefan as some toy! Now thanks to you he'll lose his memories again! We don't need him and any one of us suffering from!" I was fuming and taking deep breathes, aware of Enzo's amused looks as his eyebrow were arched up.

"Now vamp get this straight. I could care less of your precious Salvatore's mental state. It's his blood that is important to me...to the Travellers. To joint your memory that as long as Tom is alive, Stefan and that Gilbert girl's blood will be of our waste. We don't want that now do we?" She lingered off.

I clutched the phone, as my jaw clenched. "What are you implying?" "Dear all I ask for is the doppelgänger's death or else another's life might just end...for good"." With that Solan hung up. "Who the hell does she think she is? She threatened me. Me, of Stefan's life!" I ended with my arms up in frustration.

Enzo and I were seated in the waiting room of Metropolitan. We were waiting for the receptionist to finish her call. Enzo though had suggested to just compel her to giving us Tom, until I told him it'd arise suspicion.

"Keep it down sweetheart, you happen to be making a scene." He states while he flips through his magazine. I roll my eyes, huffing and sinking back in my side of the bench with my arms crossed.

"You care about him don't you?"

"Who?"

"Baby Salvatore."

"Of course I do he's a brother to me and he and I have one another's backs." "Something I assumed Damon and I would have." "Damon Salvatore is nothing but an arrogant, sarcastic, heartless-" "We at least agree on that love. No need to get riled up from your ex, though I love to see you all feisty."

"Stop acting that you know who I am." Enzo placed the magazine away until he turned to me with his brown eyes piercing through my blue. "You may be right about that. Too bad we didn't meet before, you would've like me."

"Excuse me?" "From what Damon tells me, I'd be your type." I just stare at him slowing shaking me head in disbelief. "How the hell did you come to that conclusion?" "Well I'm well-travelled, have a charming accent, dodgy morals-"

"Arrogant, tactless and unable to take a hint?" I shot back knowing what Enzo's intentions were. Enzo smirked with a mischievous glint. "Precisely." "How much did Damon tell you?"

"Oh that there was this Original Hybrid who fancied you quite a lot love, an obsession in fact. Countless times you've denied him or better yet avoided to acknowledge he had impacted you into caring about him." I sat there quietly knowing I wasn't going to deny. Thankfully, the receptionist was done and that averted Enzo's attention to her.

"We need to speak with Tom Avery please." I asked some what impatiently when I reached her desk. "He's not here." Enzo and I turned to see a man dressed in his white coat and clipboard in hand. His tag read "Dr. Riles"

"What do you mean mate"? Enzo asked his arms crossed.

"He's been missing for four months now. We have no idea where he could be, even with the FBI on the look out." "Ok well thank you for letting us know." I said and with that the doctor left. "Now what?" I mumble. I decide to ring up Sloan as Enzo and I step out the hospital.

"Ah so is the deed done?"

"No, it's complicated. It turns out Tom's been missing for four months now and no one know where he is. Can I talk to Stefan, he might know more." I hear some shuffling and then Stefan's voice.

"Caroline?" "Hey Stef, you might happen to remember any other details from your vision to help us locate your doppelgänger? He's been missing for months." I hear him sigh. "I'm sorry Care, believe me I wish I did but-" "That could be arranged." I hear Sloan's voice and then Stefan screams.

"No, damn it!" I yell. I wish to tear the elder Travellers heart out but all I could do is wait for the Spell to end. "Tom...Hazel...345 Willow Ave." I heard Stefan panting in pain, but managed to give the address before the line went dead. (**Anyone who knows actual address let me know!)**

Enzo quickly got in the car along with me and drive fast than ever to the destination. We probably missed three stop signs, five traffic lights and avoided a car crash and tickets. We made a turn into a quite, but moderate rich neighbourhood. The home we assigned was the last on the street. So it was pretty isolated from the rest of the homes. By this time it was the late afternoon, the sun ready to set.

We saw a female figure sitting on the porch swing. Mostly likely Hazel. I reached the handle of door as Enzo and I stood on the porch, which opened slowly showing the living room.

"Well looks like we obviously can't get inside without an invite." Both of us turn to Hazel, and that's when we notice something odd. She sat motionless, not even blinking once as the seconds went by, mumbling under her breath. "She's in some sort of trance love, meaning she's a witch."

"Wonderful." I state sarcastically.

"We can still get in Goldie." Before I could fully comprehend his meaning, Enzo flawlessly and swiftly snapped the witch's neck. To add further dramatization he drained her dry.

I flinched a bit, then looked away quickly as her head got ripped off. "You didn't have to do all that." "Sorry love, I was hungry." I just shake my head and make my way inside. It was humid and dusty inside the living room. Dust on the furniture and pictures... you name it.

I looked at the middle of the living room and saw a male figure the resembled my Stefan Salvatore. He wore a causal dress shirt and pants, lying motionless with his eyes shut tight.

"I can't believe the witch hid him for this long." I state as I leaned over Tom. Enzo stands behind me observing the scene and Tom. "Well go ahead Blondie, kill him right now while we have the chance." I take in a shaky breath and I reach over and shake the doppelgänger up. Tim wakes up in a haze trying to adjust where he's at. "I'm sorry but what has happened?"

_Come on Care just swiftly break his neck and be done with! _

"Hurry up love, or I'm doing it." I turn back to Tom whose beyond confused at the whole event taking place. I brainstormed an idea and took action.

When Enzo reached to rub his eyes, I swiftly went and snapped his neck. I took Tom by the shoulder. "Don't worry I'm here to save you. I won't harm you so let's get out of here." Tom and I made our escape into town and sat inside a cafe. I was starving and wanted to eat.

A brunette waitress came over our table. "Hi my name is Erin. Have you two selected your orders?" The girl looked about my age physically.

"Yes, I'll have coke, steak with potatoes and green beans please." Tom said giving his order. Oh god he sounded so much like Stefan and that signature innocent little head tilt too.

"Ok, and what about you?" I broke of of my thoughts, and quickly scanned the menu. "I'll have pepsi, with this chicken pasta salad, spring rolls, fries, and a slice of strawberry cheesecake. Oh and pickles." I sighed in relief, closing my menu and looked up. Look-alike Stefan and the waitress were giving me strange looks.

"What, a girl had got to eat right?" Tom shrugged with a smile,while the waitress shook her head and when off with our orders. We got our food and dug in eating.

"You're pregnant aren't you? I won't judge promise." Tom asked as I forked him my share of cheesecake. "Yea you could say that." He nodded. "How far?" I sipped slowly on my Pepsi, while I though about it.

"About twelve weeks by now." "Congratulations." "Thanks." We finished our meals and while we waited for our check that's when I interrogated him. "Tom tell me about yourself and about Hazel?" So he told me about his family and siblings all six in his home town. His dream to help people in saving there lives and Hazel.

"I meet Hazel when I saved her friend that night. She was something unique you could say. Anyway she wanted to thank me by having brunch with her. So she gave her address to meet her at her place. At least that was the intention until she spoke some foreign string of words and next thing I knew I saw darkness". I stare at him as I process this information.

He has his whole future set and still going. But now it'll come to an end, sooner or later. We leave right after we pay or well Tom did for us both and we headed to our car.

"Thank you for saving me Ms..." "Caroline Forbes". "Ms. Forbes. it was nice getting to know you". Sounds weird to hear the formalities title coming from a look-alike Stefan. "Same to you..." I trail off as I spotted Enzo. He was pissed and I don't blame him. Tom turned and Enzo zoomed up and grabs his neck. "Nice to see you've been acquainted. Now let us finish what we've started". All I heard was the crack sound of Tom's neck.

"Hey Stefan." I state in a weary tone and hug him hard. The Travellers got what was required and Stefan was let go of. "Hey Care how ate you?" "Fine." I lied. Stefan knew I was lying, but didn't press on the matter. I didn't want to think about today.

We suddenly heard a chanting noise of voices and decided to see what was going on this time with the Travellers, There was some sort of chant going on and we when to investigate. Quietly, we manoeuvred through to a spot far from the Travellers who were in a circle. I looked on curious and nervous as I bit my lower lip, of what was taking place.

I saw one Traveller consume what smelled like blood... Stefan and Elena's blood. It was passed along to each of the twelve members as they took in the dark liquid. Suddenly, Sloan lit a match and threw it on one Traveller. That's all it took and each one lit up on fire.

"Oh my god, what the hell is going on?" Needless to say all twelve burn down into ashes as smoke blossomed up. Let's get out of here Care." Stefan states and I nod as we quickly zip away not knowing what the ritual was even about.

_Bonnie's POV_

I was back in Whitmore, already I had too much going on with me and I needed to clear my thoughts out. Though I wasn't a witch any more, I decided since mostly everyone was occupied, I'd try to unlock my mind in contacting Kol again. I hope he'd want to at least talk with me... wait a minute why am I suddenly caring about him?

Kol Mikaelson had hurt my friends, threaten me... but then again he told me he did it to- I suddenly heard a clamour of feet thundering near and near. Quickly, turning I saw twelve warlocks and witches try to get thought me. This was too much and I tried to dodge out of the way.

Then the moment when one of them went though me, I stumbled as I felt my own skin scorching hot as if it was on fire. I clenched my teeth trying to ignore the pain as each one made their way through. It was pure hell... Why did I deserve this? Oh yea because I literally abused my magic that killed me and it's the price I pay from misusing it.

Once the last one got thought I collapsed. Darkness consumed me as well as I felt a presence near me and then it was gone...

**Yea I finally got this done! I was working on this since Friday so yea... I have still to yet watch 1x18 of TO... Anyway I hope everyone enjoyed there spring break and Easter! Until next time! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Here's next chapter! This week was so lame! Prep rally at my school was butt as hell! It's have the homecoming one a run for its money! I'm watch next weeks episode of Supernatural! Ahhh can't wait to see Nat! ****So VD is planning...Steroline?! Are you kidding me?! Like couple wise oh god no...! Why?! They don't need to ruin what they have! Sigh...I don't hate the pair just don't see the two like THAT... ****Kat Ghram sings?! Ahhhh I love her songs they play on pandora and she has more?! OMG why isn't she like out there more often?!**** Fuck TO! I'm sooo done with that show now! Didn't bother watching 1x19. I already know what happens and ugh what a cheap ripoff of Klamille! Basically the writers used a similar interaction between Care and Klaus! Wow... So creative... Assholes...the plot is lame and pointless nope I'm done. VD 5x19 Enzo FUCKIN DIES! WTF! Ugh yea go ahead and kill of "bad guys" who have a intruding history that made them who they are! ****Only Marcel's character fits that's it so I applaud him! ****Tumblr GIFs are convincing me of a writing a spin-off called The Other Side.. Consisting of random one-shots You guys want one?**

***(I've changed my user name from AssassinsVow2012 to a new one known as ForsakenMythr2012)**

**Disclaimer: Julie Plauge and L.J. Smith own TVD/TO**

_I never thought that you and I would ever meet again,_

_I mourn the loss of you sometimes and pray for peace within,_

_The word "distraught" cannot describe how my heart has been,_

_But where do we begin now that you're back from the dead?_

_-Skylar Grey "Back from the Dead"_

Arriving back to Mystic Falls was comforting. I missed the comfort zone but that didn't mean I didn't enjoy the crazy mission with Enzo in Alabama. The guy isn't that bad to get to know. Annoying and cocky yes, but I shouldn't complain much since he kept the awkward silences busy.

Anyway it wasn't right away I went to the doctors for my sonograph. That would be soon in a couple days. My next appointment was set up and planning on asked Stefan and Bonnie both to accompany me when the time came. So for now I was seated at some cafe called La Cappa, making an order for_decaf_ coffee. Ugh the sacrifices one must make when pregnant.

"Sorry I'm late, I had some things to catch up on." I turned to see Elena seated on the other side, catching her breath. "Mmmm, I see." I said with my eyebrow arched up as I sipped on my coffee, which had arrived. Elena made her order and then we made some small talk. "How are you feeling now, with you responsive to you own body and cured from the reaper injection." "Fine, for the most part." I caught her hesitation, and worrisome look.

"For the most part? Look 'Lena, if there's anything unusual going on just say it". I was halfway in finishing up my coffee before looking up to see what her reply would be. Instead she seemed frozen in some deep though...or so it seemed. Her hands holding the handle of her drink as she stared by the side of the table.

"Elena." I stated in a firm tone, to get her attention. Nothing. I rolled my eyes and get out a heavy sign. Settling my empty cup and pushing it it the side, I tried my alternate method. "Hey, Elena you in there?!" I slammed my hands down the the table jointing her daydream (startling some other customers as well).

"Oh sorry Care, wow ummm I that felt so real." I wasn't sure if I was was meant to hear that or not, but pressed on taking a chance. "What felt real?" "Um well a vision I had of Stefan and I. It happened this morning too. We were married and had a family."

_Oh god what?_

"Great so in some twisted way since you broke it off with Damon... fate or the universe itself wants to recoiled you two again." I ended with jazz hands in a dramatically didn't say anything either because she wasn't listening or was having her usual conflicting thoughts. "Does Stefan know?" Before Elena could answer my cell rung."Hold that thought." I told her hold my finger up and turning my attention to the caller.

"Hello?" "Hey, Caroline." "Oh hey Stef, you know it's funny cause Elena and I were just taking about you." "Really, what about?" "Well that Elena and you were in your own fairy tale ending. Married with a family. Congrats by the way." I ending in a teasing and mocking tone.

I heard a heavy sigh on his end. "I had the same vision, and mostly like the same one from the morning." "Wow um okay... something clearly fishy going on." "Well we better find out soon." With that went a click.

_Bonnie's POV_

I was pacing around in my room as I rung up Jeremy again for the third time. I needed to tell someone of what had occurred to me and if any trouble was to yet again hit us all. "Hey this is Jeremy Gilbert. I'm busy right now do leave a message and I'll get back.' I let out a frustrating sigh running my hand through my hair and threw my phone on my bed.

"Bonnie dear." I spun around to swing the source of the voice. "Grams, what are you doing here?" I asked, worried because normally that's mainly why my Grams would come and notify me of. "Bonnie child, there is grave danger upholding in the Other Side." This was information that had my face full with dread."What do you mean?"

"The Travellers who when through you had a purpose. A purpose that weakened you to let out someone...someone that had gotten the witches in fear." "Who?" I never got my answer as she disappeared suddenly.

Well, looks like I'll be heading to Tyler's then, so Jeremy and I can talk face-to-face. First about his unanswered calls and second what Grams has just informed me of. I arrive at Tyler's and knock on the door. Thankfully Jeremy answered. "Bonnie, what are you doing here?" He asked quickly his eyes widen. "Surprised, no? Well seeing you weren't answering my calls... I decided to met you then face to face". I stated flatly.

"I know, I know…Sorry! I've just been busy moving in and stuff." He replied as he rubbed his neck. "Look I gotta tell you about something that happened. My Grams came to see me and the Other Side could be in danger." "Jeremy get back here so we can finish up!" A female voice interrupted, as it reached closer to us. "Why the hell is Liv here?" I asked as I pointed towards the messy hair blonde.

"Hey, it isn't what it looks like. Jeremy hired me to help him with... math." Liv responded with slight hesitation as she crossed her arms I raised an eyebrow before replying "Uh huh, so was that before or after when you lied to my face and tried to kill his sister." I said giving her a pointed look as I crossed my arms in turn.

_Bennet: 1 Parker: 0_

I turned to Jeremy again, "What's going on and don't you dare hide anything." He places his arm on my shoulder. "Chill, I'm not hiding anything. Just trust us this ok?"I bit my lower lip and give him a curt nod. "Alright then, I'll leave you two with your conspiring." I turn around away from his hold. I sighed deeply when I hear the door close.

I hated when he did this. Hiding things from me and expects me to just obey whatever he does "for the greater good". Okay so the last part is hypocritical of me. I took my phone out and rung up Matt.

"Bonnie?" "Yea, hey where are you?" "Heading to Sheriff Forbes office, a passenger of a Traveller may have possessed her". "Shit, well looks like I'll see you in give minutes."

"I thought you'd be with Jeremy?" "He's busy and anyway I don't want to really be around around him right now." "Okay then..well see you soon." "All right."

_End of Bonnie's POV_

"Hey Mom it's me Caroline, you haven't shown up yet... nor are you answering any of my calls. I know you're busy with Matt and Tyler, but come on Mom you could at least update me on your part." I end the message. I scroll through my contracts while Elena was trying to contact Damon, and ring up another additional who may (hopefully) be of assistance.

"Hello Gorgeous, missed me?" I rolled my eyes before responding. "Haha, very funny. Would you put Damon on?" "Blonde, where are your manners?" "Enzo, cut the crap!" "What's the magic word love?" I gritted my teeth together, and eyes shut tight.

"May you please put Damon on hold?" "That's more like it." Thankfully, I heard some movement taking place. "What now Barbie?" "You know how we all laughed off the notion that the universe was drawing Stefan and Elena together? Well, that's happening, I state upfront. With Tom dead, they're the last pair of doppelgänger."

All I heard was silence and I thought the idiot hung up. "Bring a witch over and get over here so we can settle this matter, and figure out what the hell this all means."

_Bonnie's POV_

"Hey, Matt." I state catching my breath. "Wow you really did mean it when you said five minutes." "Hey I always kept my word. So any idea what's happened?" "The Sheriff possessed by a passenger, but their may be a solution." Matt takes his cell out, and rings up wherever he has in mind.

"Yo, Ty yea we have a situation. The Travellers have started their move and possessed Sheriff Forbes. I need you to bring the knife. All right thanks." "Hopefully whatever you have in mind works and doesn't kill her." I added with my arms crossed leaning on a desk. "Yea same here."

"Now now what do we have here?" Matt and I spun to see Liz Forbes herself well physically but her eyes were mist over, clearly possessed. "I overheard about your plan now. The knife being ours right?" "I have you no idea what your taking about." Matt plays it off cool while I reach over for a unplugged lamp behind me.

"Really now, then lets see if you have an idea about this!" Suddenly she runs over lunging at Matt. I managed to push Matt away, and swung the lamp into Sheriff Forbes hip side, while I felt something pierce into my neck, making it hard for me to breath. "Bonnie!" I turned my body, clutching my neck which was bleeding red badly. Matt made his way towards me, trying to hold on to me as I felt the atmosphere fade and blur my vision.

Looks like Death caught me once again, as I shuts eyes into the darkness.

I felt myself on a patch of moist dirt and a chilling breeze. Otherwise I didn't hear anything. Eerie silence like before. I opened my eyes and blinked a few times to adjust to the sight. I saw tall trees branching out up towards what appeared as an illusion of the sky. I rose up, and started on wiping away the dirt on my clothes.

"Well now, look who's back yet again from the living. I've got to say darling, it's good to be seen again. Especially you, who happens to be my favourite witch." I froze, and looked up to see him leaning against a tree. His hands in his pockets as his eyes peering into mine. My breath caught in my throat as I observed him, all in slight surprise as well. It's been weeks since my return to the living and all, and well it's kinda awkward seeing Kol again when we parted in...unlikely terms.

"Don't tell me you've forgetting me now? Kol, Original vampire, pointlessly killed by your supposed boyfriend Jeremy Gilbert, and lets not forget his little saint sidekick Elena Gilbert the she-devil herself." By then he slowly had made his way toward me, as I finally composed myself listening to his declaration.

"You really think I'd forget about you? I could still sense your annoyance in the living." I add my bit of a playful banter to ease his mood. Kol responded by his head tilting down to the side trying to cover his smile knowingly, before looking up again. "Ah, is that your way in admitting you missed me darling"? I decided to ignore his question (unsure how to answer) as I looked around the place.

Something seemed off here... "Kol...what's happening here? Something isn't right." I looked towards him and his face had crestfallen, as he swallowed deeply. "You could say there's trouble in paradise." "Trouble that involves this place and the people in here."

"Yes. Look I don't know what's exactly going, but one by one there have been disappearances of the ghosts inhabited here. They may be transferring into some black unknown abyss." "The Other Side really is deteriorating isn't it?" I concluded. Kol steps closer to me, his eyes filled with worry and tension. He's scared, hell I'm scared, of how it may effect me now. I'm technically half-dead.

"I know if I'm the last person you want to see-" "That's where you're wrong. I just don't know why you haven't kept in touch with me, since you're walk in of Jeremy and I". "I have my reasons." he stiffens up as I sense his guards up. "Clearly".

"Oh well look who it is, the witch herself". Kol and I turned to see a long brown hair girl with her hands on her hips, that I didn't really get along with. Vicki Donovan. Human turned vampire, sister of Matt, and my boyfriend's (supposed) ex.

"What are you doing here"? I asked, not wanting to deal with her bitchiness. "I'd ask the same thing, aren't you suppose to be back there with the rest?" "Sure, until I got stabbed by a pen from saving Matt." That shut Vicki up as her glaze soften.

"How's Matty by the way." She asked cautiously, pushing her hair back while glancing at me. "Fine, last I know of. He came back from his trip with your sister in Prague." I said the last part to Kol, who was slightly surprised. "Hmmm so my sister really enjoys the human's company." "Hey that human's happens to be my brother!" "All right darling, no need to have a temper tantrum." I roll my eyes at the two bantering, but give a small smile.

Suddenly a gust of some unknown force seemed to break through, and pulls Vicki away. I tried to rush and grab a hold if her, but the force was too strong.

"Bonnie just let go! You"ll just get dragged as well and who knows how that's to effect you since you're the anchor. Tell Matt I love him for me please!" I shook my head and let go as the force carried Vicki in the same black hold Katherine had gone in.

I was gasping for air as Kol pulled me up. "That's what's been happing little witch, that unknown force dragging us to some unknown place." "I saw the same thing happen with Katherine, weeks ago. What do we do?" Kol and I held our glazes. Finally Kol spoke up, while his hand rested on my shoulder.

"Bonnie... You need to go back and find some way to stop all this. Otherwise what just happened to brunette there will happen to the rest of us. If this place goes down, you, me, and the rest are doomed for good." I closed my eyes for a bit taking a big breath before making my decision. "Then you're coming along with me." The look of Kol's face was well what I expected; baffled. Hey I was just as surprised by my words as well.

"I feel like I'll need your help in this, and whatever happened to "let's do this together?" Kol turned away from me to the side, contemplating on my favour. "Two heads are better than one, as the saying goes right darling? All right I'll come."

"Oh and I know you want revenge on Jeremy and Elena, but for our sake, I think it's better we find a way to stop us for disappearing _before_ anything else happens." I started firmly as I grip his arm indicating my seriousness. I was hoping though as well he'd not still hold onto the matter but well he is Kol and I'd be pissed if anyone killed me.

"Let me remind you I'm not like my hybrid brother who obeys your baby blonde vamp friend requests. But seeing as this is a matter of a force unravelling the dead disappearing. I'll put aside my attempt of revenge for the time being." Kol said marking this as his final decision. "Fine, that's all I ask." I state as I sighed. "Now let's head out of here, little witch." Kol walked through me and disappeared while I become embraced by a bleak of light.

I gasped and jointed awake, as Matt and Jeremy hovered over me. "Thank god you're all right. I thought I lost you again." Jeremy said as he squeezed my arm. I reached to touch my neck and felt the bleeding had stopped. "That would be me, I managed to stop it with a bundle of extra uniforms I found." Matt replied.

"Thanks Matt. Well then, you two might want to listen to what I have to saw that I witnessed on the Other Side." I begin while I spotting Kol leaning against the wall, with his arms crossed. It gave me some reassurance to see him there, and not trying to get a hold of Jeremy who was just within his reach.

_End of Bonnie's POV..._

Elena and I had arrived at the Salvatore's, and Enzo and I quickly left for Elena and Damon to sort out their "relationship status". Enzo offered me a drink but I declined and asked instead for some apple cider.

"So tell me about Maggie? Why's she so important to you". As I sipped on my cider, curling up on the chair. It really intruded me on why this girl seemed to matter so much to the Augustine beside me. "Maggie...was my source of hope. When I was kidnapped and experiment on until my transition to an Augustine... She helped and guided my through it. She didn't see me as some monster like the rest or a toy to play around with. She saw the good in me and it made me find myself again in a way."

"No offence thought I mean by now your love would be old now right?" "Caroline, my intentions are not go date her... She was my love once and will be always. But now all I want is to thank her." Enzo ended as he turned to me, his glaze on mine. I looked down deep in thought on his words. He really wasn't a bag guy just mislead or lost at some point, but someone was willing to see the good in him.

_Just like me with Klaus..._

I felt guilty because I knew Enzo felt something towards me... I don't know if it was exactly beyond friendship but he did enjoy my company, but I in turn enjoyed his as well. He was like a better version of Damon... or at least however Damon acted around Stefan and Elena.

"You love him still, don't you? Now that your carrying his offspring." Before I could reply, we were interrupted upon a knock on the door and Damon departs to open it.

"I figured out the guy who's back from the Other Side." I heard a deep male voice state, which turned out to be Luke. Elena had entered the living room as well, and we all waited for Luke to continue. "His name's Markos. The Traveller leader and he's back. He's also known as the King of all the Supernatural."

"Perfect. A dead old guy with a mysterious evil plan," Elena says, with her arms crossed. "Well the visions you and Stefan are having may be leading the Travellers to you. I'm not exactly fully sure since we need more information. It's just a theory." My phone rung and I answered.

"Hello?" "Caroline?" "Tyler, what is it?"

"Your Mom, is going to need your assistance. I stabbed her-" "What?!" "She was possessed by a passenger Traveller all right? Anyway she's back but she's going to need blood".

"All right which street at you on?" "Melbourne." I hung up and zoom out getting to the street in five minutes. I arrived in a nick of time and saw mom lying there as Tyler attempted to tend her wounds. "Let me take it from here Tyler." Tyler moved away as I took mom's arm over my shoulder and supported her waist as we headed home.

It felt forever until we arrived home and I set her in bed. I got her to drink my blood but then she lost conscious as I waited for her to wake again. I took out my phone and saw fro the current date that my appointment was arriving soon. I decided to update Rebekah.

_Appointment to see hologram of baby soon! I'll send you pic! :) _

I closed the phone and held my mom's hand waiting for her to responses again as the minutes ticked by.

**Yea! I hope you like this chappie! Ugh I hope the Kennet was good and decent enough! Soooo rumor for season six: Katherine and Kol are to return! Has TVD redeemed itself?! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Yea I'm back again sorry I took long I was busy and well lazy too! ****Also I'm thinking of making a multiply one-shot series called "The Other Side" which basically be about any of our old favourite characters that have resided in the The Other Side! Konnie paring and perhaps VickixEnzoxLexi? Idk yet lol! ^^ what'd you guys think? ****Who loved SPN 9x20?! Nattttt in a suit! Ahhhhh! Have Elijah a run for his money! ****TO 1x20 So the baby finally pops out guys! Finally after 13 months literally! The shows like some soap opera of parody no lie.**** Ummmmm so tweets for JoMo questions evolved to mainly Caroline and Rebekah returning! Lol nothing to do with Hayley, Cami, or baby!**

**Disclaimer: CW own TVD/TO**

_What happened to the girl who could overlook the world?_

_She never gave a second thought to what the other people thought_

_What happened to the dream of rejecting the routine?_

_Cause they never worked for me _

_\- Icon For Hire "Theatre" _

_I jointed awake from when and where I must have fallen asleep. Crap what time was it? I rubbed my eyes and adjust to a unfamiliar setting. Where was mom? I was approach to a whole different sight. I t appeared that I was in some random dark violet-red sheeted bedroom. Too dark for my liking and quite unpleasant. _

_Where the hell was I?_

_I lifted the sheets off and swung my legs off the sides. Hmm I felt oddly...lighter? I looked down to see a flat stomach. I placed my hand over it trying to memorize if this was an illusion or all real. It felt real. _

_"Come on Care, it's just a silly dream, why not explore a bit and then you'll wake up after anyway?" I muttered to ease my __anxiety._

_I hurried out of bed, (thankfully I was dresses in a decent sleepwear) and opened the door peeking out a narrow hallway. There were painted portraits hung all the way down the hall on both ends ans well as glistening chandeliers. Everything seemed to appear old like artifacts from a museum. Ok not THAT ancient, but something of 18th century era. _

_I couldn't help but notice how it was silent, like eerie silent. _

_If this was my dream why isn't it pleasant with me sunbathing out in the Bahamas? Most of all this place seem to be stir some familiarity, despite that I never seen such a place. I was aimlessly roaming around clueless of why my presence was here, until I hear a noise. Not just any noise...specifically a baby's. It was echoing in the halls, but I strained my hearing to find the distinct location of the noise. _

_I flashed all the way until I appeared in front of a closed double handle door and opened it. Making my way in I saw a double kings bed, dresser, side table and some more pictures hung on the walls. My attention though had caught hold of another._

_A crib._

_A baby crib._

_It was made of brown oak and the bottom had pink ruffles. Above it was a mobile that had tear drop stings of crescent moons, tear-drop crystals and fangs. I reached the crib, while my undead heart beated upon what sigh was I to behold. I leaned over peering inside the crib and there was no baby. No sign of one at all. "What the hell...?" I whispered a bit too harshly beyond confused. _

_"Such a delightful sight isn't it?" I froze, fear creeping over me. I knew this voice alerted red sirens in my head , without the privilege in hearing them before. Slowly I turned to see the man across from me by the door. __His aged face hollow with a shade of darkness imprinted as a shadow and a smile that sent a shiver down my spine, fear coiling in my abdomen. __The voice was of the only man I heard who had the capability of making Klaus himself shaking with fear._

_"Mikael." I firmly spoke out, not belittling myself at his feet._

_"Ah, so you do recall who I am, isn't that lovely?" He spoke rhetorically as he striding in like a predator who'd found his prey, thus me. _

_I stood in front of the crib, pressing my back against it firmly. "You're dead, so I'm just looking at some dream figment of my imagination." I said convincing myself. It had to be because I was told by the gang that this man was __gone for good, by Klaus's hand when he plunged the White Oak in Papa Original's heart.__  
_

_A gleam filled the old man's eyes, one that made my stomach fall into a pit. _

_"Ah, dear rest assure I'm real." He suddenly flashed up to me grasping his hand on my throat. I gasped automatically reaching my hands up to claw his hands off. This didn't faze him at all, only anger him as his hand started to close my air pipes. He leaned near my ear. "I am very real." __Without a blink of an eye, I was flung across the parallel of me as the lamp fell below me and the bulb shatter its deadly glass bits._

_I pulled myself up, ignoring the blunt force on my back and blood ticking down the temple of my head. I saw Mikael in hand with a shard of splintered wood, from the now collapses crib behind him left abandoned. __"All right then." I stated settling myself straight and in focus of line. "Bring it on."_

_Mikael let out a sinister laugh. "You are an exceptional choice sweet girl. You stand in innocence with blood __stained __ of those's you've slayed for the "greater good". I can see how you've captivated Niklaus darkened heart. How does it feel girl, to have my son an __abomination monster __hybrid in practical submission to you?"_

_"Do not talk of Klaus as if he's some animal." I snared my face revealing its vamp form. Mikael ended his façade showing his true emotions of which harden. _

_"Hit a sore spot did I? You are nothing to him girl but a whore, one of many. I'm sure he's charmed and stringed his way toward your heart, and he got what he wanted in the end?"_

_I swallowed thickly before countering back. "If I'm his whore why are you here? Why not let me be and leave?"_

_The demon before me didn't verbalize instead launched his way at me, wooden leg raised high aiming at me. I grabbed a hold of anything and threw it towards him to falter his current line of attack. I snatched the lamps handle and shoved it in front of as the monster pushed himself down my form aiming for my heart. I muster whatever strength I have heaving the Papa Original away._

_"Klaus is twice the man than what you'll ever be!" I kneed the side of Mikael's guts as he grunted away slightly but not before managing to scrap the wooden splinters across my shoulder blade, which sent my skin hell blazing hot. I bit back a scream, as tears escaped me. _

_"Do not overestimate your worthiness," his mouth moved to ear again, as I unwillingly listened. "I can and will destroy you. Your body shredded into tiny little pieces and for your heart. It will be an unforgettable present for my son, as the remnants of you are scattered across each form of land for him to find. I will make you a obsolete. A speck of dust that will ceases not to exist. You are nothing but his weakness. A weakness I intend to use."_

_I splatted in his face, as my blood hit his cheek and nose. "Burn in hell, you son of a bitch." His response was his foot shoving in my upper left thigh, pressed forcefully down. I breath in deeply, and swung my other foot in contact of his face. The bastard father loudly cursed his fair share of words as I ran out the room, out the hallway, out the door until the light consumed me..._

I gasped out loud, catching my breath, while my heart was beating rapidly. I looked around frantic and alert. Comfort sweep through me as I saw my familiar "Miss Mystic Falls" slash and numerous pictures of me with my friends. I was in my room for real.

I pushed my hair back behind my ears. The dream-no nightmare was so vivid, the pain I was feeling was so real that i still felt the heat in my chest. My own throat was ached upon phantom fingers had gripped, wrapped and squeezed so viciously... I shuttered and noted my hands were still shaking badly as I waited to clam down more, while taking deep shaky breaths. I suddenly felt a sting of pain shot through me on my upper right side.

Raising my hands up I ran my finger over a tender yet rough patch of skin that stung me again. I zoomed (painfully for my leg stung) to my dresser mirror and yanked my shirt over exposing my blue laced bra down for a clearer opening of the pain.

The sight had me screaming internally. I wore replica of the markings that were placed by Mikael's stake. I reached up to see my neck... red with finger imprints. Also to sum up the pain my upper thigh.

A dream... that became my living nightmare. Literally.

How long before I relive the images again?

I shook my head. "No Caroline Forbes, your strong and capable of yourself. It was just a one time unfortunate event. It's not everyday you face your um... the person you care about daddy who's readily taunting and trying to kill you."

Ok now I was rambling, and needed to preoccupy myself with something else. I picked my phone up and glanced at my screen Thursday Nov 6, 2014. the time was 5:30 pm. Shit, my appointment was in an hour!

I scrambled to the bathroom, peeling off my remaining clothes as I washed up and dressed.

I got in the car and text both Bonnie and Stefan.

_Appointment in an hour. Should I pick you up?_

Stefan responded first.

_Oh shit, I forgot about that. Yea Care if you don't mind, come over. I need to get out of the house anyway.._

Bonnie replayed after.

_Oh god Care I forgot... There's been a lot that's happened today and other matters I've just been stressing about. Oh sorry about my nonsense, um if you don't mind will you pick me up_?

I text a "yes" as I head to the Salvatore's board house. I feel into a deep of thought as I replayed the nightmare in my head. What was Mikael's intention towards me to Klaus?

"Hey Care you all right?"

I snapped out of my haze and turned to see Stefan seated next to me with a worries look.

"Nothing to worry about really except nervous." It was partially true though. I was excited while scared about my baby. Would it be a girl or boy? I was actually hoping a boy, because I knew of a perfect name I'd already kept on mind despite their sad ending.

"I'm sure you are, but you'll be fine." Stefan ended squeezing my hand.

"Thanks bro." I said with a slight laugh upon the look on Stefan's face.

"Welcome sis."

We picked up Bonnie and I already felt something was up with her. She seemed distorted, and worried. I decided to leave it be but the tension seemed to built in the SUV.

"How are you doing Miss Forbes?" Dr. Meredith Fell asked as we shook hands. "I'm fine, just nervous and excited about the sonogram!" I ended excitement clearly in my eyes. She laughed heartily in turn.

"Well now let's her stared then, lay down here on the table."

"Stefan a little help here?" I asked turning to him and Bonnie who were seated on the side. Stefan placed his arm around me and heaved me up on the table, making me yelp.

"Hey you could have warned me!"

"Sorry Care." Stefan replayed muffling his snickering as well as Bonnie who was trying to cover up her laughter.

Meredith pulled my shirt up halfway exposing my swollen up stomach, and placed some of the yellow paste on top, until she got a call.

"Hold on this will be quick." as she left to answer outside the door.

"Should we make a bet?" I turned and crocked my eyebrow up, surprised to hear this coming from Bonnie. Stefan was as well.

Bonnie huffed and crossed her arms embarrassed. "Not my idea, but a certain Original just needs some type of entertainment and suspense." I eyebrows knitted in confusion, and then it hit me.

"No way... Kol Bonnie?"

She shook her head.

"Oh so you and him have been catching up." I couldn't help ask trying to act all innocent about it.

Stefan caught on, his surprised turned into chuckles.

"What no Care it's not like that!"

Bonnie then turned as if hearing something, and gasped craning her head over. "Yea right, kept dreaming on Kol."

"Wait he's here like right now?" I asked.

She nodded, "Yep."

I smirk. "Fine then I bet ten bucks its a boy."

"I say it's a girl for twenty." Stefan chimed in. Both him and I turn to Bonnie.

"Well it could be both." She ended with a shrug.

"How much are you putting in?" I asked peering at her. "Ummm... Wait what? oh no no no!" Bonnie shook her head as she jumped away from the side where I suspected Kol may be.

"What is it? What did Kol say this time."

Bonnie sighted as she place her hand on her nose bridge. "One hundred."

"Damn, well might as well go for it."

By then Meredith back in and continued that procedure. Finally the lights were closed and a round object was placed on my stomach while I peered up at the mini screen showing the sonogram. The fuzzy black, white and grey deciphered an outline.

"Do you see them?" Meredith asked.

"I'm not sure were am I suppose to look at?"

She pointed at what seemed like...oh my god two heads!

"Wait, I'm having twins?" I asked full of shock ad happiness.

"Yes it seems so, that's there heads and if I'm correct their body that's here." She traced a odd shape on the screen but I could see how it made sense.

I felt a hand grab mine, which turned out to be Stefan. Thought both Stefan and Bonnie were either in awe or happy.

"I'm sure you'd like a picture of the babies?" Fell asked.

"Of course, please." I said chocking a bit still in shock and awe.

Twins.

I was carrying twins.

Klaus and I were having twins.

I sent thanks to whoever was up there wither it was God or some bunch of ancient spirits for granting me this opportunity I believed was impossible.

After receiving the picture of my babies that I clutched into hands for dear life, (as well as pay up for Bonnie), I knew I needed to make up my mind now.

"Guys there's something I need to tell you." I started out knowing there was no turning back.

I'd gotten Stefan's and Bonnie's attention (I suppose Kol as well if he was still present). "I want you I know how much I love you two the most. I know it's hard to comprehend all that's happens theses couple months. Thank you both for being there for me, and supporting the outcome of my unexpected pregnancy."

"So are you deciding to leave Mystic Falls?" Stefan asked.

I bit my lip, looking down and then back up.

"Yes Stefan I am. Honestly it's what I want." I shared a knowing look with Bonnie.

"You can't go." Stefan said as I sighed from his protest.

"Stefan..."

"Not without me."

I was stunned by his response as well as Bonnie.

"I want change as well Caroline. A lot of have things have happened over a year or two and I don't want to deal with it any more. I might as well start a new slate of my life, even if it means well be going to Orleans first"

"Wait how'd you know I'd be going there."

"I know you Caroline. Plus I think it's been long enough without Klaus not even being acknowledged by this. I don't know the reasons you haven't informed-

"I'm scared to tell him. I'm scared that if I do he's not going to believe me, or that he's scared that he's not capable of being a dad. You know his whole daddy issues as a human and I suppose decades later when being hunted down and all-"

"Care, breath! Calm down." Bonnie interrupted grabbing my shoulders.

"Uh sorry."

"It's fine I might not ever truly understand what your feeling. But even someone such as Klaus needs to suck it up and accept his consequences. No I'm not saying that the babies are a burden or mistake. I think... I think this was meant to happen. I may strongly dislike Klaus and all for what he's done to us but... maybe this is a sign and wake up call for us to see that we all can't keep holding on to our past and whatever the future has store for us may in the end change us for the better. We all saw or heard of how much Klaus cares for you. If he does he'll accept this Care, if not I know some tricks up my sleeves. You know also at some point we have to breakaway and move on. You have eternity as well as Stefan, unlike me so don't put that to waste."

I just started at her after processing Bonnie's surprising declaration.

"Who are you and what have you done to Bonnie Bennett?"

Bonnie just smiled. "I'm quite stubborn for a Bennett, and well in some cases blindly doing what I believe is good without acknowledging the reality of the consequences. But I suppose some companionship led me to truly open my eyes now and look at the bigger picture. It'll take time though, but I definitely an done being the mythr and puppet".

I take both Stefan and Bonnie in a group hug. "Thanks guys." I said as I wiped a tear away.

"I might as well start packing once I get home anyway. Hopefully we can get out before anyone else notices." I muttered toward the end as we departed.

I walked inside, closing the door behind me as I grabbed two blood bags drowning them whole, before heading up the steps. I changed into my sleepwear after packing a bit in a decent suitcase, and sent the sonogram photo to Rebekah.

_Here is the pic! I'm having twins not sure if identical or one of each yet! ^^_

Not even five minutes she replied.

_Welcome to the family Caroline... :) _I _expect you name one after me if there's a girl! :p __Btw have you told Nik yet?_

_No... I know I should and I will._

_You better, though he's going to be pissed well more hurt that you hid the news from him for three months... ;p_

_I know. I'll just deal with it :/ _

_Fine then night_

_Night_

_It's actually daytime here in Morocco :p_

_Lucky!_

_Lol, all right seriously thought night Forbes_

_Night Mikaelson_

I closed my phone and set it aside as I crawled in bed. I hope I'd get actually sleep without incidents of last night.

_"You are nothing but his weakness. A weakness I intend to use..." _

I shivered feeling goosebumps, as those words replay in mind until I drift off into a sleepless night as I faintly hear a familiar mockery laughter in the air...

**Done peeps so please review and fav!**


	12. Chapter 12

** Hey back again chicas! ****OK seriously now who is BEYOND pissed off CW denied SPN:Bloodlines?! ****Like WTF I was looking forward to the spinoff series! I want to see Nat again, so I don't know if he'll appear in VD season finale again or TO next season.. I'm scared the crew will butcher the ladies man original thought...**** How about that TO finale guys hmmmm? (Rebekah was only scene worth watching.) Oh my god TVD finale! So many feels! ****VD 5x21 Stefan fucking died! No no no you did not just kill the character who is still in touch of his characterization and totally badass! ****I hope I'm able to write a decent portrayal of the The Originals in character not the portrayal happening in TO...****Happy (belated) 27th Birthday Candice Accola! ****Happy (belated) 33th birthday to JoMo!**

_Woohha-a-ohooh_

_You got a secret_

_Woohha-a-ohooh_

_You couldn't keep it_

_Woohha-a-ohooh_

_Somebody leaked it_

_And now some shits about to go down_

_\- Kesha "Kiss and Tell"_

**Disclaimer: Julie Plague and L.J. Smith own TVD/TO**

"_Care I think some change of plans." __"What do you mean Stef? I'm nearly done packing up to head out sometime tomorrow to New Orleans." __"I know. I know, but there's a problem involving Elena and I to do with this Markos guy." _

_"Wait hold up who's Markos?"_

_"He's the leader of the Travelers who practically worship him who's has been dead for two centuries, or a bit more than Silas. That spell ritual we saw brought him back once the twelve when through Bonnie. While you were at home, Damon had met Markos with Enzo due to his jealously of Elena and I having those human dreams about being together. Damon wanted to make it stop, and turns out Markos was behind the dreams. It was a way to bring not inly Elena and I together but for the Travelers as well. It may have something to do with the prophecy. Caroline this guy is extremely powerful, perhaps more than Silas as he's known as the King of Supernaturals. Actually there's something more terrifying... Tyler came informed his witness of Markos turning Solan into a vampire and back to her former human state after consuming Elna and I blood some chantings."_

_"Meaning he practically reversed the transformation of a vampire?" __"Exactly, look as much as I want to leave we got to be there for the rest. I swear after this is settled down we'll leave out of here for good." _

_"Ok fine but you promise?" __"Promise."_

So here I was currently seated and driving down the road, in my SUV with Stefan, Damon, Elena and Luke (who's Liv's brother) all headed to my dad's cabin. We were hoping to hide away from Marko until we come up with some plan to stop him. Luke would help in placing a clogging spell around the place to prevent the Travelers from coming or at least locating us.

Oh god this is sounding like a scene from Harry Potter and the Deathly Hollows right now. Prior to the trip thought Stefan and I "convinced" Luke to have a mute spell placed on me since the twins heartbeats were prominent in hearing.

Finally I had reached the entrance of the cabin and pull up to the side. "We're here sleepyheads." I alert the gang as they stirred awake and got out. "God what time is it?" Elena asked as she stretched. "Well around noon. Now come on!" I took my keys and and opened my door to get out. I stuff out my items and carried them up the wooden stairs. I could smell the strong pine and oak wood and dust, as I opened the cabin door. I set the items aside and headed out again.

What a sigh it was observing Elena and Stefan all...friendly by the trunk. "Well that was an extreme circumstance." "Probably read you a nice little bedtime story." I saw how Elena struck Stefan playfully by her bags, all smiles and giggles. "Stop it. You're the least helpful person I know right now."

"You know for a couple of Droppletargets, you two are taking this all in stride." I ended with my arms crossed with a smirk as I leaned on the ledge. Stefan lit up with a smile laughing while Elena was a dead give away of some uneasiness and tension she was failing to hold. Obviously hiding something that didn't want to be let out.

_Well curiosity does kill the cat..._

"Well you know evil ancient warlocks, drain of us if our blood and eliminate all supernatural beings." Stefan inputted making his way up the steps. "Haha very funny, just when I was getting to the full effects of enjoying my new beginnings." Stefan shook his head and made his way inside with his boxes, Elena trailing behind.

Suddenly I felt a whoosh of something like a presence near me as I observed the outskirts. "Hmmm must be my imagination." I muttered before heading inside.

I was currently seated on the stool chewing on maraschino cherries as I was trying to work on some games we could play. I glanced at the clock seeing it was half an hour since Stefan and Elena when to retrieve wood for the fireplace.

"What's up with you Blondie? Might as well spit it out." Damon said as he was preparing a bowl of food. "Retrieving wood takes like twenty minutes." "Someone was bored to keep count on that." "Hey not my fault! At times you pay attention to the littlest things." Suddenly he snatched my game plan paper.

"What the hell is this?" He asked not really observing the sheet of paper. "Hey it's a game plan for us to try out while we bunch here. See Charades. Our theme is secrets that people think they're getting away with." "Well, Meryl Streep, I'd love to know how we're gonna act out Watergate." We laughed a bit until the empty silence filled in.

"Hey have you noticed Stefan and Elena's behaviour?" "No I haven't what about it Barbie?" "Oh well looks as if Selena is at it again. Since you know she is single again after you two..." I flattered off as I saw Damon tense up.

"Ok well also besides that part I feel- no I know they're hiding something. Elena was the dead give away when I interrupted their... conversation." Damon had this far off look until he turned his lighting blue eyes on my sea blue ones.

"Now that you mention it Elena seemed unsettled and avoiding me when I brought up Enzo upstairs." "Hmmmm and I wonder why." I ended with a fake grin. "Curiously kills the cat Barbie." "Like I'm not accustomed to it already."

"Hey guys we're back!" Stefan announced his entrance as he clung on a stack of woods. "Now we can light up the fire and hang around by the couches." Elena added in trying to ease up the awkwardness.

"Let the games begin." Damon said leaning at my ear, making his way towards the other two. I smirked as I sipped on some orange juice.

Yes let it begin.

_Bonnie's POV_

I've been anxious about whatever dilemma Grams mentioned about the Other Side and the fact that its falling about. God I needed a distraction. Luckily for me it was good timing when Jeremy came over to my dorm. So now we were having a make-out fear despite the fact I was feeling guilty of two things.

One I still have yet to tell Jeremy that there isn't actually a spell to prevent the Other Side from collapsing...Two the kisses we shared didn't well... I wasn't feeling any strong emotions toward them any more. Yea I love Jeremy Gilbert but in love? Apparently not. Not to mention I may be more interesting in an certain Original's presence I haven't seen lately now that I think out it...

"Jeremy Jeremy stop." I push him away slightly which has him confused at my actions. "What's the matter Bon?" He asks full of worry. I bit my lower lip.

_Hey I don't think we can work out as a couple any more. How about just good friends?_

"I'm worried about the Other Side." Well it wasn't a complete lie. "Hey as long as Liv continues reseating for that spell its all good." "Yea about that-" Suddenly Jer's cell rang. He checked the text.

"Tyler's back." It had been a few days since we last heard of Tyler. "I'm gonna go shower and then we can head back to see." Before I could say anything he left. I let out a frustrating sigh as I cup on hands over my face.

"Still distracting yourself with Gilbert while lying to his face about how we're done for on the Other Side darling?" I jumped until I saw Kol leaning on the door. "Where the hell have you been?" "Unlike you, I've tried to manage to find ways to counter the damn on our "afterlife".

"Kol there's no way! I asked Liv and she said that I show prepare another goodbye for good. There no loophole or anything, to reverse this." I ended while observing Kol's intense glazes like that from graduation. "Why are you looking me like that?" "You tensed and scared, aren't you little witch?"

"No shit Kol! Of course I'm scared and terrified. What's worst is I can't do anything about it. I wish I had my magic then I wouldn't feel so useless." I ended curling my hand into a fist. "You can't rely of magic for everything Bennett, it's all in the mind and choices. I've seen how magic can become such a reliance that it takes over the mind, body and then soul." By now he was seated next to me our knees touching.

"I'm sorry I haven't been much of help." "Never mind it darling, I get that you feel this heavy load and responsibility on you, just don't let it happen too often. We have to dig somewhere." I was startled on how well he of all people knew me that good. "Well suppose that it doesn't work our are you willing to stay on the "afterlife" for good?" I asked cautiously.

"Don't know honestly I haven't figured it out." Sudden he grasped my hand in his. "But I do know for now and by now you will fight as much as you can to attempt in solving this issue." "Why do you have have so much fate me Kol?" "Because I believe in you Bonnie Bennett. Your stubborn, hot-headed, brave and a fighter." I caught his glaze flicker on my lips.

I bit my lip, thoughts running in my head. I hated denying that I was slowly falling for Kol Mikaelson, even since our met up on the Other Side. He was my enemy and a vampire. A Original no less. But for me at least personally we've had our unfortunate encounters and well we found ways in sorting them out eventually. For me I didn't see him as "evil malicious blood sucker" anymore, not saying Kol had a fearsome reputation similar to Klaus's, he did.

"What are you think about?" I heard him mutter looking right thought my glaze. "Nothing important really." "No point hiding it love, I can read your emotions." He suddenly grasped my jaw.

I waited as Kol hesitantly moved nearer... his breath only an inch away. I could take in his faint cologne scent which lingered as it reached my nose...

"Bonnie." I close my eyes as I felt my face heat up. Shit Grams almost caught me ready to kiss a vampire. "Yes Grams?" I asked turning my attention to her. Her look seemed stern as she observed Kol and I, more likely Kol since she clearly didn't like how close we sat.

"So tell me out that supposed spell you've claimed to have sorted out?" "Grams, I know what I've said wasn't right but I don't want to worry him. Plus I need more time and then I can break the news if there's no solution." "When will that be Bonnie dear hmmmm? There isn't any time, you need to tell Jeremy now." She was making her way towards me and knocked the lamp off. Literally.

More surprising was she managed to pick it up and place it back. "How did you do that? You aren't suppose to do that from the Other Side."

"Simple darling." I turned to Kol. "The Other Side is falling rapidly now and sooner than I believe the dead will come back again."

"I told you, child, like the Original said here this place is falling apart," Grams said with a scared look in her eyes. "Tell him. Soon. False hope doesn't protect him. It protects you." With that she vanished.

Suddenly I felt my phone ring and I look at the screen, making my face pale. "What's the matter now love?" Kol asked. "It's your brother, Klaus." He nods in understanding. "Well lets see what my dear brother wants."

I pick up the phone. "What is it Klaus?" _"Straight to the point I see? Good we agree on something and avoid introductions." _I rolled my eyes which causes Kol to smirk. _"Is there something you'd like to inform me of?" _"What are you talking about?"

_"Don't play stupid on me witch. What's happening on the Other Side because quite frankly my dear father decided to make an appearance." _"Wait what, how?" I was surprise and I couldn't read Kol's blank expression. _"I was in a deep slumber when he happened to make an uninvited appearance, and was actually physically able to touch me. So tell me what are you hiding Bennett?" _"The Other Side's falling apart." There was silence and I though Klaus hung up until I heated his frustrated growl.

How in the world did Caroline managed to deal with Klaus?

_"You better figure this out or else witch you wished you remained dead." _With that he hung up.

_End of Bonnie's POV_

It was much later around the late afternoon when we were playing charades, until Damon spoke up. "Hey let's play "Never have I Ever" and if we've done do we drink to it." I froze and sharing a look with Damon who nodded with mischievous knowing look.

"Oh I don't think I'm drunk enough." Elena suddenly stated. "Yea hey that's a good idea. Come on guys, oh it'll be fun!" I stated playing along as Elena as Stefan reluctantly agreed.

"Ok I'll start first. Never have I ever died." "Cheers to that one." Damon said ad we all drank our shot. "Ooo, um, never have I ever been possessed by my evil doppelgänger." Stefan ends with a pointed look at Elena. "Pffff. Mean." She stated with a smile as she drank her shot again.

"Hmmm how about never have I ever been fooled evil doppelgänger, while she pretending to be me." The rest of us three all drank to that one, but I have to admit again Katherine pulling that trick was brilliant.

"Never have I ever kissed a Salvatore brother...today." I stated Looking at what Elena was to react to this. She seemed uneasy and peered we eyes at me as Stefan and Damon looked over at her.

"Well are you gonna drink or...?" "Are you trying to imply something?" "No, no of course not, not just curious." There was definitely tension between the two of us now.

"Well I'm going I get another round. Does anybody-" Stefan interrupted. I was waiting for Damon to cut to the chase but Elena beat him. "Never have I ever fucked an Original." She stated with a glare in her eyes. There was dead silence, I could feel all eyes on me now. So Elena wants to play dirty now?

"So Caroline are you going to drink or not? I may not have been in control of my body but I did hear of your dirty confession." I was clutching on my glass hard that cracks were appearing. I thought we'd gotten through with this and again someone brings it up again, and for once it's not even Tyler. It didn't help that I was ready to burst and snap Elena's neck or worst. Especially in my pregnancy the harmonies were getting crazy.

Suddenly Stefan tilted his drink up taking his shot. The other two raised his eyebrows at Stefan. "Rebekah." "Oh I forget the Original Barbie Klaus." Damon said as he leaned back and sipped his as well. At this I saw jealousy shoot in Elena's eyes as I inwardly smirked. I'd rather prefer my twins soon-to-be auntie getting it with Stefan. I followed Stefan in turn not ashamed at all, I wasn't letting Elena getting the satisfaction.

"About time Blonde you get in the Original Hybrid's pants by the way." Damon imputed as I shrugged in turn. "Goes to show how much of slut Caroline Forbes really is." Elena muttered as if it was unaware of the fact we were vampires with splendid hearing. Thankfully for once, Damon interrupted again.

"Never have I ever lied about where Enzo is." Multiply glances where sit between the three. "What's going on?" Elena stated with annoyance. "Nothing since obviously not one's drinking." I said sweetly.

"I told you Damon Enzo probably at Corn- "Cappa or wants to be left alone I get it. But you know how I am and I need to find him. We have unsettled business we need to resolve even if he's the most heartless idiot right now." "Well this just went bonkers, so I'm gonna go get ready for bed." Elena interrupted and headed upstairs.

Thankfully my phone rang and I checked the caller, Rebekah.

"I've got a call so I'm gonna go take this." I liked like a total idiot since neither Salvatore's were paying attention and glare at one another. I zipped to the back door.

"I'm so thankful you called. God it's awkward back here." _"Oh so I'm your getaway Forbes?" _"Is there a reason you called Rebekah?" _"Yes well I don't know if your hybrid boyfriend-" _"Ex-boyfriend." _"Whatever. I don't know if he had informed you of his attempt a couple weeks after Nik and I return to New Orleans after dear Katrina's unfortunately dead."_

Suddenly I heard a scream, Elena's scream and suddenly footsteps(Damon's) going up the steps.

_"What was that?" _"Elena, sorry anyway what were you saying about Tyler?" _"Of course Ms. innocent droppelganger Gilbert always needing help." __"_Rebekah!" "_Tyler attempted to arrive at New Orleans to finish off Nik prior after our trip back."_

"What, and you tell me now after three months!?" _"Well some people have a busy life or a dysfunctional family social affairs they try attempting in controlling. Anyway it didn't turn out good I mean that mutt should realize he didn't have anything against Nik. Nik had him by the heart..." _"Oh god." _"Relax, Nik didn't kill him otherwise he wouldn't be wherever he is now. Ok well I don't know if I should mention this to you, I feel that it's Nik's place but seeing he hasn't told you when we visited either." _"Rebekah just spit it out!"

"_Hayley-" *_beep* "What, Hayley what?" I looked to see the phone needing battery life. "Worst of times." I headed back inside wondering what Hayley (most likely the werslut I encountered through Tyler and that happened to break my neck) had to do with Klaus.

"With Enzo being dead." I heard Stefan on the phone. "Enzo's dead." I looked at him, shocked. Stefan slowly turned around to me, guilty as charged. "How long were you planning on hiding this?" I was in disbelief and betrayed.

"So brother I hear you killed Enzo, and the whole time Elena and you were acting oblivious, which actually was horrible role play". Damon said behind me. "You didn't know either?" I asked. "Nope, so where is he?" **"**So Enzo's here, like here here." I asked.

"Apparently so since Elena almost drowned, but why?"

"That was a distraction to his actually motive." I started out saying, Enzo works around the clock until he gets to what his utter goal is. "He's seeking revenge on the both of us. Stefan and I. Stefan for ripping his heart out, and me for killing his girl. Two kills with one stone. Not to mention he managed to get both Stefan and I biting at each other now."

"How'd he get in though I though..." We all ran out side and saw chains, candles and white powered sprayed around and no sign of our warlock. "Luke's gone." Stefan stated.

"Where could he have gone?" I said as I looked around. Without him the Travellers could locate us now. Elena by now had rushed down by now, and was caught up with the situation. "Lets split up then. Elena, you and Caroline go east. Damon and I will head this way."

We headed opposite directions and soon enough Elena and I were in the woods. "Where do you think he's gone?" Elena asked me. I continued walking, ignoring her as I called Luke's name out. "You're mad at me still?"

"I'm not mad I'm just trying to find our friend who is our protection from the Travellers. Funny that's what this whole mission was you know protecting you and Stef."

"Look I get your mad about us lying but Stefan and I didn't want Damon to feel upset. I feel guilty hiding it." "Really do you? I'm sure you seemed to forgets as you were spending an awful log of time catch up with Stefan."

"What's it matter to you? Stefan's and I are friends." "Friends who stick each others tongue down another's throat?" I didn't hesitant responding. "Where the hell did that come from?"

"I-I don't know." I did know, and it mattered to me about Stefan because I didn't need him getting his heart crushed again by Elena. Though I'm sure he made it clear he didn't feel that way for her any more regardless she'll be his first love. No matter how much Stefan and Elena complimented one another, that was the past. He needed to move on now and start fresh.

_Bonnie's POV _

"So not one of our best dates?" Her stated as we made our way in a cave to locate Julian's body otherwise Tyler would become gone for good if Markos planned to use have Tyler permanently taken over by the traveller Julian.

"Yea well we can only ask for much." I look over at him and break my glaze to continue down the steps. "Why are you avoiding me Bon?" "I'm not I'm just wanting to get out if here quickly, it's making me uneasy." "Your right about that one."

We leaned over male bodies. "What's it again that's on Julian's body?" "An eagle." I turned over an arm and saw a bird or what looked like a dove. "That's a dove." "I know Jer."

"What do we have here?" We looked and saw a mixed woman with two companions. Travellers. Suddenly Jeremy started clutching his throat. "Stop it what are you doing?" "Stalling your time, as I squeeze his windpipes." The brown traveller said as her men collected the last body, the eagle flashing on his arm as they departed.

We when back and witnessed the ritual being taken place as Tyler twitched in pain. Suddenly his eyes were pitched black and resumed to Tyler's eyes again. "I assume you didn't find my body." Great.

_End of Bonnie's POV _

I stood watching the barn burn until Stefan arrival next to me. "Never have I ever had a ghost try to burn me alive." I smiled and titled my head up to him. "Drink." "Come on, cars packed lets go."

"Hey we're friends right? We tell each other things... Trust one another." I stood grounded not moving until we talked about what happened earlier today. "Caroline I didn't tell you because I didn't trust you."

"Still sucks to be left out the loop thought." "It's it makes you feel better I tell you things Elena had no idea of." I scoffed. "Like what?" He reached to wipe off something on my cheek.

"How you dirt here." "Stop!" I laugh out pushing his hand away. Well it got us both smiling. "I also didn't want to to know because I know you, and I know how to two had a chemistry thing going on." My mouth was left agape and eyes widen. "Oh please we did not thank you very much. Your delusional!"

"Hmmm didn't seem like it that way, wonder how Klaus would feel." "Jealous, possessive and find competition that's for sure." I ticked off on my fingers.

"The main idea though overall was... I didn't want you to think less of me." I place my hand on Stefan's cheek. "Yea your not perfect but don't ever think I'd think any less of you. I'm not perfect myself. Heck we all aren't. We've got each others backs all right bro?" "All right sis." I grabbed Stefan's arm. "Hey come on let's get back before the other two get pissed off." Little would I know what unfortunately event would take place again...

**Yea that's it! I know it's been long so hopefully my effect here paid well. R and R! ****You think the Kennet scene was too rushed and OCed?**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello readers! I'm sooooo sorry I've taken so long to update. There way my Senior project and well I was being lazy on updating and wanted some own time for myself. I ended up getting caught up watching this TV movie called_ Labyrinth _which was pretty interesting! Ekkkkk I just read Chapter 1 of Silver Shadows of the Bloodline series of Richelle Mead! July get over here already! Ok now updates! Oh God I only have a day left until I graduate! 0o ****So I'm sure you noticed my new story called ****_Origins_**** it's all about Caroline and her past before TVD ever occurred! She'll be portrayed differently and hopefully similar to get vampire state of badass! It'll take place the summer before high school, so she's 14 and a vampire huntress tahdah! Caroline in this story knows about the Supernatural obviously! She gets sent to Montana to visit cousin and well lets say it'll be one hell of a summer that will change everything! Check it out! ****I'm adding a little something here inspired by Midnight172013R ****_Wings and Fangs._**** Any type of complain please just PM me instead of placing it on the review, thanks. I also requested season 1 of VD, because I wanted to see how the show was before all the sudden complains come to be... and my friend convinced me too... which I'm watching right after!^^**

**Disclaimer: CW owns TVD and TO**

_Don't let me go_  
_Hold me in your beating heart_  
_I won't let go_  
_Forever is not enough_  
_Let me lay my head down on the shadow by your side_  
_Don't let me go_  
_Hold me in your beating heart_  
_\- RAIGN "Don't Let Me Go"_

I'd finished up packing my suitcase at home where it resided under my bed, and was trying to get ahold of Liv and Luke. I bet they were purposely ignoring my calls...  
"Aww wakey wakey yet traveler?" I heard Damon mocking voice as I waked in the Salvatore compound. Stefan and Elena were kidnapped no guesses who so it left Damon and I plus the rest of the gang to help locate them from the Travelers. I let out a frustrated sigh.

"I know you well enough that theirs a problem, what is it Blondie?"

"Luke and Liv haven't answered any of my calls, texts or- Oh god is that Mr. Sikes?!"

"No idea who he is, but you happen to know him?"

"Duh oh course! He helped me set up and open my first savings account and I got a lolly as my treat".

Damon leaned to stretch his back."Well from here on out your old buddy Mr. Sikes is claimed by some dirt poor traveler. Him and his buddies I caught chanting away in town square last week. That's not even the biggest news of course. Markos and his boy band are planning a ultra-super duper spell to undo an ancient boring witch curse. That's pretty bad news for us that undos all witch magic aka vampires like you and your sexy self and I and my handsome self are goners".

Shit we were screwed basically anyone that was of supernatural were either going to die or resume to their old state. So I'd become a dead human from the car accident... I looked down at my bump. Make that a dead human and two dead supernatural unborn babies. I turned my glaze to the former Mr. Sikes. "You better tell us where the hell Markos had Stefan and Elena".

"Ooo chill the temper Blonde, no matter how much of a turn on it may be". I rolled my eyes. Damon turned to the traveller as he make muffled noises. "Yea... Can't hear you buddy speak up". The traveller didn't say anything. "Hmm could quite catch that so..." Suddenly Damon plunged a pointer in Sikes hand as he screamed him pain. I winched a bit. "Lookie here Blonde he's trying to tell us something!" I gave Damon a "are-you-serious" look. Damon yanked the cloth off Sikes.

"It doesn't matter any more of where Markos is. There's nothing to stop him now".

_Bonnie's POV_

"Bonnie!" I let out a sigh as I heated Damon's voice I already had more matters to prepare and deal with.

"Hmmmm daring looks as if the eldest Salvatore calls for you".

"Yea and I think I have a good idea why". I made my way downstairs as I saw Enzo a foot away from Damon arms crossed and Damon himself taking out a leg plunged in his chest.

"Ah there you are witch, please inform Damon of his promise". I turned to Damon. "Enzo said you promised to bring him back". "Uh, you're paraphrasing. He said, quote "I will find a way". I turned and gave him a glare, which didn't help as Kol found it amusing as he managed to sipped on some scotch.

"Hey hello still here in case you forgot, and look I know what I said." Damon interrupted.

"Remind him he doesn't have a good track for keeping promises as well". "Enzo zip it!" I hissed, god I will need aspirin after all this. Kol choked up a laugh making Enzo turn to him. "Who the bloody hell are you chap?"

"I'm Kol Mikaelson mate, former best looking of all (god his ego is big) Original vampire. I'm sure you've heard of me?" "Ah I happened to meet another gorgeous blonde who was an Original as well." "That would be my lovely sister Rebekah".

Enzo turned back to me. "Witch listen here, the Other Side is at a brink of collapsing. I'll continue to pester you all until I'm returned to the land of the living".

"Ah actually mate darling Bonnie-" I glazed at Kol making him shut up, who clearly he didn't like that as he glared back. I turned back to Damon. "You better find a away to fix all this or else my head will explode!" I end with my hands up in the air.

"Is she always like that?"

"Nah, I've seen worse mate, but I gotta admit majority of the time you'll enjoy her burst of irritation and anger". I tune out both Enzo and Kol, as Damon speaks up looking over towards Enzo I presume.

"Hey, I'm sorry ok?" This gets the two ghosts attention. "First I've got two missing doppelgänger, second there a traveller that wants to wipe out our town of magic, and third Mr. Sikes our friendly bankers residing in the closet. So escape from netherworlds has to wait for tomorrow". We both see a bottle of scotch fly pass into the fireplace, making the flames burst more.

"Nice aim, though that was a fair share of scotch wasted".

"Don't care".

"I think he wants to be penciled today". I quietly state as I bit my lip.

" I know a better idea,how about you bring him back".

"What, you're kidding right?!" I ask as Damon made his way to across me.

"If I remember Liv is stirring up a spell to prevent you from leaving and the Other Side going kaboom. Just include Enzo, he's all yours to take care of. Hear me Enzo, just hitch a ride with Bonnie Bennett all right?" There's a brief awkward silence from the rest of us while I look away and bite on my lower lip. "See, delegating, I feel better now". Damon concludes.

"Damon, that's not a good idea."

Suddenly Jeremy enters thought the door. "Little Gilbert." "You called?" "Yea I need you and your Xbox buddy to run an errand for me." Damon strolls passed him. Jeremy looks towards me, his glaze pierces trying to decipher the problem. "Come on let's go!" Damon calls out finally getting Jeremy to turn away and follow him out.

I let out a sigh.

"Well what are you waiting for? Ring up your little witchy friend and get her over here". I can feel Kol's burning glaze on me, but I ignore it. "Right... of course".

_End of Bonnie's POV_

"What the hell is all this?" I asked noticing all piles of motionless Travellers bodies stumped in corners or sprawled out anywhere else.  
"Welcome them Barbie, they are our new guests." Damon said before continuing. "Traveller husk who of course are currently passengers in your beloved town folks." He turned to Matt and Jeremy. "You two patrol town and ring me up if anything unusual that we're use to by now pops up."

"What exactly are you planning on doing with Markos minions?" I asked as Matt and Jermey departed.

"It's a way of luring Markos here. He hopes to get his buddies from the cave and we need Elena and Stefan, so how about a trade?"

"So you think that a ancient warlock in your house is the best solution? That's the best idea you came up with?"

Damon turned to me. "It the only idea unless your hybrid snatched passenger host ex-boyfriends is willing to help."

I scoffed. "Julian isn't Tyler so therefore he's has no reason to pitch in any help. I need to figure out a way to get Tyler back, he's just extra baggage for now."

"You know it's not a crime if we're to give up now, I mean are't we all tried of Tyler by now, especially since you're done with him."

"You know what really irks me? You're whole I'm-too-cool-to-care attitude. It's getting old and quite annoying. Plus it's your way to cope from you relationship troubles with Elena."

"Spare the whole relationship therapy advices."

"Fine I will, as long as you keep your murderous hands off Tyler, until I come up with some solution. By the way just because I've moved on from Tyler doesn't mean I still don't care about him. Besides I don't' abandon the people I care about. Take note of that." I give Damon a fake smile and leave out the door.

I eventually spotted Bonnie at some point pack already. "How about we kill Tyler-" "You actually want to kill your ex?" Bonnie ask as she places some books and other equipments in her box. It was close to finales week and of course winter break. Time sure flies by fast.

"Hey just hear me out ok?" Bonnie shrugs and continues to pack. "Right lets here it."

"Okay so we know a travellers inside Tyler and the knife isn't in our possession. The basic idea is to either inflict injuring basically kill the traveller. So how about we kill Tyler which makes Julian removed because you know now the body is done for. Tyler being a hybrid moves into the Other Side, and then bam! We use that spell Liv has to bring him back as well as save you!" I ended snapping my fingers, and turn to Bonnie with a grin.

"What do you think?" "Well it would be a Brilliant idea... if the spell was to exist." I saw Bonnie end with a defeated look.

My smile faltered. "Bonnie what aren't you tell us"? "The spell doesn't exist, I lied. There isn't anyway to stop what's occur to the Other Side at least for now." "So is there a way or not?" "I don't' know really know right now..."

Bonnie started heading out the door headed out the door but not before turning back towards me.

"Look Care...how about we just focus on Elena and Stefan for now, later we can try our best at preventing the Other Side downfall though I hope some miracle happens soon. Otherwise just be prepared for another goodbye, for good. So I'd advise you not to kill Tyler." with that Bonnie left leaving me in a sadden atmosphere.

_Bonnie POV_

"So you lied the whole time witch? Were you planning on tell or waiting until the darkness consumed me whole before the awful truth came out?" Enzo bitterly asked, as I opened the car trunk. I didn't answer him and it angered him further.

"Answer me!" he yell and knocked over my box.

"Yes I did okay. Get this in your head, there may not be a chance-"

"There is always a chance. Your boyfriend, Markos and you all came back from the Death!"

"Markos came back because his travellers used doppelgänger blood in that spell, which in turn has destroyed any magic that's held the Other Side together, It's continuing to unveiling and I don't' know if there's enough time to find a solution."

"You better find a way witch or else-"

"All right I get it, and I'm going to try to find a way but at some point you'll need to accept the fact we'll may be gone for good!"

Enzo leaned in near me and a back a way a bit."I refuse to give up and accept my non-existence, as long as the Other Side is still around, and I haven't been yanked into oblivion. I managed to survived in a cell for 50 years; poked, podded and tortured. I could have lost hopes by all means but I clunged on it. I will find a way then in my own hands."

I turned to pick up the box and looked up upon a new presence.

" I know you." Enzo looked in confusion and curiosity.

"You almost killed my boyfriend in the cave."

"What's going on?" I knew it was a matter of time before Enzo would ask.

"A traveller just died."

"Please if you get the chance tell Julian I tried." with that the lady traveller moved through me as I gasped in pain.

_End of Bonnie's POV_

"What are suppose to take? Photos, clothes, hair products. Oh who am I kidding? It won't matter once we're all death!" Stefan and Elena had gotten back, but with every pro there is that irking con in the way for us bunch. They ran into Liv and Luke trying to kill one of them to stop the spell. The spell already was done and prevented the two magic users to continue their spell. Also that meant Stefan and Elena managed to burn with their daylight rings on. I'd already figured it once I went into a "panic attack" as flashbacks of Katherine suffocating me to my death took place. We needed to get out here and fast, I worried how this was to effect the twins.

I was with Bonnie currently as we packed- okay I was doing all the packing as she sat there unmoved.

"Bonnie, stop sitting there and pack!"

"I'm thinking."

"Well think while you pack whatever can fit, so we can get out of here! Deaths upon us, and you said a vampire appeared from Old Miller road, so it's spread outward of Mystic Falls!"

Bonnie just sat there unmoved.

"Hello, Bon what part of we-are-going-to-die isn't regurgitating!"

"I think I found a way to get us all back from the Other Side."

"What..."

"I need to find Enzo." with that Bonnie quickly left, I hoped she found a way because we needed to get out of here and I can't offered to have the twins face this undesired fate. We needed to get away as far as possible for now and come up with some plan afterwards.

Bonnie's POV

I looked at my dorm room one last time before closing it and making my way down the hall until Enzo and Kol arrived.

I knew whatever hope we had was gone from the expressions wore on both Enzo and Kol.

"What happened?" I asked.

"We hit a little snag." Enzo said.

"That lady traveller we met up with knew of the spell that brought that Markos lad of yours here, that was slipped away once the air picked up and swept her into oblivion." Kol summed up.

"So that's it then there's no other way?"

"I wouldn't give up that easily darling I think there is one other way..."

_End of Bonnie's POV_

_"_Oh where the hell is Bonnie? I swear she was right behind me." I pace around next to Stefan.

"I'm going to find out what's taking so long." before Stefan could do anything Tyler-well Julian showed up catching his breath.

"I'm looking for Maria. I heard she brought you back to Mystic Falls." the last one was toward Stefan.

_Oh god... he didn't know what happened to her yet shit. _I thought as Stefan and I shared worried cautious looks.

"um, yea she did." Stefan said slowly.

"Did she tell you where she was headed, since she can;t stay here. The towns completely overrun."

Stefan looked down as I bit my lower lip, fiddling with my hands a bit.

"What the problem, did she or did she not tell you where she's headed or what?" Julian impatiently said.

"Uh, listen you're not going to like this but... Maria isn't coming back."

Julian peered at him, "What are you talking about?"

Stefan stepped closer, "She's gone, I'm sorry." he tried to reach out to comfort him, but he stepped back.

"No don't touch me."

"It wasn't Stefan's fault." I said trying to defend Stefan.

"She saved your ass-" Julian continued on ignoring me.

"I didn't kill her, the witches did."

"Well someone;s going to have to pay." with that he pushed Stefan.

"Hey, hey I'm not in the mood for a fight, all right?" Stefan said placing himself up again, that had me behind Julian.

"Look, my wife's dead. I'm in some hybrid freaks body and I've no where to go since my own people are trying to kill me!"

"Listen we're going to find a way to stop this spell, even if that resorts to Mystic Falls being gone. We'll find a way to save ourselves all right?" it distracted Julian as I wrapped my arms around his neck to snap it, but it wasn't enough time as he swerved and flashed Tyler's hybrid eyes and fangs on me.

I gasped and waited for him to make his move until Stefan zipped in and slammed him on the car door. Suddenly I heard something rip and Julian pulled back with...a heart.

No No NO!

I gasped and held my hands up to my mouth.

Stefan gasped in pain as his skin paled and he fell.

"There dead doppelgänger, the spell's stopped now." Julian tossed Stefan's heart aside and walked away.

"Oh. my God. Oh my God!" _This can't be happening no god please this can't be happening... this wasn't suppose to happened. We were planning on getting out of here soon..._

I ran to Stefan's side as I held his head up. "No, no." Never once did I expect this to happen at all, not once. I clutched on my head, "What the hell just happened?" I knew it was possible to rip a vampire's heart... but I believed this would never occur to Stefan or Damon. I felt tears building up, and suddenly something strong building up... something foreign I felt like I knew before. It nothing to do with vampire instinct that was for sure. This was something completely different...

_Bonnie's POV_

_"_Not give up? Kol, Maria was the only one who was willing to help us, who knew the spell!"

" Matem you saw the great beyond happened, and it'll continue to happen-"

"I know that's why we need to get to Orleans."

"What... Orleans... New Orleans?"

"Yes love, what other Orleans? Anyway there are ancient grimoires I suspect still in the library or mother's old spellbook?"

" That's a brilliant idea we need to get out of here." Enzo agreed with Kol.

"Look as much as that's a good I idea... I can't just drop everything and ditch. My friends are going to worry and become suspecious. Not to mention thay may need me or-" I stopped and looked over them.

I had to be imagining things... there no way that was Stefan, could he really...?

"Stefan..." my voice became a whispered as the other two heared me.

"What?' Enzo asked in a whisper, while Kol face pieced together what happened. "So the young Salvatore himself met his end? Now we've got something in common."

I walked over to Stefan.

"Bonnie."

"This-This no this can't be happing..."

"Please tell me you figured out a way to bring us al back." I turned to Kol and who nodded.

"I-I lost it... the first approach." I said.

Stefan sighed then picked up the last bit.

"What's the other approach?"

"Kol, suggested we head to Orleans. There may be something in his mom's spell book or something the Originals have that can help."

"I don't know, what about the others?"

"You might as well make your way through me to discuss this as all four of us." Stefan gave me a sympathetic look as he walked through me.

" Enzo...Kol."

"Mate."

"Baby Ripper."

"Okay if there's a chance we can't make it to Orleans then what." I asked Kol.

"Why darling simple, we bring Orleans to us... or should I say my family. I'm sure they won't hesitate to assisting if it means that they are threatened themselves of this matter." Kol said.

The rest of us shared a look.

"You think that's good idea?" Stefan asked.

"Hmm seeing there's no other option ripper... It's the only chance we got. Let's make way for a reunion mates and darling."

"I hope this is a good idea, I wonder how Caroline will react upon seeing Klaus again?" I muttered to Stefan who's face fell.

"She saw it all."

I closed my eyes and held on Stefan's hand.

_End of Bonnie's POV_

I felt something warm build up inside of me that was strangely soothing. Something strong I've never felt before. Regardless I had tears streaming down, and was screaming for help. My voice was just getting hoarser. The tears hit Stefan's face, and I felt anger now. Markos and his companions were going to pay for taking away the brother I never had. The one who helped me while they could with my transitioning and blood lust.

I opened my eyes and say something really freaky on my arm, well an outline on my arm. "What the hell...?" There was this light outline all over my body actually as I scanned my legs and curves.

I'm taking about light, as in you know the whole concept of angels and halos. I had literally an aura of some sorts outlined around my body. I'd eventually calmed down and the aura had dimmed enough not making in too prominent like a light bulb as it was before. "What's happening to me, what is this?" I was shocked and scared.

Things were just getting freakier and freakier...

**Okay I like the twist I put in! Unlike the finale I'm putting a crossover of TOxTVD next chapter and now Caroline had discovered something new about herself... it will be more in depth later chapters sooo yea that this is it for now. Ahhhh I'm graduatuating Froday! Practices are Wed and Thurs! Later peeps R and R!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Okay Okay I know I should have updated this wayyyyy soonnner... it's summer and I was lazy plus well I was preparing for my Graduation... anyhow also I've yet to watch the finale I only got... to the part where our Queen Caroline Forbes snaps Luke's neck and then the stupid CW app crashes and doesn't reload where I was left off... Then I finished season 1 of TVD soooo yea... haha I'm listening to ****_Stefan's Theme _****that I feel totally fits this current state he's in. **

**Also turns out ****_CW Now_**** also is replaying current TV shows seasons... hmmm might catch up on TO until episode 1x16 then stop,and I'm totally watching TVD 5x11! Thanks to my reviewers and readers that have enjoyed this story it means a lot to me... huh who knew some simple crazy idea would really want you guys wanting more... Yes I've had users personally message me to update soon! now here we go! So TVD 6 Damon's the antagonist... so obviously he and Bon-Bon will return but perhaps not the same... duh duh duhhhhhhh! **

**Then rumour that TO 2 may explore Klaus's werewolf bloodline and his wolf clan or whatever... oh and Moon-Moon has fallen into deep depression and trama! Boo-hoo (Not!) Okay I don't know if this chappie will be that good... I'm going to have my version of the finale that would have been waayyyyy more epic! The major reason I was stalling on the update was because I was trying to develop a good twist and logical scenario with TO and TVD crossover...**

_It's my own design_

_It's my own remorse_

_Help me to decide_

_Help me make the most of freedom_

_And of pleasure_

_Nothing ever lasts forever_

_Everybody wants to rule the world_

_\- Lorde "Everybody Wants To Rule The World"_

**_*Insert Stefan's Theme*_**

"Elena, please pick up... whatever you're currently doing... please... just drop it. Meet me back at the Salvatore's ... it's about Stefan." I ended the voice mail and pressed my cell to my face as fresh tears arose again. I had paced for sometime as I left my message and had abruptly stopped again in front of Stefan's corpse. "I'm so so so sorry Stef... I should have been quicker to detect Julian's move." by now I'd knelt in front of him looming over his face stroking his hair back. I looked over to where Julian threw Stefan's heart, and zoomed over toward it. I hesitantly picked it up, really more like cradle it to myself and gently placed it in my front pocket.

I went back to Stefan and reached to pull his body up. I placed my arm around his waist and his arm across my shoulder, as I held his wrist there. "Come on let's get you back, for the others to see." I felt the dead weight not just because of Stefan's corpse but... I blame myself for his death... it loomed there as I trotted back home...

I sat down on the couch, my hands together around my cell, as I waited for the group to come. I needed to talk to someone...anyone about this... I knew who I had in mind and to hell with it I went for it. I'm sure there were numerous times I ever stopped or took a pause at _his_ name... the person I made to make a ridiculous promise because of my cowardliness...

I took a deep shaky breath, as my undead heart beating at a rapid pace I swore never would have never occurred again. I pressed the number and waited as the signal tone rang. I sat as one ring...two rings...three ring tones went... my whole body was anxious, as I tapped my left leg impatiently.

_*Beep* If you've called this number then you've signed yourself a death wish or have something to say that is to have caught my attention. Unfortunately I'm unavailable at the current moment having far more important things to take care of or indulge. But please leave your message and I may call back._

_Same old Klaus as always..._ I think as I roll my eyes but can't help but laugh as I get to hear his voice I've come to miss a lot.

"Klaus, it's me Caroline. I know this is unexpected... especially where we left off last time... anyway um well a lot of shit has been happening and well I needed someone to talk to... no real surprise it's you and honestly I feel that it would have been you in the end of it all. There are some things that have happen as of now and there are other personal matters I've come across that I should have told you sooner... and I can't tell you at least on here. This is something we need to discuss at some point soon together. When you get the chance would you call me back?"

I ended the call just as Elena and Damon busted inside. Elena held her hands up her month taking in Stefan's appearance on the couch. "Oh my god, Stefan?!" "I wasn't sure where to-to bring him, and no way in hell was I going to leave him out there!" I said more to Damon than Elena. I was nervous he'd blame me of Stefan's death and kill me right there and then.

Damon was in complete shocked, but hurried by his brother's side as Damon leaned down by Stefan, his voice asked in a deadly tone. "Where is my brother's heart?" I quickly and gently cradled out Stefan's darken-blooded heart and slowly placed it by Damon's side. From there, Damon took it and plunged it inside Stefan's hollowed chest, where it belonged. Honestly it was so strange knowing how Damon numerous times threaten to tear Stefan's heart out and was known of such..reputation.

"Damon come on..." Elena said as she grabbed his shoulders trying to sooth him, didn't achieve as much as Damon was shaking in fury.

"Bonnie...Bonnie said there may be a way to reverse all this. She can find the way to bring people back. Tell me she'll bring him back!" Damon looks at me and responses, "We'll bring him back al right, I'll make sure of it or else their will be numerous death tolls on my hit list. Let's get this away from prying eyes." with that he took a shawl and covered Stefan over., and quickly marched out. I was the last to leave from the others as I glanced back. _We'll get you back, _I said as a last thought rubbing my left arm until I dragged myself with the rest.

_Bonnie's POV_

"Damon stop!" I yelled as he smashed and broke the items around him. He tore a wooden leg off from the chair by him pointing it towards me. "You swore you had a plan Bonnie!" "Yes, I did have the traveller who knew the spell but-" "You lost her!"

"No, I didn't _lose_ her Damon, she was sucked into oblivion... like everyone else on the Other Side!" I saw Enzo and Kol observing the current feud between Damon and I. Enzo seemed more amused leaning back with that infuriating smirk and arms crossed. Kol on the other hand seemed like he'd want to bash Damon's head again with that bat of his.

"Find another!" "I'm trying, there is another way... but it's more than just having a spell, Markos come back _because_ a dozen of travellers were willingly sacrificing themselves to overwhelm me. They won't even bat an eye to consider a helping hand for a bunch of supernatural strangers." I ended crossing my arms over.

By then Damon was an inch away from me, pointing now a metal fire rod right above my left collarbone, itching to move across and drive it in my chest. This had Enzo grasp Kol shoulder as he had his I'm-going-to-torture-you-until-you-beg-death look.

"What you need is motivation witch. You know if the Other Side falls everyone we knew and you will not exist, gone just like that." he ended with a snap of his finger. "I know that, do you actually think I want to die?" "It happened before." "Shut up Damon." "No, because my... brother is over there." "I know, Damon." Finally Damon throw aside the metal rod. "So is Alaric, and your grams." I try to hold back my tears upon Grams, "I-I know."

"Ahem. Let's not forget us two. Well more me being on the top of the search and rescue list." I glance away from Enzo and look back to Damon. "Enzo's here." Damon puts on a fake smile and turns around with his arms wide open. " So Mr. Butterfinger's decides to show his ass self hmmm? I wonder how it feels for you r only hope of returning slip through your fingers pun intended." "Hello as well, Mr. Grumpypants. Do tell him to plan nice and tell of our plan."

"There is another idea we came up of..." "Well go on with it." "It's going to involve some old familiar faces from a last year that had quickly left down south." Damon gives me a confused look, and it hits him as his eyes widen. "No, no fucking way." "Well that is one other option we've got left." "I don't want a reunion with that psychotic Hybrid and his crazy vampire family... you'll give us an earlier death than intended."

"For now while we do wait, we could also go with Enzo's plan he added in, but it's really going take a toll." "Don't worry witch I'm already on it. But of course a witch is still required even if this Original's family is headed over here with the spells." "Yea, more or less I'm sure we have one in handy..."

_End of Bonnie's POV_

Elena and I made took our places in front the the twin witches SUV. Elena at the front, me at the back. I was fuming with anger, and this time I doubt I'd feel in the mood for any sort of remorse if I was to kill.

Liv got out the SUV. I walked ahead as I caught on Elena's statement. "A little tip. If you're going to flee the scene of the crime take back roads." Liv scoffed. "You really want to do this?" "Oh you must be referring to the part where you try to kill a droppleganger? Well guess what? Stefan's death." Elena stated as I literally was glaring behind Liv's head, if only looks could kill... Luke had gotten out as well but stood by the car door.

Liv wore a surprised and baffled look. " I know you don't believe me, but I am sorry." Elena shrugged her shoulders. " That's good, because you're going to bring him back." "Look, I know what you need from us, but with two dropplegangers alive, the travellers will restart the spell again. So bye-bye witch magic and you vamps are gonners." "Well see that's the thing, they won't while we slaughter them all including Markos to bring Stefan back."

"We can't help you." Luke spoke up finally. God I wanted to break this warlock's neck, as I felt the same energy flow through me again like it had upon Stefan's death. "...Even if we wanted to, our coven would kill us." I didn't bite back my retort and honestly I didn't want to. "Stefan saved you're fucking life." Luke looked over at me, with surprise and slight terror as the aura outlined around me again faintly though and I felt some foreign wind sweep around me.

Luke composed himself, "I know he did, but-" "We can't risk it." Liv concluded."Oh but I think you will." I ended and zoomed towards Luke and twisted his neck once he hit the ground. "No!" Liv screamed looking at her brother's corpse.

"Now that I've given you the motivation, you'll be required to help now. Your brother's currently on the Other Side, so you're ready to risk it now? Because I've time for any sorts of stalling and ringing around the bushes." Liv gave me this odd look, part of it was out of fear (Klaus had rubbed off of me...) and something else... like she was trying to decipher something in me her must have noticed... could it be the aura?

"What are you?" she asked me close to me range of hearing. So she was sensing something odd in me that even she didn't know of. Okay so this has gotten me freaked out a bit. Liv turns away and looks at Elena as I pause at my overflown thoughts. "Okay fine, I'll...help."

_Bonnie's POV_

Every damn time... and I still can't really handle the pain when the victim crosses over. I gasp in pain and hunch over a bit. "Well as long as it is one less witchy twin in the world." Enzo chips in. If we weren't in our current situation and if were both resumed our identities well... i doubt by the time I'm done Enzo would push himself back up. "Not in the mood for your jokes Enzo, we've got lives to save. Besides your wrong, it means it one more person to resurrect."

"And so the list keeps getting longer and longer... god witch pick up the pace!" "Hey stop rushing me or I'm not going to do it!"

"Lying isn't good darling, I thought you knew better?" "Okay, whatever but with Liv doing the spell and no attempt of bring back her brother would be-"

"Savy, or smart?"

"Decisive, or permissible?"

"No and no. It's flat out cruel, which wouldn't matter if this traveller of your Enzo isn't showing up? Klaus himself isn't arriving until the late afternoon... at least." "Now now love, you know how my brother is... so it's not much of a shocker."

"Bonnie?" I slowly turn around and see the one person whose body was mangled with days ago. "Tyler is that you?" I whisper hesitantly and approach him. he seemed confused. "How the hell did I get here." "Well err you've died and you're...you. Guess Caroline was right all along. You dying eliminated the traveller inside you." "Hang on a minute, did you say I'm dead." I bite my lip, and sighed. "I did but we'll bring you back."

"The list resumes its growth as it seems." Ignoring Enzo I continue. "I need you to trust me al right, I've got this handled." "Do I even have a choice?" he asked in defeat. I raise my arm out instead and extent my hand out to him. Tyler rolls his eyes and sighs before grasping my shoulder and enters through me.

_End of Bonnie's POV_

_"_ Yo, Professor Salvatore in case you have forgotten, you know there are two young lady vamps who aren't in the presence of the map!"spoke through the phone as Liv places Luke's body in the back. "Yea, don't forget us!" Elena adds in. _"Football player I gave you one task..." "I'll send you two the picture."_

_"Okay so you two are on witch duty thank god otherwise I'd probably leave ripped out necks..., anyhow there is a cemetery outside the entrance of Mystic Falls where you lot can work out the Traveller spell without prying eyes. There happens to be a major gas line in town we can leak up and bada biing bada boom, dead travellers activates spell to usage."_

"Okay but how are you going to get the Travellers in one place?" I ask. "_That's where Mommy Cop comes to play Barbie Vampire. She'll convince them to gather somewhere inside, until by seven these two Einstein's will open the gas that'll leak and them by ten minutes we bail out. Crisped dead Travellers plus activated spell equals loved one returned. Questions...no...good. Get on it. Oh by the way Blondie..."_

"What?" I asked irritated. "_There's happens to be additional packaging helping us out and well a welcome gift for you that you'll enjoy."_ "What the hell is that suppose to mean?" _"You'll find out soon...eventually."_ *Click*

_Bonnie's POV_

_"How does this all work?" _I sighed before answering Jermey as Kol and Enzo's footsteps trailed behind me. "An anchor is like a gateway. It normally only one way in, but in case of travellers and the spell of there's Liv does will combine with the travellers and open the gateway allowing anyone on the Other Side to push through me like with Markos." _"What happens to you?"_ "I'll be anchor-less duh." That was true...except well... "_Yea, but how will you leave?" "_Don't worry about it..I've got it cover so take care." I hang up, clutching on the phone.

"What is your plan Bennet?" Enzo said. " That is my job to get you guys and others more out just as this spell is yours-"

"Which he happens to suck at darling." "Your in this too Kol... come on we were suppose to be on the road already." I turn away but stop dead upon the person I see. "I'm late aren't I . My bad I was watching some 80 year old witch dragged to Neverland. Somehow it was quite entertaining." "Stefan?" I asked confused. "No darling it's Silas." Kol spoke with an icy tone in his voice. "Ah well since this chap here spoiled the fun, well Bonnie dear meet our helpful Traveller who had our ticket out." No fucking way.

"You killed my dad Silas." I said with pure venom and hostility in my tone. "Well I'll be bringing your friends back in return as well as I. What do you say...Bygones?"

We reached the cemetery and well let's say I hate Silas as my mentor. "As Vezat Es Vet" "As Vezat Es Vat" "Es Vet, Not Vat, god I feel like I'm teaching a infant Calculus." I glare at Silas as I place my hands on my hips. "Oh I'm sorry but I happened to be having a nervous crisis on unleashing such a plague on earth!" "Plague eh... I like it it's biblical and fitting of my sorts knowing I'll kill dozens once I get out of this prison. By the way how is my doppelgänger? A handsome fellow so so sad..."

"Just teach me the damn spell!" "Actually I think Original bloodsucker here might be best suited for your impatient... I heard him mumbling the spell and mastering it in just two attempts unlike you. Alternate to wanting to kill you right now." I grit my teeth and was close to unleashing my harsh string of words until Elena come in rushing with Liv behind her.

"Hey you found the traveller to help get us out." "Oh course he's here as we speak. By the way _thanks_ for your time whoever you are."

"Oh I'm just perfect specimen of man, that's all." " I retort to that." Kol imputed.

"Yea such a...moody old lady that's all you know how they are all simile." "Err... okay then well I'll just go call Damon and note he that we're ready."

"Come darling. let's see how you'll do with my assistance that that cranky ancient warlock who happens to be stealing precious spotlight." Kol motions as he strides in front of me. I smile a bit at his attempt to lighten my mood. "All right let's get this over with so we can get this show on the road."

A good hour or so, I head outside the cemetery to Enzo who was leaning on a cemetery monument. "Everything all right in there witch?" "We're ready, now that Kol was a more helpful substitute mentor compared to Silas...FYI crappy ass mentor, even though he did tell us the verses of the traveller spell." Suddenly I feel a rumble start again and the wind picking up. "It's starting again." Enzo notes as he staggers a bit. Silas and Kol arrive, "She's ready, let's get this started." The wind picks up speed as the other three fly over and try to hang on the tree barks.

"Grab my hand!" I yell as I try to reach out towards Enzo who's the closest to me. He manages to reach my hand and I proceed to reach Kol's arm, then came Silas. "Well hurry up now!" he yells. I reach out my hand and the moment he's able to reach the tips of my finger I pull back with a straight face. "Bygone." With that Silas gets pulled into the dark abyss. "Ah I see your intentions there love, you cheeky witch that's revenge right there!" Kol pointed out with a smirk and what appeared appreciation in his eyes.

_Ohto eestenay as vazet esvet ohnaz eespalit_

"Look's like the spells started guys, get ready. I wonder if grams might show up." "Well I'll head back for now until it's time to head back to the living." Enzo said as he headed back. "You know you can wait to Kol." "I know love, but I want to hang around you more." "To annoying me." "Now darling, I'm not only capable of only that...if you know what I mean." "Ugh you're infuriating! Whatever I'm going to call for my grams."

"Didn't I teach you to not rush your elders?" I saw my Grams appear five minutes later. "Oh Grams, thank god I found a way to bring everyone back." "I wasn't born yesterday Bonnie. I know what has been going on and you'll be incapable in holding long enough to send everyone out. Even if possible you're still the anchor and once this place goes down..."

"I know what you're going to say." I cut grams off knowing I didn't want to hear the bitter truth. "No... you don't Bonnie dear. I was going to say how it's been such a privilege to watch you grow into the beautiful and marvellous lady you've become. It was only yesterday at seventeen you discovered you're true heritage... and now you're twenty baby and have grown stronger than any Bennett witch I've know or heard about." Grams had some much pride and happiness in her eyes that had me tear up.

"Thanks Grams, oh you'll have to pass through me once the ritual begins." I end with a smile looking forward to having Grams again. Instead she looks at me with a thin smile and sadness in her eyes. "No, honey, I'm staying here." The sudden images of her return scatter as I look at her in disbelief. "Grams what are you taking about, this place is about to imploded and dragging everyone in it." "Bonnie you're not the only member who knows how to sacrifice. I knew what her intentions where. "No-No Grams please don't do this and leave me." "Bonnie you'll be fine sweetie, I'll finally be able to rest in peace. Good luck and I love you." Grams approaches me and engulfs me in a hug. "I'd may distrust Vampires, but if you head into a relationship with that one over there just be on guard." she whispered in my ear before letting me go. She then walked away from me as a light enveloped her. I fell on my knees, tears streamed down and I felt Kol presence beside me, his hand on my back trying to sooth my pain as I lean in his touch.

I heard footsteps as we both looked up, and I was left confused. There weren't that many travellers-estimate of ten- that were death, and no Markos. "Did you really thing Markos was that gullible?" one male traveller spoke. "You may have left a gas leakage but, we caught on your plan and it has failed." another spoke which was a female."

"No no no... this wasn't suppose to happen!" I yell, trying to formulate a new plan. "Kol round up the others, and let me know soon. I'll check up on Liv." he nods and disappears as I head towards the inside of the cemetery. I see two figures I've never seen before. One was a girl around my age or a little younger with brunette hair and the other was a dark skinned male who reeked vampire. They both turned as they saw me, and they appeared fatigue like they faced a bloody battle of their own.

"Um who are you two?" I asked looking between the two. The dark skinned vampire step in front of me extending his hand out. "We just arrived from New Orleans actually lovely. I'm Marcellus Gerard better know as Marcel by most. I'm a vampire protege of Klaus Mikealson and current ruler of New Orleans well co-ruler...for now. This here is my brilliant witch Davina Claire and we are here to assist you on behave of Klaus's demand." Marcel ended with his arm around Davina's shoulder as she looked at me nervously and observantly.

"Alright well at least you lot are here now. So Davina right?" I asked turning to the young witch who held a ragged book. "Think you have some spell to allow my friends to enter town for a time being to take down the rest of these travellers, without dying halfway due to only pure magic?" I asked leaning at her level.

"There should be one yes, long enough to prevent any more deaths. I can break the barrier for your friends at an estimate of at least ten minutes." she ended looking up as she located the spell in her book.

"Okay that can help, you guys better come with me. Where are the Originals themselves?" I asked as we head out. "Klaus, and his brother Elijah have arrived with a Hayley Marshall. Rebekah unfortunately was banished by Klaus himself months prior." Marcel spoke.

"All right then. let me call my friends up and get them to meet us at the borderline where the Mystic Falls sign is at." I stated as I pull my phone out.

**Okay I'll leave it off here because this chapter was too long and I can't write any more! Plus you guys much have been waiting far too long for an update! So here it is and R and R!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Okay here's the conclusion of whole finale! Hope this will be an interesting twist of events and wayyyyy thrilling than what was given finale. Enjoy! Thanks for the reviews guys! Bad news is YES HAYLEY HAS ALREADY BIRTH HOPE AND ITS KLAUS'S! I want to opt for this realistic and angst scenario that's to unfold for Klaus and Caroline with this news as in turn of everyone discovering Caroline pregnancy... **

** Hopefully its not crappy...if it makes you guys feel better Hayley won't last long... I'm planning on ending her eventually so sorry Kalijah fans! :p So it's going to be a bumpy ride for Klaroline folks! Basically they'll have to pick up the pieces... and work out where they want to be...**

**I may do one more chapter afterwards and have a HATIUS until the next seasons of TVD and TO! No idea if I'm watching them honestly but I'll get a brief idea what the plot lines are and somehow tie it in with this story. So I'm not abandoning this or anything... **

**I may pick up my other fanfic _Vampire Academy: Rouge Alchemist_ for us Richelle Mead fans and a one-shot for _Silver Shadows_ before the premier of the book next month July 29! **

**So Candice tried to convince JoMo to take his shirt off during the sex scene... didn't work out but hey the guy has morals!**

**I'm sorry I took long but I was experiencing writers block and unsure how to work this chapter out. Hopefully I redeemed this chapter but please let me know how to fashion out to justify the characterization especially the Klaroline coming up! I'm leaving on vacation for a week or two starting tomorrow to Chicago, so I might not update. Yea whoo 100 reviews next goal 200!**

_I can't face this now that everything has changed_

_I just wanna be by your side, here hoping we collide_

_Here's hoping we collide_

_Here's hoping we collide_

_\- Ellie Goulding "Beating Heart"_

I got the call from Bonnie about the the whole plan failing. A sudden migraine then decided to pop up the moment I'm ready to meet up. It ended after a couple minutes but it was quite excruciating. I felt my whole whole on fire, like I was burning all over and not to mention I'd almost pass out as if I were human again with some heat stroke.

I took a stop at home to snake on some blood bags. The plan Damon came up with failed and we had more surprising guest that have came to aid us. Huh that's odd... then again Damon had hinted the same deal on the phone hours before. I had my hair tied up secured in a high ponytail not wanting it all over the place as I would likely take down many bodies today.

Oh yea the truth in my behalf is Bonnie advised me not to get involved actually... and I'm literally rebelling. Then again I would expect them to know I _never_ abandon those I care about... no matter the situation. So yea call me crazy.

_Bonnie's POV_

Marcel, Davina and I made it to the town's entrance where there stood a black SUV. Damon, Elena were there along with who I saw was a man in a suit, thus Elijah, a brunette with brown hair with her arms crossed as if she didn't want to be here, and of course Klaus in her trademark jeans and leather jacket.

They all turned to me as I arrived. "Bonnie! Oh my god, this wasn't suppose to happen!" Elena cried as she engulfed me in a hug. "I know, only about ten travellers died and no Markos." I gasped as felt slight pain from my previous traveller entrances.

"Never underestimate your foe witch, surely I thought you knew this especially dealing with me last year." Klaus spoke up with his typical pride-filled voice taunting our mistake. "Let us not all lose hope, I'm sure Bonnie Bennett has another plan." Elijah spoke up compromising the situation.

"Yea we do." I started put grabbing everyone's attention."There is a spell to let us all through town without dying, from the pure magic." "Oh really, and where can we find that!" Damon exclaimed in his sarcastic tone. I turned towards Davina. "She has the spell located for us, but the down fall is we only have exactly ten minutes. Not to mention Matt and Jeremy are still there and Caroline's mom." The moment I mention Caroline it definitely alerted Klaus full attention.

"Oh speaking of Barbie Vampire where is she Bonnie?" Damon asked impatiently. "She's...busy something popped up and she has to take care of it. She said not to wait for her, Now let's get this spell started so I can held up and deal with freshly dead travellers to come through me quite soon."

I turn to Davina, "Let's start that spell." Davina nodded and stood in front of the borderline.

"All of you who are entering need to cut your palm, and let your blood run." Davina announced as she handed a weird dagger to that Marcel vampire. Marcel, Klaus, Elijah, Hayley, Damon, cut their palms.

"I don't want you getting involved in this Elena, Listen, I wanted to spare you the gory details, but then I thought, well, I'd be lying to you, and the whole point of saving the universe will be moot because you'll be pissed at me. So here it is: Project Kaboom…someone's still can trigger the bomb, so to speak. The rest of you take down as many travellers especially the ringleader being Markos."

Elena looked at him in disbelief. "You think I'm letting you do this alone."

"Yes, Elena." Damon responded with irritation.

"Well sorry but you're not deciding for me and don't bother we're in this together. I'm not leaving you." She grabbed his face so he could only look at her regardless of the rest of us seeming a bit uneasy of the personal imitate encounter taking place.

"Damon don't you see a future with me? Because honestly and truthfully its what I've always seen but denied." Damon look softened and he seemed surprised at Elena's confession. "I saw a future in you the moment I meet you."

"Should we let the blood spill onward because truthfully I could personally care less or do you want to fathom taking the consideration of taking the advantage of our assistance in to finish your failure of an ideal tatic?" Klaus interrupted his mood more agitated after Elena and Damon's confessions.

The group took place in front of the border with their wounds cut and outstretched just at the borderline where the blood was to be spilled to allow the time being entrance that was prohibited.

_Merabas Hic Libatal, Confremun Signas. Omus Quisa Tentum Exalis, Merabas Hic Libatal__Confremun Signas. Omus Quisa Tentum Exalis! _Davina started chanting louder and louder of the counterpart of the boundary spell. Droplets of blood splattered down and sizzled while a gust of wind took root twirling around.

Then everything stopped. Divina took a deep breath and looked at the individuals. "Done. Go now you have ten minutes. You'll know when it's closing in when you experience some death you've when through before your transitioning..."

Without another word all of them flashed off into town. "Bonnie?" I turned to see Caroline.

_End of Bonnie's POV_

"Bonnie?" I questioned again. Bonnie turned to me. "What the hell are you doing here Caroline I told you not to get involved!" Bonnie yelled as I made my way toward me.

"I know I know but I got it all planed out okay? Just place a protection spell on me, and you know me Bonnie... I don't abandon those I care for and you can't stop me. Please Bonnie," I cracked my voice in the end. "My mom is still there, and I can't imagine what may have happened to her."

Bonnie suddenly started coughing violently as blood spilt out on her hand.

_Place your hand on the Holder of Supernatural back and adjust two fingers on her upper chest and repeat the words "settle curse."_

Okay what was that, because I swear freaky things are happening unless it's just me. Instead of questioning Bonnie if I'm going crazy and seeing her unsettling sight I zoom over to her and do exactly what "the voice" in my head advised.

"Caroline what are you doing we don't have time, if you want to head-"

"Hold on, just...let me try something." I took a deep breath.

*"_Alre amema_" I automatically spoke and saw in awe as a light glow appeared where my hands were placed while Bonnie tensed up. I let go quickly and backed away.

"What did you just do?" Bonnie asked. "Um... no idea but it helped right?" "Yea... what's going on Caroline." "There's something off about me since last night but no time right now! We'll talk later promise. Gotta get mom out for now!" I spun over to enter the borders of Mystic Falls.

"Wait!" a brunette girl around my physical age yells. She grabbed my hand out and took a blade to cut across my palm and held it out on the borderline as the droplets fell and hissed.

She then places her hand on my bulged stomach. "Impossible..." she muttered but continued on some chant. "Okay your protected and you have seven minutes".

I rush through as the winds picks up around me and my heart thumps loudly. I make it in as I see multiple travellers fight with my friends and... No. Fucking. Way.

I must be hallucinating if I see Ms. Wolf Slut. I also see some dark skinned vampire guy as well taking down a good number of travellers. Then what really set me at an abrupt stop was _him_. Right ahead of me stood Klaus himself...in the flesh.

The way he took down the travellers was like a easy game of chess for him. Though I tend to forget just how stronger and unbeatable he is of course. My breath caught as I stared at him, my heart beating rapidly. Alongside him on occasions assuming this was Elijah who appeared in a well dressed suit that was stained splatters of red as he tore out hearts.

Travellers suddenly swarmed around me, making me break my contact on Klaus.

_Focus Caroline! _

I took a deep breath and fisted and kicked my way through each of them that crossed my way. Swinging my leg up to joint their jaws or rib cages. A fist in the face knocking them back off balance. Thus finishing off by a classical neck twist.

As much as I wanted to sympathize the host bodies... they wouldn't have made it either way even without their passenger host inside. I didn't keep track of any numbers I took down I just struck and swift my way through.

Eventually I staggered kneeing down, as I took in deep breaths. Observing around I managed to take down fifteen of Marcel's men and women. I did a mental victory dance as a smile broke through.

I looked up and saw a three travellers all armed with wood to take down Klaus temporarily as he was occupied by a fair number. Yelling wasn't an option, so I opt for my second one.

I snuck up behind the three travellers and struck down each one by twisting their arms back to have them drop their stakes and snapping there necks.

I looked down at the bodies before I heard his sweet addictive accent.

"Caroline?" I swallowed deeply and tilted my head to the side, glancing up at Klaus. So here we were the pair of us crossing paths once again when we thought we'd never meet again. I gave him a half weary smile.

"Hello Klaus." I caught him off by this surprising remark as he looked startled, his eyes widen slightly. He didn't appear decent... it seemed as if he had faced his own battles previous upon arriving here. He seemed wiry himself.

"You really are a long way from home sweetheart." he concluded with a knowing look in his eyes.

"This is my home... I paused as I scanned the area around me, "Well what is left of it. Oh shut it!" I ended with a huff as he gave off a small smirk.

"You know very well what I mean love. My family and I depart, yet there remains mayhem bestowed upon here." I shrug.

"Well you know how Mystic Falls is always attracting the supernatural in mysterious ways. By the way whatever happened to "I promise I'll never step foot in here again?" I asked with my hands on my hip and my eyebrows raised once I approached him only a foot away. Klaus chuckled.

"You should know me by now love, promises never compromise with me." I stared at him holding his graze as my blue eyes meet his blue-green. "Of course. Then in turn you should know that some promises are never quite sincere." I faltered off toward the end hoping he caught the meaning behind this, as he looked intensely toward me.

I cleared my throat feeling naked upon his glaze, and shifted to a new topic. "So you came here because...?" I knew the answer I just wanted an excuse to hear his voice.

"Your friends required our assistance due to their failure in resolving a situation with a said Markos and his troops of Travellers?" he questioned at the end as I nodded.

"Yea the warlock calls himself King of the Supernatural." I rolled my eyes as Klaus scoffed.

I'm surprised that our reunion (once again) wasn't as awkward like last time where I was avoiding him as much as possible though we all know how that ended out...

Suddenly an explosion occurred and both of us swerved to see the bar in flames.

"Mom!" I yelled, I shoot Klaus a look basically asking permission to leave. "Go on sweetheart, I'll meet up if possible." He called back as more Travellers made our way. I nodding shooting him a grateful smile and zoomed toward the bar.

Smoke and flames arose and I noticed a car with two burnt bodies inside. I looked around the collapsed area of broken walls, equipment, and soot and saw mom. "No, please be alive mom." I muttered as I approached the ceiling holding her down.

I crouched down and placed my hands under as I tried to heave the heavy object up. I used all the energy I could muster and slowly I felt the concrete move upward, and a sudden burst of energy erupt inside me.

I struggle clenching my jaw and squeezing my eyes close. I feel a presence close by and suddenly the ceiling is tossed aside. Gasping for breath I turn to see who helped "save the day". My blood ran cold and my heart jointed in an uncomfortable pace.

Right across from me stood Alaric Saltzman himself.

_Bonnie's POV_

Elena and Damon must have gone through their original plan as they stood before me on the Other Side.

I was taking deep breaths to calm the excruciating pain I received prior of Alaric's departure. Stefan, Kol, Lexi, Enzo, Luke, and Elena were all here.

"Both of you remember when you depart through me you'll resume back to your bodies before they were in their death state. Get out of here as fast as you can!" Luke interrupted, " We gotta start now guys it too much of Bonnie!" "Damon isn't here yet!" Elena protested.

"Don't care, I'm out." Luke proclaimed and rushed through me as another shot of pain flew. "Guys just come through already, stop stalling!" I yelled. "You don't have to tell me twice." with that Enzo when through as well. Tyler hesitantly when through me as well.

"Tyler!" I yelled as he turned to me. "Go to the border where the Mystical Falls sign is. You'll see a witch and she'll let you go through if possible. Otherwise just come back."

I turned back to the rest of the group. Hearing Stefan and Elena bickering. "Go on, I'll wait here for Damon Elena." "No I'm not leaving without him Stefan!" "Damn it Elena this place is falling apart and Bonnie is suffering enough for all of us! Stop being so stubborn!" I mentally smiled at Stefan's concern for me.

Kol also looked irritated with Elena's childlike behaviour. "I'll save the trouble here Ripper, ladies first darling." Kol pushed Elena right through me.

"Thanks Kol." "Anything for you darling witch." he smiled halfway even though his eyes shown concern. Stefan walked right up to me and gave me a sympathetic look as he when through. I gasped again and tears came out as I cried.

Kol took a hold of me and tried to embrace me. "Shhh Bonnie, keep holding on love."

"Bonnie, this is killing you isn't it?" Lexi questioned. "No! I-I can hold on! I have to and want to. You guys can have a second chance again. Both of you have to finish this!"

"Not just yet." Markos appeared, but suddenly was tackled by Lexi as the two threw punches and kicks on one another. Lexi was pretty much winning. Suddenly the dark vortex appears again and takes Markos. "Ahh!"

"Lexi, come on now's your turn!" I state looking up at here. Lexi looks at me, with a compassionate sad look. "Bonnie, every person that passes through takes you one step closer to death. What best friend am I if you die before Damon is back for Stefan?"

I could Lexi mind set, flung her arms out as to embrace whatever was to come here way. "You won't get me. Goodbye Bonnie, until next time." She looked back with a smile as she let the same light embrace her.

Now it left Kol and I. "Kol go this is your chance now to come back again." "Maybe... moving on would be such a bad idea darling. I don't want to put you through more pain, and we all know little vampire doppelgänger can't live without her dark knight."

"Kol..." I placed my hand on his face, knowing what I would do next would break every rule I had grown up with as a witch. I placed my lips on the corner of Kol's cheek, hearing him catch his breath as I caught him off guard.

I looked back into his widen eyes. "I made a promise to you that I'd bring you back and here it is. I hope someday you'll forgive me for all the wrong I've done towards you and for this is one of the few I feel to redeem my wrongdoings. Goodbye Kol." I grabbed him and pushed him through, before he could say anything.

"Bonnie!" I heard a masculine voice yell. "Thank go you're finally here!" I said as Damon appeared.

_End of Bonnie's POV_

**Minutes before Markos's Fall...**

"I got it from here Kiddo, I'll keep watch of your mom." Mr. Saltzman said as I nodded in turn not sure how to responded. I got out of there, coughing here and there a bit as the dust and soot made it's way toward me.

Getting out I could see most of the travellers numbers decreasing, and finally Markos right in the centre. His attacks were pretty good I had to credit him for that against Klaus and Elijah who finally managed to confront him.

"Perhaps I can distract him..." I muttered and either one of the Original brothers could finish him off.

Markos knocked aside Elijah and Klaus. "Fools you really thing being the oldest vampires in history could defeat me? I'm much older and harness more power than either one of you!" I heard Klaus growl in the back of his throat and his hybrid eyes flashing.

"Now to finish you two off. Let's start with the abomination shall we?" Markos raised his hand toward Klaus. "_Infero Eseri Gratas, Disasustos Vom, Mas Pro Je Ta Sue Te! Victamas Veras! Phasmatos Tribum-" _I rushed myself towards Markos and with all my power flung him crashing on a car. I took some breaths as Markos heaved himself off picking out the glass in his flesh.

I looked toward Klaus and Elijah where Hayley rushed toward him making sure he was okay. "Get out of here Caroline love, you'll get yourself killed." Klaus stated as he staggered himself up.

"Too late on that Klaus." I said as I assisted a bit in pulling him up so he could stand correctly. I saw Elijah look over confusion and curiosity in his face as he observed us. I suddenly felt pain shoot in my head, as I crouched down clutching my head. "Caroline!" I heard Klaus yell as he reached towards me.

"Stupid little vampire, did you feel triumph of your distraction?" Markos spoke again, as I recovered from the aneurism breath in if of all things Klaus's scent.

Taking another breath I broke away and rushed towards a broken rod, and stabbed it in Markos side. "So it's a fight you want young one. Then it's a fight you'll get."

He ended pulling the rod out. He had turned to Elijah, Klaus, and Hayley. "_Orbis ignei in tres!_" He yelled and two rings of fire traced around Hayley, Elijah and Klaus.

"I'll give you three a short show to look forward to." he chuckled darkly as he turned back towards me. Klaus looked ready to tear Markos to pieces or worst. Elijah eyes widen in shock upon Klaus's behaviour and when he looked at me.

Mostly likely he figured out what I meant toward Klaus, besides Hayley letting him know.

Turning to me he pulled me up in mid-air I felt my airway closing in. "NO!" Klaus practically roared out his eyes full out gold, as he huffed while pressed as close as possible as he looked on helplessly.

Before I could blackout Markos left me go as I feel down. "You are pathetic, what does a baby vampire like you have against me?" he taunted.

Suddenly I felt the flashbacks of my death, noting there wasn't much time left for us. "Ah, so it looks as if time is running up for you all. Don't worry I'll make it quick."

Before Markos could lay his hands on me I reached out and grasped his hand in a tight hold, crushing his hand." "What the-" I looked up at him my eyes glowing from the iris like a flash light, as the golden light aura outlined my body again. Markos yanked himself away shock in his eyes.

I felt a coursing pain on my back and screamed as it continued on. I curled in even while shaking and feeling sweat pour down me. I felt as if something then yanked out of my back, and the pain stopped.

I got up feeling light-head with a hangover as my eyes clouded in a blur. "What the hell are you, bloodsucker?!" I heard Markos yell.

"What are you talking about, have you gone deaf, blind or both? You just said the slang term of being what I am. A vampire." "You bear wings as of now."

_What?! _

My vision cleared as I looked at myself. Bloody hands, my clothes somewhat burnt the aura around me and then I saw some shadow behind me.

It formed into...wings?!

My eyes widen and I craned my head back. "Oh Jesus!" I gasped unable to comprehend what I had attached on me. I had Wings. Angel Wings literally.

I noticed the dried up blood where they sprouted out of and it still sting and appeared sore, puffy and red.

I glanced towards the Originals and Hayley.

Klaus seemed to have suddenly frozen as he looked over me multiply times over to imprint what was in front of him. Calculated, and his tired eyes gleamed either in surprise or awe. Maybe both. Elijah seemed startled and not able to formulate what was in front of him. Hayley looked slightly jealous, but looked at me like I was some alien.

"Let's get this over with." Markos proclaimed as he raised his arms again. But this time I reacted _before_ he could make any movement and went behind him kicked behind him.

The force and impact was indescribable as he flew across the ground, into the car he previous fell into. He was badly bleeding and could barley get up. I tore off a peace of scrap metal and made my way over. Markos was coughing out blood, as I mimicked his words. "Don't worry I'll make it quick." with that I finished off Markos as I plunged him in the heart as his body when limp.

It was done.

The spell on the Klaus, Elijah and Hayley lifted away. "Come on lets get out of here there no time left!' I said as we all agreed and rushed away towards the border.

_Bonnie's POV_

"Well would you look at that." Damon said as I repeatly tried to get him to go through. "The spell couldn't have stopped just now!"

"Bonnie!" I heard Elena yell. "Liv's gone! We have to restart the spell again!" "I'm sorry but we can't. It was our only choice!" "Yea, but Damon-" "Elena! It's too late."

We were inside the spot Liv was previously at. "He's here Elena, I'll give you time to tell him goodbye." I stated softly as I walked out awaiting my own goodbye.

I rung up Jeremy first. "Jeremy, it was all a lie. There is no way to detach myself from the Other Side even as an anchor. No spell would do so. I'll be going down with it at the end.

_"You said you'd be able to come back."_

"Yea, well if I told you the truth. the last days would change. I didn't want to leave with sadness. Jeremy I've died before before graduation you knew that."

_"But you came back."_

"With a price. Jeremy I won't forgot the memories we had. But do me a favor, don't dwell on our past. I want you to move on ahead with your future. Find someone to give you the happiness I once gave. Love again, have a family with them. This is my goodbye Jeremy."

_"No Bon-"_ I hung up as I wiped away a tear.

"I wish you hadn't done that darling." I looked up to see Kol's grave expression. "Why are you so upset? You got you're life back." Kol approached me and took my hand placing it on his chest.

My eyes widen.

I could feel his heartbeats. "What how-"

Tyler then came back. "The rest are coming back soon." I nodded and approached Tyler. He gave me a confused look. I took a rugged stone in my hand.

"Tyler let me try something." I ran the stone over his pain making him hiss as blood pooled out. We waited to see if he'd heal quickly like we were accustomed to. Nothing. "I'm not a hybrid any more." I turned to Kol. That would mean...

"Would you look at that. I'm not an Original any more. I'm a warlock. " he concluded.

"Bonnie!" I turned to see Caroline. Wait was that Caroline?! She had wings?

"Caroline how in the world-" "I don't know, I suppose I'm what would appear to be is an angel? That's my best guess unless I'm suddenly become Maximum Ride with bird wings." She turned to Tyler and pulled him into a hug. "You're back!"

"Uh yea yea I'm back." he said chuckling a bit trying to conceal his terror on seeing Caroline's new ... transformation.

_End of Bonnie's POV_

"Hey where's Stefan?" I asked looking around for him. "He went to get some space for himself after finding out about..Damon." Bonnie said quietly.

"What you mean... he's not coming back?" Bonnie nodded. "I'm sorry." I pulled her into a hug as my wing enveloped as well around us. I felt wind swarm around us. "It's time for me to go now Caroline, better get out of the way."

I pulled away as Bonnie stood waiting as the light slowly made it's way on her. "I'll find a way Bonnie darling, you will come back." I heard a boyish accent voice as I saw Kol full in the flesh for the first time.

I placed my hand on his shoulder. "Count me in. I'm sure there will be a way for Bonnie and yes Damon."

Kol and I looked away as the light blinded us and took over Bonnie.

_Focus on your wings and think of them retracted inside of you again. _I heard the same voice speak. Well I trusted them the first time with healing Bonnie. I squinted my eyes close and focused hard.

I opened my eyes once I felt the same stinging pain start up and stop. I looked back and tah-dah! My wings weren't on full display.

I eventually made my way toward where Stefan where once the rest of the gang arrived. Yeah the reunion of the Originals was actually surprising. I though blood would spill but Klaus and Elijah embraced Kol. They were surprised to learn Kol wasn't the person he was known as for the last thousand years.

Jeremy had yelled for Bonnie but Matt and Tyler restrained him and told him she was gone. Both Elena and Jeremy were in one another's arms crying of there loved ones.

"Hey you you're missing the reunion." I said trying to lighten the atmosphere as I sat myself next to Stefan. Stefan stared straight ahead with a sad look. "I lost two people I knew my whole life. Both gone."

"What of Lexi?"

"She never made it out. Bonnie told me she sacrificed herself for Bonnie and me. I know it's not out of coincidence it was her unfinished business. Damon though had everything me wanted. He was finally happy. He should be here. At least Markos hadn't returned." I grabbed his hand and squeezed it.

"Hey we'll get through this, and let's not give up hope. I'm sure we can find a way to get them back."

"If you say so. By the way you told Klaus yet?" "How'd you know he was here?" "I was with Bonnie, Enzo and Kol when Kol proposed the idea of bringing them here. As my pr around previous question have you told him." "No, I want to tell him when none of his gang or our friends are widen hearing range."

"If anyone has a problem..." "It's fine you know what I'll go tell him right now. I mean who care what anyone has to say?" We both made our way back to the group who turned to look at me.

Anger, confusion, shock and amusement were all aimed at me. I bite my lip. "Um did I do something that suddenly I'm getting glares at?"

Klaus suddenly stepped forward with something in his hands. The sonogram picture.

"I knew I shouldn't have carried that around everywhere." I muttered. "Something you want to tell us love?" Klaus asked his voice full of turmoil and disbelief.

I took a deep breath. "I've been pregnant for the last three months and K-" I stopped suddenly as I felt myself fall into darkness.

***a_lre = settle amema= curse _These are terms of a language of the Angels or Enochian. I looked the dictionary up online. So yea Caroline discovers what she is! Sorry if I made the Originals seem weak. I though it'd make sense since they came _right after_ their own troubles in Orleans and well Markos is older than them... There is a reason Caroline colapsed it's to do with her situation she's discovered! Well I hope this wasn't sooo bad right?**


	16. Chapter 16

**So I'm finally back after almost a month! Turns out I extended my visit to Chicago for an extra week before coming back yesterday. So here I am finally hopefully ready to update the "final" chapter of The Queen's Hidden Heir until the next seasons of The Originals and The Vampire Diaries comes back this coming fall. Hmmm... no idea about if I'll take the story plots of the next seasons shows in here... if it's worthy enough I might... thought something tells me it'll be AU most of the time in my favour. **

**OMG SILVER SHADOWS GOT ME FEELS! DAMN YOU RICHELLE MEAD! **

** Still hoping to hear for some crossovers for TO and TVD... ooooo can't wait for Sleepy Hollow to return as well! **

**So SDCC 2014 there may be Klaroline crossover again but I doubt it's something we'd really like... **

**W****arning: Discussion of aspects that regard religion and fate so I don't mean to offend anyone it's just a story I'm being creative and avoiding the input of depth of religion… based on myth. EMOTION FEELS (hopefully)**

**Disclaimer: The CW and L.J. Smith owns TVD**

_I think I'll be brave_

_Starting with you_

_But I'll fall away if you tell me to_

_I'd rather be wrong_

_Then hope that I'm right_

_'Cause I can't go on with this all inside_

_-Tawgs Salter "Brave"_

I thought I'd get use to passing out by now... but seriously it's irritating me at no end and questioning my own stability. I was this close in throwing Klaus under the bus... oh the look on his face would have been priceless... yet at the same time terrifying if the outcome was tipping toward the negative side of the balance scale. So maybe in such a case I was thankful for another one of my uh...relapse? I shake my head and observe the place around me. All I'm seeing is pitch black everywhere, so I gave a shot at roaming around to see if perhaps I'd run across something.

This is getting ridiculous as god knows how long it's been, I tried at attempts at waking myself up, all that caused was slight physical pain. "You know a sign would be helpful at whoever is controlling this damn place!" I shout out loud tossing my arms up in frustration and yes the thought passed at how idiotic I must seem.

Then again it's not like anyone is here... at least I suspect so.

At that moment the place unveils a distance passage that streams light out. Okay there has been far too much weirdness occurring than normally and I have no idea how long until my metal state gets hay wired into Crazyville. I take my chances and run towards the light and fall into a well cloud-like ivory atmosphere.

Whoa did I die unexpectedly and actually got myself a gateway ticket into heaven?

"Hello, is anyone out there, because there has to be if I got this as a response to my shouting."

"I'd look up here if I were you tiny mortal." I glanced up to see a figure perched on some random rock out of on where, with a small tree branched out in a curve on the side. The figure himself as it turned out was well-built in a perfect shape that couldn't even compare to a Playboy model. His skin was pale but seemed to illuminate some sort of light hue around himself. He had what appeared midnight black hair that convoluted in a sort of "bed-head" that appeared really good on him. His eyes though were the most striking of all features that captured your attention the most. They were an abnormal bright green shade that would appear as if they were glowing, and in my case they could suddenly shoot lasers or something bizarre.

He also appeared to be young like around my age or a bit older, even thought I knew they seemed to be something old ...no... ancient radiating off him. It was what was on his back that surprised me the most. Wings that was similar to mine but black.

"You have wings too?" I bluntly asked obviously having amused the Angel Dude who crocked his head with a smile and calculated look. "You tell me? You have been gifted with the ability to see correct?" Seriously was this jackass trying to downgrade me as stupid as he sat there all "King Almighty"?!

I narrow my eyes and purse my lips while crossing my arms. "It was an abrupt response. No need to be a smart ass."

No moment later before I could take a breath- in a millisecond or less the guy was right in front of me. I caught my breath. The stance he stood in was intimidating and screamed "Power beyond your wildness dreams." Don't get me started on how tall he appeared! He looked to be about six feet maybe more. I thought Klaus was bad... but compared to this guy well Klaus's ego would surely disintegrate.

Even I had to admit like any other girl it was a no brainier how extremely handsome he was. Then again he was a creation of God himself right? He would definitely dominate any human, werewolf, vampire and warlock guy on Earth.

"You remind me of her." he muttered breaking me out of thought as he looking me over. I told myself it wasn't like me was checking me out but still I shifted slightly in discomfort and embarrassment.

"Who?" I asked trying to control the tremble in my tone. Small talk was good right?

"Rozalia. Tis' now I deem truth of her lineage to have survived till this day." I could hear the affection and sadness rolling out of his heavy accent upon his...lover's name. The second part though had my eyebrows furrowed.

What lineage and what did he mean survive? Was it in danger or something?

Most of all why did I have this feeling that creep on me as if _I_ was connected to this?

I sighed and shook my head._ No time for questions Caroline just ask the guy if he know a way outta here!_

"Look I don't take time for all this stalling and right now I need to know if you know a way back or else my friends will think I'm dead-no no no I can so not be dead right now! I'm bloody pregnant not to mention the guy who I have a weird-sort-of-relationship or whatever we have has yet to know he's daddy! I would say "I have a future" but who am I kidding… oh wait my damn self?! My original future was shattered the day I became a vampire and let me tell you it hasn't been easy since! So please it would help me loads if you tell me how to get out of here and attempt at whatever I was planning afterwards before this empty Abyss Land occurred!" I ended while by that time I was huffing and gasping for air.

The Angel Dude just bore his eyes on me with a smirk.

"Oh I know the way out."

"Thank you-"

"I said I know the way out but I never said I'd tell you." My "Bubble of Hope" burst right then and there. I growled and marched my way up towards the Angel and tried-failed-attempt in meeting his glaze.

"Look here I don't have time for your games."

"A game to you, amusement for me. Beside I can sense the thirst for answers on the tip of your tongue which all begins with questions." I stayed quiet knowing he was right. For all I know the Dark Angel before me has the answers of the random encounter that occurred prior to Markos and his bandits and even before that.

I heard a clap of hands that broke me out of thought.

"So let me save you the trouble and answers your question that will surely prepare you of what is to come your way soon enough." With that he sharply turned away with his arms behind his back and began to stride to his previous spot. He tilted his head back to me with a cunning smile. "You might want to follow me young mortal."

We perch on the "magical-mystical-transported" rock, though I make sure to sit a good distance away. The way the Dark Angel sat was crossed legged and his arm perched on the side of his cheek almost reminding me of The Thinker statue.

"So do you have a name or should I continue referring you to terms such as Angel Dude and Dark Angel?" This just got the guy twitching a smile. "I prefer the second term of choice, but to save you from further physical attribute references…. I am known as Azrael or what you young mortals would hear often as Angel of Death." He ended with a grin upon my baffled reaction.

"Wait… then where's the cloak and scythe?" I asked. Azrael-who I should now refer to- tossed his head back an unrespecting laugh booming out loud enough to have me winch as it rang through my ears.

"My my it's been quite long since I've last had a honest good laugh. Normally I would have to make the amusement of the situation even if the victim knew that I was close to finishing them soon enough."

"No idea I passed in that department." I muttered more to myself, still wrapping up the whole scenario that took root.

"Now you must be curious of why all this has occurred to you." He asked waving her wrist around the area and himself.

"Actually well besides all this… I want to know more about how I suddenly had wings sprouting out my shoulders while taking on this one warlock." I asked while observing his face for a reaction. His eyes sparked up.

"You've triggered them." He said looking at me, and elaborated further. "You must have felt a strong surge of emotions that festered and boiled up after witnessing a traumatic encounter."

I thought back on Stefan's sudden shot lived death. "I suppose I did." I confirmed quietly.

"I seemed convinced that the Angel's blood within was impossible to reveal ever again since the recent centuries I saw no a strong response in later centuries in your bloodline."

I whipped my head toward him. "Bloodline?"

"Yes bloodline. You are of my lover's bloodline since the beginning one thousand and three hundred years ago. You are a Nephilim."

"Hmmm no big guessing that the angel before me himself is part of my bloodline as well right? Is that even possible, I mean no offense I'm not exactly um a "religious good-behaved girl". I've done things that well would definitely have me locked out of heaven's gate. I stopped going to church at age sixteen by the way, and I kind of started to question the afterlife due to the existence of vampires, werewolves and witches in my town. So I hope you understand where I'm coming from. What's a Nephilim anyway?"

"Even so young mortal, the supernatural occurred somehow as well. Everyone has the common aspect of a system of belief wither it's referring from religion, myth, folk, or knowledge. "Magic, "Warlock" and "Witch" came to term based on the "miracles" performed if our Lord bestowed it so. Certain groups of humans became fascinated and substituted their aspect of "magic" based on the necessities on Earth. Thus rituals, spells, charms came to be obtainable. Superstition and fear arose in turn by others especially those committed in faith, who referred the magic as "dark, twisted and Satan's play". In conclusion best opt example would be that of the Salem's Witch trial. Regardless stories, folks and myths were to come in being as well as the birth of werewolves and vampires. You are unique either way I'm not committed myself. I've sinned in the eyes of my Lord and paid the price. I am a Fallen. A Nephilim is a mortal that's been born with angel's blood. Basically they are part human and part angel. An easier alternate term as well is what you mortals refer nowadays as hybrid. That is what you have become. Your abilities are surpassed by any human and supernatural, if you receive the right guidance and combat training. There is no object or spell from Earth that can kill you but can still wound you."

Wow this all was a lot to process and really got me trilled in knowing how strong I was capable of being. Then I remembered I wasn't a human any more.

"I'm not human any more though. So would that make me a Vampire Nephilim?"

"That I do not know for now. You are the first to appear in such a state, but you will not return as a vampire for a time being."

"What why?!"

"You said you were pregnant, which I'm not all surprised. Unlike the many other vampires I've come across you have a strong hold of humanity in you that may have allowed the human fertility to respond. I'm guessing your companion may have had the same response?"

"Probably since he's a hybrid, half vamp and wolf. So I'd say his wolf side being more "alive" gave the response. God once I said "response" my mind when to the gutters for a bit, which I cover up with a cough.

"It's in God's grace you've lasted long enough to survive your pregnancy in a vampire state but now that you've triggered your angelic side… it's best to start from the basics. So you will resume as in your human state when you return to your world."

I chew on my lower lip disliking the fact I'd be Miss. Obnoxious-Clingy-Whiny human Caroline than Badass-Cunning-Queen Bee vampire Caroline. Well for all I know since I've been accustomed to vamp personality I could remain that perhaps…?

"You will resume your vampire state eventually once your pregnancy cycle is over. We will cross paths again mortal when the time comes in assisting in your new abilities as a Nephilim. Until next time Caroline Forbes I'm looking forward to meeting you again."

"Wait! Um if you're the Angel of Death… well former… either way have you run into or seen a brunette vampire guy and a dark-skin brunette witch?"

All I got was an unreadable expression before a light between us occurred and enveloped into parting us away both.

I gasped in air as I flung my eyes open taking in my surroundings. I wasn't in the woods still at least; instead I was on lying down on a comfortable bed.

The room was small with a TV on the right corner and lamp lit on my left. The windows had curtains drawn forth but I could tell it was dark out. I raised myself up, clutching my head as it was pounding hard. I walked over to a small coffee table a foot from the bed and reached for the cup of what seemed to be blood.

Slipping slowly, I tested for wither my taste buds would still taste the sweet nectar I've become accustomed to or iron copper like the good old days.

I got the latter as blood splatted out. "Ugh come on… already?!" I muttered as I set the cup back on the coffee table and wiped the blood off my mouth. Oddly enough my sight was still keen and my hearing sharp. The contrast was the blood and well… my heart. It was beating again.

I closed my eyes taking it all in of what had happen previously until now. Could it get any worse?

I jointed up upon hearing footsteps-light footsteps- heading my way and a knock. Cautiously I headed to the door and opened it. To my surprised it was Elena of all people, consider our rocky friendship these past months.

She looked…decent from her pervious appearance upon her loss of Damon. She cleaned up sporting dark blue skinny jeans with flats and a Whitmore hoodie. Her hair was tossed up in a high ponytail, as for her hair it was semi-wet indicating she had taken a shower or bath. She carried her own cup of coffee clutching it for dear life but close to a possibility of cracking it.

"Can I come in?" Elena hesitantly asked her voice raw a bit. She may have dressed up but her facial features spoke otherwise. She was weary with bags under her eyes, appearing not having much sleep or any. Traces of tear stains were prominent.

"Yea um… sure." I said opening the door more to let her in. "Umm what time is it by the way?" I asked spotting a mini fridge and opening it to find some edible that wasn't blood. "Around midnight actually… um you were out for three hours." Was her response but her glaze seemed occupied somewhat elsewhere.

Damn three hours…. That conversation I had with Azreal seemed about a good fifteen minutes. I grabbed a can of diet pop and sat at the edge of my bed watching Elena. She paced a bit around then stopped in front of me. She seemed to have trouble in what to say.

"I think I have a feeling of what you want to talk about with me." I stated looking at Elena as I set the pop between my pretzel legs. "This has to do with what I confessed in the woods right?"

Elena scoffed. "I get that a lot of crazy events especially supernatural ones tend to occur in Mystic Falls. I've come to accept and handle that. Then I hear from your own mouth you're _pregnant._ To top that up I heard about you suddenly growing wings out of nowhere and you happen to take on Markos that… I can't even… I don't even know where to start actually."

I sighed, looking down for some time as I fingered around my can's sipping opening. Biting my lip I look up at Elena. "I can't agree with you more about the "wing effect" honestly that something I need to look into more if possible. Believe me I'm just as wordless as well. The pregnancy…" This was Elena the girl I've been friends with since childhood, we were supposed to be like sisters telling secrets along with Bonnie.

_Bonnie. _Just thinking of her death made me have an unpleasant knot in my stomach. I wish she was here; maybe this wouldn't be as difficult of a conversation.

I shake my head.

No I am Caroline Forbes I can do this! I just need to get through and prevent any of my insecurity to arise...hopefully. Despite the cold words she had stated in the woods when her humanity was off which had stung me… she need to hear what I had to say even if she would hate me for it.

"Okay first of all you need to know the pregnancy was unexpected… hell of course I wasn't counting on kids in my future! There is a reason possible behind it but that's not the case right now or the answer. I'll tell you everything, but you can't judge me for _my_ actions Elena. Consider looking in my point of view." I ended firmly but with a slight plead hinted in my voice.

Elena didn't say anything but gave a weary nod. Good enough I guess.

"Three months ago … while in the back woods of the Salvadore's looking for Matt I ran into Klaus." I took a pause waiting to see if Elena would react to anything. She looked deep in thought trying to remember most likely the confession at the party prior after even if Katherine was in possession.

"I think… I remember you telling me something to do with Klaus… I can't put a finger to it."

"Well any ways I tried to avoid him of course because of his distraction on locating Matt… or at least that's I told myself. Anyway I let it go… and we just started talking while wandering and that's when the conversation got personal. He asked if I would give him the same choice as I had with Tyler in multiple occasions… what was I supposed to say to that? He just left me… surprised to form any logic response. I mean I_ knew_ what he was talking about and I tried to play dumb of course. But what really got me was…. The raw honestly of what he really wanted to get out of me. My confession that deep down I've always felt something opposite to _hate_ towards him. He said he'd walk out of my life afterwards and I made him promise that. In turn he did and one thing led to another or maybe I wanted to have us savour more than just words. I kissed him voluntarily and god Elena he kissed me backwith _desperation and longing_ all pelt up within. I soon found myself backed against a tree with my shirt shredded while his hands roamed everywhere on me. We had sex obviously yes… but it didn't feel like just _sex_. I felt something more like a deep emotional connection exchanged, than just sexual frustration finally being released. I felt happy Elena… him of all people I felt _happy_ and when ahead to reach for what I could still claim for myself before it was too late. At the same time I hate myself for making that pathetic excuse of a promise because yes I Caroline Amelia Forbes Baby Vampire has fallen for Klaus Mikealson the Original Hybrid and I don't give a damn what anyone has to say! I ended my voice rising strongly and loudly.

I took some deep breaths to catch myself and waiting for Elena's response. I must have surprised her as her mouth hung open, eyes widen in shock, surprise… I don't know.

"You had _sex_ with Klaus?" I groaned in frustration as I rolled my eyes. "Seriously that's all you heard from all that?"

"I'm just surprised… I just I never saw it coming that way." I gave a sad smile. "Why would you when you were always busy with Damon and Stefan finding solution to problems that centred you. You didn't give much time for me, unless it was to play as the "blonde distraction" leverage for Klaus." I knew I was right as I saw guilt flash on Elena's face.

"Caroline, this is Klaus…. that guy is a psychopath! I thought you were over your days of jumping in every guy's pants for attention. It hadn't obviously since it went far as to screwing with Klaus of all-" I interrupt Elena's rant.

"First of all, I didn't sleep with _every_ guy while human mind you. I slept with Klaus because I _wanted_ to so end of story. Besides I wouldn't talk considering you and Damon."

"No you know Damon is different from Klaus."

I scoffed this time. "Yea they are _different_ no doubt about that. But like you having problems with Klaus, I too had problems with Damon. Did you forget -because you were there when removing my scarf- when he misused me for sex, and blood? Compelled me to forget all his disgusting animistic behaviour?! I bet all logic and concern flew out of your head knowing it didn't matter because it was _Damon_ and you _loved_ him. I kept my mouth shut of course because you wouldn't have listened in the first place and you were _happy._ Nothing mattered around you as long as you were happy Elena Gilbert." I ended finishing my pop and moving to discarding it in the trash. "

"You're just saying all this because you've always were jealous of the attention I got that you didn't. You can't accept it and opt towards _physical techniques_ to grab attention." I managed to crush the pop can before tossing it in the trash.

I looked back at Elena's assumption face and walked slowly in an almost imitating fashion my hands crossed in front. "Yes Elena because I was _sadly _and_ undeniably_ envious of your stardom. Wake up Elena this isn't high school any more we're in the fucking real world!"

"You know what Klaus has done to us! He used Jenna in his sacrifice, sired Tyler and ruined his life and killed his mom! With me I was his basically dead in the sacrifice but eventually his personal blood bag for his army of hybrids!"

"You _never_ considered that you have hurt us all as well?" I asked quietly this time. Elena had no idea what I was saying. "What are you talking about?"

"Any time you were a threat the rest of us had to put_ aside_ our own life we tried to carry out as normal as possible and assist you. Consequences were on us not you. You broke Stefan's heart upon sleeping with Damon while he was a Ripper _and_ not telling him afterwards as soon as possible! I was _always_ used as bait and tortured. Now Bonnie's dead for good because it all began with that _stupid_ cure and Silas! I've had _enough_ of "Elena this!" "Elena that!" God sometimes I wonder why I bother staying in Mystic Falls and not leave."

Elena was silent but I saw tears threating to spill again. "Well… that part of your wish came. We aren't in Mystic Falls anymore seeing we can't go back in because the curse spread again."

This was new odd info. "What do you mean. I thought you all came back human?"

"We did... or al least I think so. Somehow when stepping foot, the death flashbacks occurred again, so I got out."

Silence hung over us or more like unresolved tension,I didn't know if it was good or bad.

"Look I'm sorry I accused you… you're right. I shouldn't judge you with your relations with Klaus especially seeing how he held you after you fainted. I had the same with Damon." Elena choked on Damon's name.

"Damon _nor_ Klaus are saints. More like devils incarnated, but we both have seen something _human_ of the other that no one else has." I said trying to get her to understand my point.

Elena nodded in confirmation before asking, "So the baby... is it Klaus's?"

"Babies and yes they are."

Elena walked over and slipped something out of her pocket. A note scribbled on. "Most of the Orleans gang headed back except…well no guesses who on that right?" she ended as I took the note from her. They were directions to meet up with Klaus. I heard the door open behind me. "He's been waiting to talk with you before he leaves to take care of business and personal matters." With that Elena closed the door with a click.

I was anxious in seeing Klaus this time for a confrontation of my confession in the woods about my pregnancy. It was pass midnight yet I was more alert that tired. I pulled the car in a parking spot before heading towards the park. The park didn't have little kid's play areas as expected. It did hold trails used for walking and biking on, or to explore the nature and all that.

It didn't cover the fact this was all déjà vu again.

I felt a presence near me and turned around to see Klaus standing there across me a good distance. Minutes ticked past between us, both of us perhaps waiting for the other to talk or too stubborn to be the one to talk first.

"How are you?" I started off hesitantly. _Yea Caroline ask him how he is… clearly he doesn't look good!_

I saw Klaus hesitant himself until he answered "Fairly well sweetheart, as for yourself?"

I shrugged, "Good enough."

By the time I ended Klaus was looking at me strangely… more like observing something unusual that may appear about me. "You are human again?" he concluded with a confused expression. I mentally smacked myself. Of course he could sense my blood flowing and the unusual smell of vampire that wasn't present anymore… for now.

"Yea um a lot of craziness has been occurring with me…of course which was well noted back in Mystic Falls with Markos and his minions." I faked a chuckle, tension starting to arise.

"Yes as I recall you suddenly appeared to have feathered wings on your very back." he muttered.

"About that… I had no idea as well about that stunt, and just as confused and freaked out. Still am actually."

"I am still unable to fandom what you are trying to tell me love."

"All right, no bother beating around the brush, I might as well tell you what happened after I fainted."

So I told Klaus of my encounter with Azreal the former Angel of Death, and my lineage I was yet to uncovering more on, and of course what I was now.

"So you are claimed to be known as a… Nephilim was the term love?" Klaus questioned as he continued his pacing.

"Yeah, apparently or basically like you if you want to use the alternate term aka hybrid. Half-human and half-angel. Crazy I know but hopefully after I have a good long talk with my mom about my family tree, it'll clear up. Oh how's-."

"She's fine and taken care of." Klaus voice sounded grave now.

"Well…. thankfully I won't be human for too long only until…the pregnancy is over." Klaus stopped pacing and spun around look at me dead in the eye. "What are saying? How is it possible for you to be pregnant?" he ended in a soft tone and a tensed frown.

I rolled my eyes and snorted. "Oh geez I don't know Klaus. Let's see what happened three months ago. Oh I know I ran into you, we talked, one thing leads to another… and bam I'm pregnant." I ended flinging my arms up.

"I am quite aware of how the process works Caroline. What I don't understand is how you are pregnant while you were still currently in your vampire state. Vampires cannot reproduce."

"Then again I'm not really_ any_ normal vampire am I?" I responded as Klaus looked at me.

"No…. no you are not. Well to me at least." He said softly even though there was a lot of conflict in his eyes.

"Klaus…. I know the news I announced was unexpected and yes it sounds unbelievably crazy but it's true. I didn't understand it at first, but I am pregnant with twins that are yours. Possibilities may be that even as a vampire I still held on to my humanity well enough to perhaps allow my fertility in responding or also discovering I am an angel could have triggered… I don't know Klaus! The overall idea is it happened!" I saw Klaus expression turn grim and troubled.

"Look I know "Daddy" wasn't something that would ever fall in your occupation… but please Klaus just say something anything. Okay if you're still in denial…listen."

Kluas's eyes wandered down, and I watched him tentatively reached out and placed his hand on top of my bulging stomach. Both of of focused on our hearings and I gave a consenting smile as upon witnessing the Almighty Hybrid's eyes grow wet. The simultaneous patters of the two heartbeats excluding mine; faint and fast yet present.

"Never did I think I'd ever be able to after… and teen mom wasn't really what I was going for but if this is my one chance…" my voice fathered off.

Klaus suddenly reached out to cradle his hand on my cheek stroking it as it to memorize this feeling again. I closed my eyes taking in the feeling. "Love… there is information I withheld from you in the woods that day." I opened my eyes confusion and uneasiness settling in me.

"What are you talking about Klaus?" I whispered worry and anxiousness present in my voice.

Klaus looked in my eyes with guilt, sadness and nervousness. "I want you to know Caroline I wanted to tell you but that day in the woods all I cared about was my precious moments with you and only you. I cannot hide my misdoings from you because it's the last thing you would ever deserve. I was in an excessive drunken state when it happened and it occurred with Tyler's she-wolf companion Hayley."

Time stood very still as I sunk in the words he said. "So you're telling me you and Hayley who might I add was behind the plan to _unsire_ your precious hybrids happened to shack it up?" I ended with my voice clogging with emotions.

"Yes... in unfortunate circumstances love. Believe me our encounter means nothing to neither her nor I. She has though already expected my daughter-"

I yanked myself away from his touch. "Daughter?! She was pregnant with your kid for how long and you're telling me this now?! I can't- I can't even look at you!" I turned my back towards him feeling furious and betrayed by him.

Yes it stung and hurt that he slept with Hayley of all girls, while he claimed to _fancy_ me. But then again I _had _constantly rejected his attempts and it's not like we _were _together. It didn't change that I did feel that sorts of _claim_ on him and my heart was breaking piece by piece.

"Caroline sweetheart-" I whirled around the tears moist in my eyes and march up right upon Klaus's chest and point my index finger towards him. "No don't you dare! You have no right to refer me at any endearment tone or word!" The tears spill down my checks and I wiped them away furiously. "I thought for the least part we were _friends_. Friends happen tell things to one another. That was the least you could have done! I would-"

"Would have what Caroline? You you know well of it you would not have given me your confession that day and expected hostility, anger and perhaps loath in turn."

"Well if I did then you would have deserved it! You hurt me Klaus... my own heart breaks!" I balled my hands in a fist and struck Klaus on his chest as my anger lashed out.

"Then you know of how I felt with your constant excuse of denial and submission to your feelings for me! I had my heart broke long before you have love and before you came along in my presence." Klaus ended sharply grabbing my wrist to prevent any more useless attempt.

I don't know if I was overwhelmed or my human emotions overtook, but I collapsed in Klaus's embrace. I just cried out my overall turmoil roller coaster of emotions. It only got worse with Klaus was attempting in soothing me as he moved in a circular motion on my back.

Time when by and the sun was starting to peak up as we sat there for god knows how long.

"I never loath you and I did care for you sincerely. Even when we were enemies… I'm not all that heartless." I confessed to Klaus not really caring if he wanted to listen or not. I was pulled back gently as Klaus's face meet mine. I saw how his eyes seeped right thought me as it may have pierced my soul. I placed my hand on Klaus's cheek.

"You are perhaps the best mistake to ever walk in my life. You not only put me first, but actually cared about what I wanted for myself. I took you for granted and I'm sorry. I didn't know how to handle someone being there for me, because there never really was anyone before in my life. You were supposed to be the "bad guy" but… you never really were…to me you weren't. You asked me about my hopes, dreams, and future once. Well I've always wanted to be a journalist, perhaps express my thoughts through written words or I don't know who knows really. I never mean to harshly push you away when saying my future doesn't involve you." By now I felt my emotions waver in my tone and wetness on my checks.

Klaus's hand reached over to brush them off and then placed a tight hold of my hand on his face, his eyes urging me to continue. "My future and life already was trouble_ before _you and I needed to place the blame on anything or _anyone_ else. I wish I could go back and change everything bad between us. I've really lost my chance with you haven't I?"

I saw Klaus eyes widen in anger and desperation. "No sweetheart, do not say that. You have not lost me." his voice cracking a bit toward the end.

I shake my head furiously, "Yes I have Klaus! Don't you see? I've lost you for good and I'll never get the possible chance of having you again because I don't fit in your life any more. You have a home, and family… I can't just step in and expect to be part of that. It doesn't matter anyway you'll find someone else to have by your side." His looks basically mirrored mine; longing, desperation, passion maybe even a touch of _love_ itself.

Klaus tried to search in my facial expression and eyes if what I was saying was a joke or better let a lie. There wasn't any. "Don't do this to me love. I refuse to accept your part in stepping aside from my life. _You_ are the sole reason for bring my humanity again. _You_ made me reconsider my wording of love being a vampire's weakness. _You_ are the reason I came to terms toward my fatherhood and have allowed me to care for my child. _You_ are what I've always wanted… and I refuse to let you go."

"You have to Klaus… just move on you don't need to feel obligated-"

"Never have you been an _obligation_ Caroline. My feelings toward you are real and sincere. I can't love another like I love you. I have tried distracting myself from you and move on but it is impossible. Sweetheart there is a reason why you can truly only love once." I see how vulnerable Klaus is and upon his watery eyes as if everything he's tried to grasp was truly disappearing out of his hold for good.

"You got your fairytale ending. Let me find mine."

Klaus glazes became harden and distant. "Truth be told love, my ending is nowhere complete and thus far been grim. My daughter has been given to my dearest sister from the turns of disastrous events and enemies that had taken place in my lifetime. Orleans is in chaos and shatters and in claim of a clan of Guerrera wolves. I may as well have let myself off right off the very edge if I hadn't kept you in my thoughts as a reminder of the smallest of happiness and hope I have."

Suddenly I am pulled up and held close by my wrist, as goosebumps arise when Klaus leans in toward my ear. "Mark my words Caroline Forbes, I i_ntend_ to be your last not _matter_ how much time it takes. I will have _our_ children know of me and you in their lives. You are _mine_… and I am_ yours _even if you refuse to believe it. You've claimed my _heart_ which no one else has over had the privilege to in centuries, and will not allow it so in futures to come. For now I will let you carry out your path to knowing who you are, and I will carry on keeping my kingdom in a stable state to permit security for my family, daughter and in turn you. I am the villain so to speak my love, and I always get what I want. I hope you will appear in my doorstep when the time is right… if not my patience is said to be thin." I could hear the possessiveness in his voice.

I glare at him. "Oh so you're threatening me now?"

Klaus glaze pierces mind as he leans in inches away from my lips. "Reminding you sweetheart."

"Fine then you can try but-" I barley register any more until I feel his kiss- firm and tender- and a sudden intake of wind flying past leaving me alone.

I headed back to my hotel room, and spot a small strip of parchment paper and a blood red rose. The parchment read _My heart is, and always will be yours. _

With a sight,I proceeded in stripping myself and basking warm water from the shower. I spend a great deal of time until I get out, dry and change into spare new pieces of clothing that lied previous on my bed upon my return. I walk out the bathroom, towel wrapped in my hair and stop in my tracks once I see Stefan.

"Stefan, what are you doing up still?" I questioned, turning to see the clock. It read 4:00 exact. Stefan's face seemed grim and distorted, that he tried to cover up.

"I could ask you the same." I shrug fair enough. I find a comb and run it through my wet hair, waiting for Stefan to continue.

"I'm leaving." I stop my combing process and turn to him surprised. Upon my look he quickly adds in. "I need to…to find a way to get Damon back. There must be way."

"Stefan, I don't think-"Stefan serves to me his eyes full of fury. "No Caroline, I need to do this… I need…" he falters off.

"Is this about Damon or something else? Stefan don't blame yourself… I know it hurts to lose those you care about but-"

"He was the only living relative I had left, and now I'm alone."

"No you're not Stefan. You still have us! You still have people here like Matt, Jeremy, Tyler, Elena, and me who care about you still and need you. You don't have to morn by yourself."

I think my words just went one ear and out the other for Stefan as he made his way toward the door. "I'm sorry Caroline, I hope you understand why I did what I did. Please don't hate me, but if you do I'd understand." Stefan tone seemed different… unusual. I hesitantly walk toward him. "Stefan… don't tell me you…"

He turns toward me… his face neutral and expressionless." I what Caroline, turned my emotions and humanity off? Well I did."

"No Stefan Salvatore… you better turn your emotions right now. Don't do this." I speak firmly even if part of me is scared for him and the rest of us.

A cold laugh escapes him causing my neck hair to stand straight up. "But I already have, and there is nothing you can do to stop me." Stefan is gone by the time I blink my eyes.

**Well I actually enjoyed that twist in the end. Thought Paul Wesley did pretty much give away what's to occur with Stefan next season. Sorry I took long I was having writers block and trouble writing a decent Klaus no matter how many times I've read a good dialogue of Klaus. So I hope you guys still Review?**


	17. Chapter 17

** Author's Note: I'm BAAACCCKKKKKKK! So it's been what... three-four months now since I last updated back in May! ****TVD Season 6 just started on Thursday and TO is on Monday. But who cares when shows like "Gotham", "TBBT", "Sleepy Hollow" are on. **

**Anyway I saw the first episode of TVD and all I got was whiny druggie Elena... our Carebear doing some witch reverse spell of the Travellers since the gang seems to have given up! Not to mention she dropped out of college... so much for 5x11. Anyway, Stefan has got a new lady named Ivy! Then that Bamon scene with the fang pancakes! :D My guess is the two are in some parallel universe of MF.**

**So TO season 2 promo posters are too over exaggerated and ugh too much emphasis on symbolism and mythology and keyword terms "fertility" and "purity"?! WTF?! I heard the show as predictable BUT not as bad like last year's finale, so maybe I might watch it myself.**

**So I thought about my story and how I should continue it. I'm most likely not following the exact storyline of TVD and I'll probably make one up for TO. Basically, my version of TO like wanting to know about Klaus's wolf bloodline and Esther's back story with her encounter among Klaus's dad and clan. I like the whole moon stone rings and Mikealson reunion they have setting up. Oh Kaleb of course in this story IS NOT KOL! I have plans for him though! **

**I know that most of us dislike the baby-plot because there isn't any sense to it BUT I don't mind it as much in terms of my plan with Hope and Caroline encountering one another. Sort of like a guardian/close friend relationship. **

**My story is set up differently, I'm not doing major time skip like on the recent seasons. So starting this chapter it's around the end of freshman year of college. Then from there I'll write three chapters of an interesting summer for Caroline that you'll all like! Then from there I'll catch up to the recent season with more interesting twist to come!**

**Oh I almost forgot! Since I reread my story I had Stefan shut off his emotions when my original attention was to have him human. So here's the whole set up.**

**Alaric, Elena, Kol, and Caroline are Humans. **

**Stefan and Enzo are Vampires**

**Disclaimer: TVD/TO owned by CW and L.J. Smith.**

_Pills and potions_  
_We're overdosing_  
_I'm angry but I still love you_  
_Pills and potions_  
_We're overdosing_  
_Can't stand it but I still love you_

_\- Niki Minaj "Pills N' Potions"_

**Four Months Later...**

_Rebekah's POV_

The sky had set into a dark inky black with the moon full and bright, in the centre of the Salt Lake City. I'd take my meal from a "generous" neighbour next door. I resided safely for now ,away from the familiar dangers in New Orleans with my niece Hope. I knew troubling would occur sooner or later, when Nik had finally phoned me during my stay in at a beach house in California.

He requested my presence, urging it was necessary and he'd give me the full details once I arrived. Taking a hold of our newest family member four months prior changed my outlook. Yes, I may never cherish the life of a human to bear a family of my own, but at least for now I can have a sort of family that I've wanted starting with Hope.

I leaned over her crib observing her grasping the crib mobile above. The design was something I'd bought at a baby store, but still to what would be the finest taste for Hope. She cooed and turned her blue-green eyes at me, her smile widen with dimples. She turned her full attention as she whimpered, holding her arms out toward me. I complied, hoisting her up in my arms gently. I needed her to get her to sleep but it seemed like Nik's stubbornness was present in Hope.

I took us over to the wooden rocking chair as I sat down cradling her in my arms. She was bigger now, than when I first held her in my arms. Hmmm perhaps a bedtime story could to the trick? I read somewhere in a parental book from the book store that help them lull and addition form a closer bondage. Hopefully despite her not being human it would still work the same. "Would you like to hear a story, Hope darling?" I whispered to her as Hope responded with gurgles. "Al right then." I said before clearing my throat to begin.

_ Once upon a time there was a powerful miraculous King who lived with his Honourable brother and Spirited sister at his side. They were the only few left of their once monumental family. Yet, over time enemies crossed their paths and took advantage in trying to bring them down. Eventually, the King took refugee in the kingdom he had once found peaceful solitude and ease from the plagues around him. The sister wished to live her life as she please, and reluctantly the King let her go. He was eventually blessed with a beautiful daughter who he wished purely happiness, and swore to keep his kingdom safe once again so she could return. _

I paused, noting the droopiness present in Hope's eyes before finishing the story.

_ The King was in __full sorrow and __lonely. He wished for not just his little princess, but a Queen worthy by his side. He had indeed found one in his old small village, before his departure. A woman who was loyal to no end, kind, stubborn, and capable of delivering an upper hand just like the King himself. The people of that village did not take favour in the King or his family. Yet, it did not __amidst__ the connection between the King and his blonde beloved. Alas, the young blonde woman was conflicted in following her hearts desire and give him a chance or to stay loyal to the people she grew up with. Though she was not ready to depart and the leverage she would be against the King himself a promise was intact. A promise that when the time came...his beloved would take her place beside him and his family. Always and Forever. _

Ending the tale, I kissed Hope on her forehead and got up placing her back in her crib. I reached for the wooden toy horse Nik had given me and placed it beside her, while pulling her blanket over her body. I was pretty pleased with myself how I weaved in the Caroline Forbes in my story, and had plans to acknowledge her importance to Nik for Hope own knowledge when the time came.

I closed the light of Hope's room before retreating to my own room. I changed before laying down the middle of the double Queen sized bed, and skimped through the last text I'd gotten from Caroline after the first week with Hope. Then I headed off to a blissful sleep.

_I know. _

_End of Rebekah's POV_

_Caroline's POV_

"Now, are you sure this is the place you want Miss. Forbes?" the landlord Abigail Johnston questioned for the second time, as she pushed her glasses up clutching the clipboard in her hand. I nodded my head, waving the question off.

"Yes, I'm sure. It's time I get a place of my own now, and this will come in handy." It was partially true. I did need a place of my own now that Mystic Falls was supernatural free, humans only. Everything was different now or... at least I seemed to acknowledge it. Bonnie's and Damon's "deaths" effected every one of us.

Some more than others.

Bonnie's death had greatly effect Jeremy the most. What I knew was his constant binge drinking again and rumours of random hookups told from Matt. I remember I had cried my fair share as I looked back in a few photos of Bonnie, me and Elena. Speaking of Elena I don't recall her crying towards Bonnie as much as she did with Damon.

Damon's death of course drove Stefan away. The last I remember him turning off his emotions, and disappearing without much of a goodbye. I worried about him, and tried to phone him which he was stubbornly ignoring.

Enzo.. actually I have no idea. He sort of disappeared after I last saw him back in the living. God knows where.

Elena became a complete wreak. I could see in her eyes how she tried to put up a fake act and say she was fine when clearly she wasn't. I didn't see or talk to her as much anymore, but I did see her doing a fair share of drinking in the pub near Whitmore one time.

Tyler had gotten into Whitmore during the second term, but would have to make up the last term for the upcoming summer.

Matt had gotten into a police force program in Mystic Falls, coordinating along with Whitmore.

Then there's me.

I had thought about dropping out of Whitmore, but ditched the idea afterwards. I did intend to experience the last bits of my human life and as a bonus it tied in with my research time through multiple spell books so I could find a way to break the Traveller's Spell. I still had hope and every intention to find a way to get my home town back, even if everyone else saw it as a lost cause.

Sometimes thought in the back of my mind... I had this fear of how long I was able to hold on until I broke down for the worst.

I shake my head ridding the thought, as I catch on Abigail's last statement. "For now Miss. Forbes I'd like you to sign wherever the given line is, to confirming your rental and I'll have the rest of the paper work ready by next week." She hands me her clipboard where, I pick the pen up on the top and insert my signature on the lines provided, before handing it back to her.

The apartment was fair in size and was also five minutes away from the outside border of the "Welcome to Mystic Falls" sign. I would sometimes sit down peacefully deep in my own jumbling thoughts.

My cell rang and "Mom" flashed on the screen. "I have to take this call, but thank you so much for the help." I said to Albigail as we shook hands. "It's not a problem, and I'm sure you and your kids will enjoy it here." I smiled as I placed my hand on my now eight month stomach, feeling a strong kick on the right side. That would be William with his dominant werewolf gene.

My last check-up was quite my surprise, I was carrying a boy and girl to my delight. I had contemplated names and I picked a few out. I had a few boy and girl names I liked from skimming the internet for names as well as some that I knew in my lifetime.

I finalized it to Aaron Henrik Mikealson and Nikole Eliza-Rebekah Mikealson. I would have attached my name on it but it seemed like a mouthful. Besides I have no shame for deciding to just stick with Klaus's last name. I'm pretty sure the genes and attributes will clearly reflect a Mikealson than a Forbes anyway.

I started heading out my apartment. "Yea, Mom what's up?"

_"Caroline, oh sweetheart would you mind stopping by outside the border? I have some news to tell you." _

"Uh yea how long will it be? Because I have my last finale in English in about ten minutes."

_"Not too long I promise. I love you."_

"Love you too Mom."

I hung up the phone and drove the opposite direction until I saw Mom standing outside by the tree. I turned off the ignition, got out and locked the car doors before heading towards Mom.

So what's the surprise, that I have to drive all the way here?" I responded in a joking manner.

"Celia call me this morning. You remember your Aunt Celia?" Mom questioned.

"Oh who doesn't? She's practically in every fashion magazine!" Aunt Celia was in her last 30s, but could pass as a 27 year old. She had a career in modelling, and wasn't my blood relative. That was actually Uncle Steve, Mom's younger brother. My cousins were Gabby, Jackson, and Syrina and their dog Max.

"Well it turns out that we've been invited to spend time with them this summer. Not to mention another family reunion-"

"Whoa hold up, what about your police work here? You are the town sheriff, and the best one yet!" I exclaimed.

I saw her wear a thin smile. "Honey I took care of that. Don't worry seeing that there isn't really any suspicious active now... well that's beside the point. There's also another reason. Remember when you were confronting me about our family background, specifically mine?" I nodded my head.

I had told Mom about what occurred that day with me and the Travellers. I was 100% positive she would think I was delusional, but she told my word for it. She told me how as a little girl her dad had a deep connection with the spiritual aspect when going to church and always talked about angels and demons. He told her proudly how one of us were "chosen" and blah blah blah you get the idea.

"Well you're Uncle Steve has all of our dad's belongings up in their attic. He said it's fine if you can take anything with you, since none if your cousins are interested in taking them. You might learn more about our lineage."

I sigh in relief, feeling some weight lift off, perhaps there could also be hope to get back our home town.

"When are we leaving by the way?" I asked.

"Next month in June until the week before the delivery date. How does that feel?" Mom asked.

"I'm still getting over the surprised that we're going on vacation again after such a long time." I confessed.

Mom gives me a warm smile. "Well it would do us some good to leave town for some time. I already informed Matt for you.

"Thanks Mom. I suppose I should tell Tyler and Elena if I see them." I check my watch, six minutes until class.

"Good, now go head to class quickly pumpkin!" Mom states as she gives me a quick hug, and departs in her cop car back in town.

"Hey Elena, mind talking with me for a bit?" I interrupt her conversation with Luke. "Sure um what is it?" she asks in a cheerful tone after Luke departs with a quick nod.

That catches me off knowing how sunken she was for months.

I push that aside, and tell her the news. " Is it "vacation" like normal people do or the Stefan "vacation"?" Elena states with sheer of sadness and bitterness. I give her a sad smile and a sigh. "The first one. I'm leaving for at least a month and I'll be back before I pop these babies out. No worries."

"Oh right...right." Elena mutters, before the awkward silence shifts between us. "So are you completely normal or still experiencing the vampire instinct?" I ask filling up the silence.

Elena shrug. "It's kinda like mood swings. There are days I'm totally human. Then there are days were I feel blood cravings, sensitivity to light, and more alert to my surroundings. It's pretty annoying but I dealt with it. Alaric is pretty happy not being an Original anymore though."

I place my hand on her shoulder. "Hey if there is anything Elena you need to talk about, I'm here for you. Even a phone call away." I catch her unsettling glance, and she seemed to confess something up until Tyler interrupted.

"Hey, you two what's up?" Tyler asked as he tosses his football in the air.

"We're good, I'm just informing that I'm leaving next month on vacation." I answered him behind Elena.

Tyler seemed baffled at my announcement. "Really you're actually leaving town? For what?"

"Family reunion and all." I stated simply.

"Ah, well I gotta get going to my next class catch you lot later!" Tyler said before getting swamped with a huge crowd of students heading inside Whitmore.

"Well I have to check on Jeremy, see you later in the summer Caroline." Elena says waving behind her back her blonde streaked brunette hair swishing behind in a high ponytail.

Since I was complete with my finales I could use the remaining time to search for gifts before my departure.

_Bonnie's POV_

_"_Something tells me there is no point on constantly asking you to stop putting that on the pancakes." I state to Damon as he places a plate of pancakes featuring a smiley face of blueberries and whip cream. The additional were his attempt of "fangs".

"Ah that's you're way of covering up you're enjoyment of this. Bon appetite my favourite witch." Damon says as he sits himself across from the table, a cup of coffee in hand with an amusing smile.

I shake my head with a half smile, handing him the newspaper as I dig into the sweet flat goodness turning back to my designated assignment.

**Okay I'll end here cause I don't ****know what else to write. But next chapter Caroline will be with her family, discover more her bloodline and startling surprises! Oh Caroline meets Camille as well! ^^ I tried my best with the POV of Rebekah, I just don't know if I did justice towards it. Review please it gives me hope!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello fellow readers and welcome back to another chapter of the The Queen's Hidden Heir. Now there are some things I need to let you know now that Caroline is going to experience a soon-to-come heartbreaking event that will lead her slowly to spiral downward toward the dark side. Let's just hope I write that part well! **

**I'm going to expect angry reviews soon enough... oh god might as well be prepared...**

**Anyway so I know Hayley is obviously a "special-snowflake" hybrid and all, but due to the confusion of THAT I'm leaving her as a werewolf. She's already proclaimed "royalty" so that's far enough.**

**I watched TVD episode 2 and damn... what an intense dinner with Stefan, Care, Enzo, and Ivy! Enzo freaking broke Ivy's neck all because of Caroline sadness over Stefan giving up and moving on without telling her! I'm neither anti- Stefan, or anti-Enzo, I think each one had their reasoning of what they did even if I disliked it strongly. **

**Congratulations to ****Candice and Joe King! The wedding pictures in NOLA were beautiful and the dress was stunning! **

**Disclaimer: Julie Plague and L.J. Smith own TVD/TO**

_I'm in love with Massachusetts_  
_And the neon when it's cold outside_  
_And the highway when it's late at night_  
_Got the radio on_  
_I'm like the roadrunner_

_\- The Modern Lovers "Roadrunner" _

"Suitcase?"

"Check."

"Baby bag, just in case?"

"Check."

"Blood bags?"

"Check."

"Cosmetics?"

"Check."

"My curling iron?"

"Honey... you do know we're only going for about _only_ a month right?" Mom questioned displaying a knowing look at my direction. I gave her a "are-you-kidding-me" look. "Mom, seriously hello! I'm not going on any trip _without_ my curling iron. My hair would look so dull, limply, and ugh! I can't even going on!" I shake my head furiously with my eyes shut tightly and waved my hands to express shooing off the image. I heard Mom laugh.

"Honey, I think you're over reacting now. You'll still look like my beautiful bubbly baby girl with all smiles. Not to mention stubborn as well." Mom mused in the end after she gave the last one a thought.

"Haha Mom very funny. Now whose to say you won't go all "cop mode" in Baltimore?" I said crossing my arms over my bump. Mom put her finger up. "Ah, if anything Caroline, I'd just let off a warning for a major hangover expected the following day especially if you're Uncles' Harold and Fred are there. Now those two just can't learn to learn to handle their alcohol. Especially the last time while you were ten." Mom broke out of her thought with a genuine smile. "Alright let's get going, or else we'd have to bunk in those motels before we can manage getting there. You've said your goodbyes to Elena, Ma-"

"Matt and Tyler, yes Mom of course I have." I ended as I sat myself in the front seat of our rented black Toyota Avalon, attempting to buckle up. It was around 10 in the morning, to my dismay as I was still sleepy. I should have brought some entertaining material to read on the way up North.

"Mom some place along the way can we stop at a book store, so I get my hands on one of those adult books." I ended as my eyes light up on the thought. I turned to see Mom's weary expression. "I think it's best if we didn't..." I pouted at the response. "Besides, I prefer you catching up with your cousins, aunts, and uncles. You haven't even seen them for so long." Clearly, her tone told me not to bother getting my way with her. I let out a frustrating sigh, rested my head back while directing towards the window. I decided to catch up on the rest of my interrupted sleep...

I jointed awake hearing the Beatles on the radio and stretched my stiff sore body and neck. "Oh god you're awake honey. We're in Baltimore now but decided to pick up a quick meal before reaching Steven's. How does that sound?" "Perfect mom, I'm starving and my mouth taste bitter anyway." Twenty minutes later Mom pulled up by Chipotle (thank you Mom!) as I quickly retracted my seatbelt and slowly got out the car minding the bump to stretch. Man I miss working out while I could, seeing as I had to forfeit by the end of April.

I ordered some Fajita Veggies, Romaine Lettuce salad, and green iced tea from the vending machine. Mom got herself Green Tomatillo Salsa and a diet coke. We sat down outside to eat as there was a cool breeze with the sun blazing a warmth on our skin. Our sunglasses we're either placed aside or in my case placed back on top of my head. I dung into my meal as I could taste the spices and cooked veggies. I wipe my mouth with a napkin before I slip out a curious question.

"Mom does it feel weird not dealing with vampires anymore? Seeing how just two years ago all that trouble started. It's funny how previously I would have said it was a relief to put all that to a stop but..." I twirl my fork in my hand as I think of my next choice of words. "I miss it in a way. I think because there was this excitement and adventure of sorts that got me engaged and see this whole new world of supernatural become a reality. Now... it's like it got sucked away and yes it's nice to have some peace and quite... but-"

"You really were always wanting more Caroline. I should have know best. Even as a little girl the reason you were an energetic girl involved in a lot activities driving both your father and I mad, because you wanted adventure along with the "happy ending" to your preference. You always associated yourself to Rapunzel feeling like Mystic Falls was the "tower" you lived in. On days you were upset I was referred to "the old witch" keeping you locked away." I smiled as Mom discussed my happier bit of childhood before it was cut short.

"Until that was when your father left to Texas and I well... consumed myself in work. I should have realized how much it effected you and should have worked on our relationship from deteriorating." Mom cast her eyes on the table lost in her thoughts. I slowly chewed and swallowed some bits of of my fajita before responding.

"Yea well don't be too hard on yourself. I became a huge pain in your ass afterwards. Remember when you found out I got a my first tattoo at 15, the sallow? You were pissed and grounded be for a month?!" I ended dramatically making us laugh. "Yes and how you refused to come downstairs and blasting your music loudly."

"Hey, blame that on thin walls and rebel phase" I pointed out. We finished our meals and headed back towards our car. As I sat down thought I felt a sudden pain in my abdominal. A contraction it seemed. Mom must have seen my pained look as she placed her hand on my arm. "Caroline, are you alright? Oh you must be be experiencing contractions." "Yep, and boy do I hate them." I gritted before the pain seeped away.

"How many times are you expected contractions?" I asked once we on the road again headed toward Uncle Steven's. "Hmm well once your hitting closer to your expected due date. A month or two before you have false contractions that occur irregularly, but toward your due date you'll feel it more often until your water breaks indicating it's time for delivery." "Ugh, great just great. Maybe now I understand why I don't have siblings." I concluded while resting my head back and peering at the town square around me.

Baltimore was completely differently than Mystic Falls. It's a city first of all instead of a small abandon-like town. There was by-passers that populated and flooded the streets around me. Way more historical as well. Plus no indicating of any Supernatural I bet. It was peaceful and welcoming, boy am I glad Mom nor I backed out on this trip. It'd really do us some good to get away from the tension in Mystic Falls.

Finally, we pulled into the curved driveway in front of a big outdated house built from bricks and stones. The grass was cut clean, the pathway freshly done, and mini bush plants and trees were potted inside the moss. The widows were probably the first thing I noticed as I got out, and waited for Mom to open the trunk. She handed me my suitcase and got hers, shut the truck and both of us made our way up the steps. Mom rung the bell, and the post lights by the door lit up as footsteps were heard.

The door creaked open and there stood a average height woman with auburn hair in light curls, hazel eyes and a stunning smile. She wore a navy blue dress with a gold belt and hoop earrings. She face didn't seem so aged and if so the wrinkle creases were well concealed. A strong whiff of jasmine and honey came from her as well. I knew this was my Aunt Celia, and even after nine years she looked the same to me. "Elizabeth and Caroline, how good to see you! Come in Come in!" I heard Celia's slight Baltimorese accent as we entered inside the well furnished bright walls of lemon yellow and tan. There were family pictures and paintings of portraits hung.

"Here now just set those bags down for now, while I get us some lemonade and biscuits. How does that sound? Just make yourself at home, and I'll be back." I sat myself on the long "L" shaped leather brown couch while Mom sat on the single sole wooden chairs by the side table.

I looked around the place feeling a sense of recognition, as my glaze fell on the trophies, and metals by each of my cousins. "Now, Steve is out at work, Gab is at a friends party, Jackson has football practice, and Syrina is still down South at college, but should be coming back tonight. Already my baby girl is finishing up at university and will become a dietician. Next year is her last. You're in college now right Caroline?" I took a sip of sweet lemonade, before answering. "Yea, I just finished my first year and will be heading for my sophomore year. I'm majoring in English, but my specific field is Journalism."

Aunt Celia had a smile on her face. "That's very good to hear, Liz you've done well raising her up!" Mom gave me a smile. "I suppose I must have." Eventually the conversation became boring for me, and I decided I wanted to explore the house. Mom actually asked to use the bathroom and Aunt Celia directed her to one of the guest ones. I helped carry the tray back before I made my way upstairs.

I walked down big open spaced hallways, inspecting the master bedroom of Uncle Steve's and Aunt Celia, Syrina's bedroom (similar to mine at home), Jackson's (decked with posters of cars, sport players, girls...you get the idea) and little Gab's (the hipster like set up you know lava lamp and scented sticks when lit).

My eyes widen when I opened one of the main bathrooms. "Holy shit..." I knew my relatives were rich but this was... beyond. The bathroom was constructed as a Greek-like temple There were white pillars on each end, a jacuzzi, the wall was carved as well in familiar designs, the mirrors wide and bare of frames. The floor was white tiles with black and gold designs, and the sink was marble with gold coloured facets. This was anyone's one-way ticket to a personal heaven.

"Ha! I knew I was right to convince dad to refurnish this bathroom into this! Especially if I'm getting reactions like yours!" I heard a young innocent voice speak and turned to see a young girl of at least fifteen, in few random dyed pinkish-purple braids and crimps. She had a beanie on her head with a slight gap in the middle of her front teeth. Washed out blue jeans, slightly unlaced sneakers, concert tee with a sleeveless denim jacket were worn. Her bright green eyes width and her mouth formed into an "O" shape.

"Caroline? Caroline Forbes right? I remember from the photos dad showed. Damn I knew I'd recognize you cousin! When did you get here?! Whoa are you pregnant? When's the baby coming?" Gabbie shot out rapid questions while bouncing around gleefully. I placed my hands on Gab's shoulders. "Hold up, Gabs slow down! God you're still the same like when you were five, always up and about."

As expected Gabbie let out scoff and placed her arms on her hips that screamed "Bitch-mode". "Well excuse me! Can't a girl just me eager to meet, greet, and ask questions from someone that hasn't met them in like I don't know... nine years!"She ended dramatically throwing her arms up, before turning around. "I don't know about you, but I'm starving!" she skipped down the hallway to the stairs leaving me still absorbing Gabbie's sudden appearance and departure.

I used the Greek-like bathroom, and eventually headed downstairs again. I saw that Mom and Aunt Celia were preparing dinner together and occasionally chatting.

Gabbie was eating some mini pizza pockets and fries while rapidly texting on her phone. I sat down as well and when on my phone to check out some messages I may have gotten.

Elena had text me "_How's Baltimore? You there yet?" _I responded "_Fine so far, so different from MF. Reuniting with the family! Meet up with my Aunt and little cousin." _I saw Matt ask a similar question as well and then I paused as I saw Rebekah's message. I opened it and there was a _download i__mage _with the arrow pointing down. I pressed the arrow and after some seconds I was staring at a baby picture.

My breath caught as I took note of the baby's facial features and their eyes. The eyes I've been accustomed to of another for the past two years. Anything that would have to remind me Hayley was the light brown hair and jawline. Otherwise you could point out the nose, cheekbones, and current skin tone to be all Klaus. Underneath the picture said _Hope Rebekah Mikealson. _So this was Klaus's and Hayley's daughter.

I contemplated on what to responded back, but settled with one causal response. _"She's beautiful... reminds me of Klaus." _ No slight indication of a vile or hostile response. Just a civil straight forward one.

"She's pretty who is that?" I heard Gabbie right beside me as she leaned in to look at the picture of Hope. "Oh just a friend of mine's newborn niece." I heard Aunt Celia call my name. "What's this I hear Caroline that you're pregnant, and there wasn't any indication of a baby shower? For god sake's Liz, how could you not consider at least a simple minimum baby shower your own daughter!" Mom felt slightly embarrassed and fumbled with words to say.

The reason Aunt Celia wasn't showing her displeasure of my situation, was because she also happened to get pregnant at young age during her time with Syrina. Thought, I am expected her to corner me and ask me who the daddy is. I'm not sure if Uncle Steve told her about the Supernaturals that roam in this world...

I got up, putting my phone away, as I walked towards them. "Hey, Hey it's okay! Really it's not that big of a deal if I didn't have a baby shower." My supportive statement didn't even do much good as Aunt Celia rose her eyebrow unconvinced. "Not to worry, we can still think of something to give you. Probably cash from both Steve and me, but I can ring up Syrina to pick up something nice for you on her way here and Gab's here you perhaps draw something artistic and frame it for you. Right Gabbie Hilary Montgomery?" my Aunt emphasized toward Gabs.

"Please mom I'm like the best artist in my school, I'm sure it'll be a piece of cake to think up something appropriate for a baby." "Babies actually, I'm having twins. A boy and girl." I smiled looking at my aunt and cousin's reactions. Aunt Celia had her hands together, eyes sparkling of joy. "Oh that makes it much more better! We can have a small shower here before we prepare for the reunion that's this upcoming Saturday. Oh... I have to recheck..."

"How many people are we expecting this reunion?" I asked toward Gabbie. "Um...I think around 90 at least. Then again there could be more considering we have our parents cousins and multiple great aunts and uncles from our grandparents... and so on. Oh also I think Syrina is bringing along her one close classmate from Tulane. What was her name again... something with a C..." Gabbie muttered toward the end trying to remember this newcomers name.

"Tulane... isn't that in Orleans?" I couldn't help wonder. "Yea, honestly I don't know why Syrina would want to go down South there of all places. Maybe cause of Mardi Gras but still. Oh now I remember her friends name, it's Cami!" Gabs ended with a snap of her fingers.

"Cami, like an under top for girls?" I couldn't help think of that image making both me and Gabbie laugh. "Anyway I think Syrina told me about her a bit. She's a part-time bartender, and studying psychiatry. That seems sort of boring who wants to listen to people with mental or behavioural issues when I have my own drama."

Eventually, the late evening arrival and I got to greet Jackson and Uncle Steve when they arrived home with Max. I forgot to mention but Max was an Alaska Husky with white and black fur with blue eyes. He barged right towards me, causing me to get frighten, as his paws were on my stomach. "Down, Max!" Jackson ordered. The huge Husky huffed and placed his paws down along with his head.

"It's alright, he sisn;t mean harm did you boy?" I playfully asked letting him sniff my hand of my scent and letting me pet him.

We all sat together in the dining room, waiting for Syrina to arrive in about a minute or two. I was seated next to Mom and an empty chair where Syrina would sit. Uncle Steve sat on one end the the table and Aunt Celia on the other. Gabbie sat across from Mom, and Jackson from me.

The bell rang and Jackson when to open it. Clamour of greeting and talk were heard until finally there stood my eldest cousin Syrina and a blonde head next to her. This would be the "Cami" person Gabs told me about. She had a darker tone of blonde than mine, tan skin, and dark blue eyes. Besides slight physical looks, no way did she resemble me at all. No. Way.

I may have been unintentionally glaring at "Cami", because she caught me like a deer looking at headlights. She gave me this look like she was trying to decipher me, and I quickly looked away toward Syrina.

"I want you to meet a friend of mine that's staying for a bit this week. This is Camille O'Connell or Cami for short."

**A/N: Alright well then this was pretty long and I was getting writer's block at some points which is why it took long to update! Next chapter I'll bring up Caroline's granddad's items in the attic, baby shower and family reunion with an unexpected kick! Leave reviews please, and be honestly about this. Also I'm all for suggestions and ideas, thanks!**

**Link to bathroom: wp-content/uploads/2010/12/11**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: I have been thinking about what idea you guys may have in mind that I could perhaps add in the story? I'm thinking of adding a twist to Damon and Bonnie's "Mystic Falls haven" that I thought would occur but didn't... the thought of what I was expecting sparked from the post of Damon and Bonnie in the graveyard... unless it was fanmade on tumblr... well whatever... you'll know what I'm talking about. ****I don't want to spoil anything else, so might as well read this chapter!**

** I don't want to sound all needy and greedy but review mean alot to me... it means that my story is getting criticism good or bad which puts a smile on my face and inspiration to work more... lack of it well then I feel like the story isn't pertaining anyone's interest as much and I'm doing something wrong you know?**

**Okay glad to get that off my chest... **

**Oh one more thing... Julie has published white-wash stories of The Originals! Three books are publish for next year... **

**If it were me the first book would be The Originals during their human years and first three decades as the first Vampires.**

** Second book about the downfall of Klaus, Katerine, the siblings departure from one another, and the hunter curse hallucinations of Klaus. **

**Third book about Orleans, Marcel, problems that let to Kol daggering, other key dramas, and ends with the Klaus getting new of news of Elena. Plus each chapter would be in the POV of each sibling... But that's just me.**

**Now on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: Julie Plauge and L.J. Smith own TVD/TO**

_And just one mistake_

_Is all it will take._

_We'll go down in history_

_Remember me for centuries_

_\- _"_Centuries_" _Fall Out Boy_

"So then I when up to him and backhanded him on the face. I wish I hadn't because next thing I knew he grabbed my arm tightly almost crushing it, glaring holes through my eyes". Cami was re-encounter so event that took place down New Orleans when she encountered some "newcomers" last autumn.

My aunt, Syrena and Gabbie all gasped through for different reasons; concern, shock, and my favourite enthusiasm. "Well then what happened dear?" my aunt asked as she sipped on some green tea. All of us had retired to the living room exchanging some stories around. Jackson told about his skateboard trick gone wrong, Gabs about her glue incident in summer camp, the time Uncle Steve found some a time capsule in the backyard when he was fixing glass dead spots, and now currently were were at Cami.

Cami shook her head. "I admit I thought I'd die right then and there until suddenly he let go as if I was some disease. He gave me a warning that if I ever did that again... I wouldn't live to tell the tale and left me there on the boisterous streets dumbfounded." Cami concluded reaching over to take a sip of her tea from her spot of the cushion throne chair. Everyone had a good laugh like as if it was nothing, but when I observed Cami's tighten smile... it said otherwise.

At the same time I couldn't help but roll my eyes and muse at her story,while I was relaxed back on the couch with my legs propped up, and tea in hand. Max happened to lay down near Gabbie and I, deep in his own world, as he wagged his tail. Going back to Cami, something had bugged me while she was taking about this supposed "guy".

"You know that's one thing that you haven't clarified Cami." I announced catching her attention as she looked my way. I saw her tense somewhat as if I caught a piece of evidence she was hiding away. "Oh? Then what might that be... Caroline?" I gave her a knowing smile as I finished my tea, and set it away from me.

"What's this guys name?" Mom caught on what I was doing. "Caroline, maybe it's best to leave that question out, She's a psychiatrist and I'm sure information like that is suppose to be classified. Am I right?" Cami confirmed Mom's question. "Yes, Mrs. Forbes it is. I admit I may have said too much but it's best to leave it be. Sorry."

I shrugged. "Well he seems trouble and seeing how he reacted I'd keep away from him. Get some new person to examine because clearly this one hates it."

"Well I would expect such reaction, but if I just learn to break through with him he'll be expressing his thoughts through words than action in no time. Especially, seeing how his family is like and he didn't have much of a happy childhood all he needs is someone to talk with."

Odd Family.

Horrible Childhood.

Lashes out instead of talking.

Why does this sound so familiar? Oh right because to Cami last fall she ran into the Originals known as Rebekah, Elijah and Klaus. Those three traits could only belong to the one man whose been claiming to make me his last. Klaus fucking Mickelson. I am ready to die with laughter on Cami's attempt to giving "therapy talk" to Klaus of all people.

This has to be some sort of parody Saturday Night skit of "Hybrid Intervention", because knowing Klaus personally... he doesn't open up to just anyone. He's basically the biggest insecure, paranoid, manipulative, and calculated person I know! Maybe some-what psychotic as well... thought I don't think that's a appropriate term to use for him.

I don't hold a degree or superficial knowledge in psychology, but there were moments he opened up to me and I understood him. Why? Because we have gone through the same direction of our situation. Absent parents. Being second choice. Feeling like we can't be loved. Feeling powerful and ageless as a supernatural. Now I understand him more than I ever wanted, with our different identities and trying to learn in adapting with it. Him being a werewolf at birth and me...a nephilim.

_We're the same...Caroline._

"Well now I suppose we should head to bed yes?" Aunt Celia stated not really giving us a choice in answering, while checking the time which was round 11. Jackson and Gab were the first jump off their seats and raced up the stairs- followed by Max who barked all the way- causing Uncle Steve to yell at them.

Celia muttered something I picked up such as "animals" and "hyperactive". Mom and I had a good laugh before following upstairs with Celia who showed us our rooms. "Now Liz you're guest room is parallel to Steve's and I room. Don't worry about your suitcases right now there's extra clothes in the closet. Everything is stocked up actually. Now Caroline for you the rooms the last door by Jackson's room, however... you'll have to share with Camille." Aunt Celia concluded placing her hands on the bottom of her dress.

"Wait other spare rooms? I thought this place was big enough for one more." I joked. Celia shook her head with a sympathetic. "Afraid not. I'm sure you and her will get along great though. Besides we have a busy week ahead of us for the reunion, starting tomorrow I expect all of us to be ready to get the day started!" Aunt Celia announced behind us as she departed.

I made my way towards the room slowly, holding onto the wall when I felt I'd tip over a bit. Any day now could Nikole and Aaron arrive so I can finally experience the impossible of parenthood. I couldn't anticipate my excitement any longer but also afraid of what was to come with these two. I placed protective hand on my stomach sensing movement within. I quickly reached the door I was assigned, and opened it peeking inside. I didn't see Cami but I saw her suitcase on a bed to her right. Thankfully, I wouldn't have to worry about sharing a single bed at least if not the bathroom and closet. Making my way to the bed on the left I lit the lamp up on the side table, and made my way in the bathroom to brush my teeth and nice relaxing shower.

I heard a knock on the door. "Hey are you done yet? I'd like to use the restroom seeing how the rest are occupied." I rolled my eyes before answering. "Yea, give me a minute." Quickly I shut the running water off, and hastily grabbed a big royal blue with gold trimming bath gown and a matching towel to pile my hair up for. I made my way out almost bumping right into Cami. "You know there's a seat over there by the table or the bed, that hasn't been occupied yet to settle down while waiting for the person that's busy in the bathroom to hurry up." I stated the stark response in my tone had Cami narrow her eyes at me, with her arms folded.

"What's with the attitude? I don['t mean right now either, it was clearly evident back when we were all seated downstairs. Did I do something to piss you off, because I can't think of any reason."

I shrugged as I made my way to the closet selecting a pink satin pyjama set, and placing it on my arms. " I would blame hormones but that's how I come off as actually. Meeting people I tend to not know and I suppose quick to dislike. You get use to it."

"Well we don't have to step out on the wrong foot... at least for the rest of the week, seeing we have to work together first thing tomorrow for your reunion party."

I contemplated on Cami's offer, before sharply turning towards her my interrogating pose in place. "Why did you tell that story to us, about the newcomers and the guy who hurt you?" I saw her push her hair back tucking it behind her ear once I mentioned "the guy". "I don't know really..." Looking up at my doubtful look Cami continued. "Alright, I suppose just all of you had neat stories that seemed in some cases rare to occur, so I mentioned something I recall a year ago that made me think differently about people more than ever."

"How so?" I asked intruded to hear her response. Cami's eyes shifted into wonder and uneasiness. "That not everything you grew up being told or saw is always what it seems. The picture is bigger than what is seen through a lens. Anyway if you excuse me I must get ready for bed." Cami pardoned herself away inside the bathroom, as I stood there pondering when the time was right to bring up on her knowledge on the supernatural.

I thought I was bad enough when it came to party planner my aunt was a whole different category. I don't even recall eating a decent breakfast or even what I consumed was breakfast. I still had the after taste of mint toothpaste with a ting of what was a cinnamon roll. Yuck.

"Alright Caroline I want you to make sure everything in today's agenda is cleared or if not write a note on the side of what may be required. I need to make a phone call to the florist." Aunt Celia muttered her blue tooth on and ready.

I some items were already checked off such as tables and chairs arriving and being set up by additional workers, and the food catering ordered and set date arrival. I added an additional check mark on flower delivery before exploring to see what everyone else was doing that was prior for today.

"Mom are you... baking?" I curiously asked as I saw Mom looking through a cookbook, apron already on and materials set up. She looked up with a smile. "Surprising to see me doing something out of my league? Believe it or not I only doing a few simple deserts in mind since Celia is insisting to ordering a fancy cake from Charm City Cakes. So So I'm looking to do cookies, brownies maybe even scones." Mom listed off as she found a decent recipe for peanut butter cookies. "Well might as well get started on this. I think Jackson and Gabs are in the back yard bickering on where to place the banner."

I nodded wishing mom luck before heading outside. The backyard was beautifully constructed. The barque grill was on my left and small rectangular stone steps made their way towards the pool provide on the very edge of the fences built around. There were two chairs set by the pool with some palm trees shading over.

I heard noises on my right and saw Jackson and Gabs each holding an end of a banner that read _Montgomery Family Reunion 2014!_

"I don't like it here, and I can't even reach that high to tie this up!" Gabbie complained, to which Jackson rolled his eyes. "Oh yea? Then explain how you managed to get that kite of yours by yourself that happen to be stuck on the same tree above you three years ago?" I quickly reached them before Gab when into tantrum mode 2.0.

"Okay you two what's going on here, instead of seeing a banner I'm seeing two siblings bickering with one another." I said getting into authority mode like I had during the Miss Mystic Falls Pageant two years ago. Gab was quick to quick point fingers at Jackson narrowing her eyes at him. "It's his fault! He being insistent of handing the banner her where I can't really reach up to tie the strings but also no one's going to notice."

Jackson raised his hands up causing the banner to fall down and lay on the grass. "Hey, I was just suggesting the spot here and we both know damn well you can stretch that small body of yours a couple more inches to at least throw the string over the branch." "Why you-"

"Enough both of you!" I shout getting turning their attention towards me. "Since you two can't decide let me put my input of where I think It'd look nice." I end peering around to picture where the banner would look good. The spot above the patio looked nice only my relatives would be heading out and wouldn't notice the banner. I turned to where the pool was. There were two trees horizontal on each end that could have the banner spread out evenly; bonus was the branches where a convenience in Gabs favor.

"You two see those two trees by the pool?" I asked pointing to the location for the two to see to which Gab and Jackson nodded. "Well use that to put the banner up, not only will the family coming out see it clearly in front of them, but in Gabs favour she'll be able to tie now without fussing." I said looking down at my youngest cousin with an assuming smile. I saw her pout mutter something like "I don't fuss."

"Well other that that, you two seem to be doing fine so my work hear is done." I concluded with a smile, checking off _banner _on the clipboard. "Caroline!" I turned to see Syrena running up to me.

"I forgot could you sort thorough music and select ones that are appropriate for the event. I would have done so but I have some decorations mom wants up, and currently I have lanterns to place all together on a string. All 30 of them, but I'll be able to get it done with a couple minutes or less." I gave her a confused look. "A couple minutes..? Unless you're getting assistance I'd say that takes about half an hour or maybe more." Syrena waved it off. "Don't worry I got it covered. Cami wanted to help select some songs as well so you'll probably see her there."

"So what sort of music is preferable for your family?" Cami asked boxes of old CDs out, as she looked through. "Jazz, Classic, maybe a bit of modern group dance songs, definitely nothing too loud or with lyrics in every song. So instrumental as well. I suppose for now we select the music for now and listen tomorrow if we get the chance." Cami nodded and the both of us got busy selecting our taste of music, not speaking a word with one another. The silence was comfortable, but I couldn't help but want to confront the idea that I was well aware of supernaturals existing.

The days carried by and did the following and the day after that. Preparations were just about done and our guest would be arriving tomorrow. I was so consumed of getting everything done I wasn't aware of the surprise I got from Aunt Celia.

"What's this?" I asked the morning before the reunion party as I was sipping some orange juice and munching on corn flakes catching up with Mom who smile at the envelope I received. "Well seeing how busy we all were this week for tomorrow, Steve and I managed to get you something to support you when the babies arrive. You don't mind cash right? Seeing how easy and transportable it is. Steve added an additional gift that may be helpful for your own knowledge." Celia ended turning to kiss my uncle who arrived downstairs. He welcomed us with good morning before grabbing bacon, and eggs to eat then engaging himself in a conversation with Mom.

I peeked into the condiments and saw a shack of cash fasten by a rubber band and what appeared to be a key tied by a long piece of string. I assumed that meant I could wear it whenever I wanted to. I went back to my meal finalizing to finally check out the attic when I had the time around the late afternoon.

"Can I talk to you?" I asked Cami who was packing her suitcase up to head back tomorrow. She nodded though her expression seemed tense and worried, as she folded the last of her shirts and zipping up her suitcase setting it aside. "I suppose it depends on what needs asking?" she responded thought she gave me her undivided attention.

I took a deep breath before I finally gave out the words I've been wanting to say. "I know about the supernaturals." Cami gave me a surprised look with hints of confusion and wonder. "What...how do-" "I am one. Well I was... long story... but that's not what's important." I concluded giving her one of my serious looks that meant business. "How in the world do you know of them?"

Sighing she gave me a dreadful look. "I didn't want to honestly, I never knew much about Vampires or Werewolves existing unless in books. Witches I assumed were possible, hearing about them in the bible, church and then seeing them wandering around in Orleans. I guess you could say I got in the crossfire of a war between them."

I furrowed my eyebrows. "War...?" Cami nodded. "I don't really know the whole details but there was this vampire Marcel, that was ruling New Orleans for who knows how long given his age. Anyway, he butted heads with his... caretaker... master... Klaus Mikelson. Never knew or heard of this guy ever. He and his family came and wanted to take over New Orleans from Marcel. Then of course there were the witches getting in the way and another wolf clan that resided by the bayou. Anyway, from what I know now more trouble has occurred with werewolves clans coming in New Orleans, hatching some plan that's up to no good. This time I think there may be no match against them for either vampires and witches, putting us at risk."

I was worried now... if the werewolves... which I'm presuming found a way to counter back nature's balance on them... and overthrow vampires, witches, and worst the Originals... oh why the hell would the idiot Hybrid hide this from me! He life being in risk meant the same the rest of the vampires including me! I was twitching to grab my phone and scream my head off at him, hell I'd drive down New Orleans and kick his sorry ass!

"Caroline are you alright you seem out of there... and suddenly tense and angry." I snapped out of my plot to get back at Klaus, to the current confused and tense Cami.

"No not really... anyway I think I'll head back now to leave you packing. I have to do something anyway, good luck back in New Orleans." I said, as she nodded in thanks.

I stepped outside and looked for my aunt. I heard her voice downstairs with my uncle and Mom chatting. "What is it Caroline?" Mom asked as she saw me standing in the back. "Oh I was wanting to ask either Aunt Celia or Uncle Steve if they knew where the attic was?" This sparked a knowing look with all of them.

"There's a door right by the end of the hall where your room is. It almost camouflages with the paint as does the door knob, causing anyone to miss it Kiddo." Uncle Steve responded. "Good tip, jiggle the knob a bit to get it to crack open easily." I nodded affirming my understanding, and quickly retraced my way upstairs, reaching the almost unknown small door that'd lead me upstairs to the attic.

I pulled the old decorative Victorian key under my shirt and placed it inside the knob, jigging it until a click was heard. I felt like I was in one of those magical mystery movies, like The Spiderwick Chronicles I once saw back in freshman year. I opened the door to be greeted with a dark narrow stairway with a light switch on the side. Slowly I made my way up, the stairs creaking or letting out a whine, almost making me assume it'd break under my current weight. I got to the top of the staircase, observing my surroundings.

Well at least this place wasn't reconstructed to a modern aspect like the rest of the house. There were wooden planks placeds as a roof, floor boards, walls.. you name it. In fact, it didn't seem like anyone's been in in a decade or two. A small window was visible, with old photos hung by the side, and a small desk with a chair coated with dust and spider webs. Two shelves above one another was on the side of right wall by the table; packed with an old latern, flashlight, two boxes, books, and what looked like a chest box. I snapped the single lone light bulb awake lighting the room up, which didn't help much.

I made my way to the shelves peering through them the books were old novels; fictional and nonfictional so no help there. I picked the chest up opening it to see... knick-knacks and broken mini glass figures. "Ugh, seriously... I really would think a chest box would have held something good." I muttered snapping the box from the lack of anything useful.

I looked at every inch of the room trying to see if I missed anything... nothing that I could tell. I slide down the side of the wooden wall, meeting the concrete stone wall. I leaned back some more to get in a comfortable position, when I felt one of the concrete push back a little with my back pressed against it.

I leaned away, turning slowly to see the stone brick appearing more inward away from it's usual place. My heart thumped fast with excitement. "Only one way to find out." I said reaching to grasp the sides of the brick and pulling it out with whatever strength I could muster. Luckily since I didn't place all my back weight on the stone, I was able to pull it out gently and firmly, leaving a opened square hole. I grabbed the flashlight, crouching a bit so it shined inside the gap hole. I saw a bigger chest that had a lock this time.. a fancy lock. I reached my arms in and quickly grabbed the chest, sliding it out.

It was pretty heavy, wide and with good height enough to carry like about three or four books if chest had carved swirl designs and shapes, brass claw designs on the edges, and the most funny thing was the lock was shaped like an angel in prayer. Of course like it wasn't more obvious. "Alright key, work your magic." I mused pushing the same key for the knob downstairs. It clicked, and opening it made the struggle to obtain this worth it.

Inside were a small stack of old parchments- looking over briefly- of detailed artistic designs of objects, buildings, symbols, and a sketch of a fallen angel who I assumed was suppose to be Azrael. There was also a black feather -bigger than an average bird- and two stacks of what appeared as journals; one appeared quite thick about 100 or 200 pages, and a slim journal.

I was intrigued with the feather and picked it up with my left hand to feel it. Instead of a soft, warm, and light feeling I got a harsh, prickly, and cold feeling which in turn causing my fingers to bleed from small droplets that was cut through unknowingly due to coldness numbing my hand. It felt odd like... like... death.

Quickly, I retracted my hand away, the feather retreat to its prior spot, as I wiped off the blood on my hands. Directing my attention elsewhere, opt to open up the slim journal skimming through, yet being extra careful and gentle to not rip or crumple the pages if possible. It appeared to be a journal or diary of someone, as I read the date.

_June 2, 997 _

Wait a minute I read that right... right? 997 is the same era when Rebekah, Klaus, Kol, Elijah, Finn, and Henrik were normal human beings before vampires existed. Seeing that this journal didn't seem a thousand years old, must mean this is a converted one from the original, since it would have been in Norse language, and the dialect is similar but easier to read. Good thing because I was not in the mood to translate. I continued reading, hoping to gain some insight and excitement of my never ending questions and anticipation.

_My past 15 year in the rebirth of the season would have brought joy, but alas I should not be a dweller on false hope. Father announced that it's time I am matched for a husband as do my naive youngest sister. But I am not ready, and should I not look for a husband best of my choice instead of another's? _

_I wonder what Mother would say... for I know she would not have agreed in the slightest. It 'tis been two seasons since her death in the homeland of the Old World._

Damn... so like I have a Viking ancestor now? Sweet.

_I miss her dearly so, as does the rest of my family, especially Father. He is not the cheerful, funny man I grew up with in my childhood. He is sad, lonely, grim, and I am ashamed to admit lashes out on I. I resemble her ever way possible to her honey blonde hair and green fierce eyes that compliment my olive complexion._

_ I know he means not to purposely harm me, but at times I wish he were __ a better father or __gone, as cruel and selfish it seems. Brother has left from four seasons ago with a humble, and devoted wife of his own. She is a daughter of a wealthy merchant so he in the gods eyes had gotten his lady of choice and the approval of Father._

_ Sometimes when I feel down I run to my secret hiding spot in the nearby woods where the lake flows and huddles of rocks are nearby for me to sit and take in the breathtaking atmosphere around me. __I try my best to look at a brighter future for myself and my family in later generations to come. Mother always told me that when harshness in our life comes down like a boulder, use what you are capable of to adjust it on the path we are reaching for._

_"Pretty wise for a fifteen year old." _I thought, as I turned the next page. It looked like she must have been busy to not update in a year or so.

_October 31 999_

_As a child, I remember stories of monsters and misshaped creatures that eat young innocent children or virgins, but never have I been so frighten till now to find out the folklores become a reality. I hear whispers on the street of creatures... these demonic creatures reborn from human flesh that hunt humans for their blood._

_ It begin the __beginning of the mid autumn festival, the whispers in the village I live in with my husband. He is a good man I suppose, but I do not feel a surge of love for him like the love I have seen with my brother Olin, and Elise. Even Eydis has found a man that father picked but in turn can love. _

_Is not love suppose to be when the heart flutter like a ongoing drum, touches sparking each other, exchange of hidden meaningful smiles, and eyes lighten up when the other is within reach? __Am I, Alethea cursed or punished for an unknown sin I have committed, where happiness is not to my luck? _

_Father has passed four seasons ago, I am in a loveless marriage,whispers of "night creatures" are around, and I may be seeing the unseen as well. _

_It has happened the first time of Mother's death; a figure lean, and towering like a giant came to Mother as she took her final breaths. I was hidden outside the doorway, frozen in shock and frighten as I looked on. He had what appeared as wings of a bird, and black as night. I suppose I was crazy or imagining a bit too far stretch, until Mother looked up as well. She seem to know him as she smiled, closing her eyes as he touched her where her heart was. I saw with my own eyes a white light come out of her chest in the winged man's hold, before he vanish before I could blink my eyes. _

_The second time was with a dying raven I had tried sooth to ease its pain. The shadow cased over me, and when I looked up I saw the man again. He looked right at me and the raven before crouching down to apply the same approach that he had done with Mother. The raven laid motionless in my hands. "You are Alethea, am I right?" I was surprised he knew of my name and wary. Would he take my soul as well?_

_ He gave a sly smile as if he knew a secret that I did not. "You will know soon enough." was all he said before leaving, only this time I saw him use his wings within a good distance from me and take off in the sky. I have wondered if it made me special to know of this winged soul collector or a warning that I was to be stayed away from...  
_

I looked outside to see how much time had passed, seeing that the sky was fully dark with stars. I placed the journals, and parchment back with the feather, closing them with my key before take it downstairs to my room.

Sunlight peeked through stirring me awake, as I heard noises down the hall. Oh right, family reunion was today. I got up to get ready for the day as usual, until I felt a really sharp contraction make me clutch onto the bathroom sink while brushing my teeth. "Oh god, that really hurt like a bitch." I muttered, contemplating if I should let the Mom and the gang know that the delivery may occur sooner than expected.

"Caroline, Caroline! Oh come here, I need help in setting the food out on the tables. Syrena is at the airport with Cami, to her flight back in New Orleans. The rest are outside!" Aunt Celia shouted, taking care of some catering trays of her own. We headed side in the hot sunlight beaming down, with a semi-cool breeze. Thankfully, I had my blue knee-length dress, flats, and hair tied up in a ponytail.

Everything was eventually set up by the time the flood of our family members come through the back door. I was introduced or greeted everyone. Aunts, Uncles and cousins I recall as a young 10 year old, and some I lied that I knew but really didn't. The food was great varying from roast chicken, lamb chops, caesar tortillini, grilled taco nachos, italian style chicken and noodles, crème brulee, the cake ordered was custard filled, marbled swirled with fondant icing.

There were some games being played, and music blasting to our enjoyment, Max playing with other dogs or people, that is until it finally happened. I already warned them beforehand about what could occur so when I was approaching Mom and Aunt Celia with that "look" on my face they knew.

"Celia help me get Caroline in the car right now!" Mom authorized making people around us look at what was going on. Both helped me get to one of Montgomery family car. "Wait Mom baby bag and cell phone!" nodding she quickly when to retrieve it from our car, as Aunt Celia helped me inside the back. I tried to take deep breaths to calm myself but it wasn't working.

"We'll meet you two later, after we get this party finished." Uncle Steve told my Aunt who nodded, behind the wheel. I felt Mom get inside beside me the bag and my phone with her, as she tried to comfort me. I shook my head. "Don't worry about me right now, but call Rebekah and if possible...Klaus."

**A/N: I'm SOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY YOU GUYS HAD TO WAIT FOR THIS FOREVERRRRRRRRRRR! I feel so bad... I should at LEAST give a TEASER if not an UPDATE! I was going to write the hospital scene and Klaroline babies, but you guys deserve an update after what a month now. So at least we all know... the babies are coming! :D**

**Was the diary entries any good? I tried my best in the dialogue I assume would fit in Viking era... I might have trailed off to a different topic suddenly when writing the journal entry...so feedback on that would be good!**

**Copy and Paste: wiki/Attic (This is what I picture the attic to be in the house)**

**Key Caroline received: Look up "Victorian model key" first image click and then the images on the side its the forth one across. I kept changing the baby names but these two are the ones I've finalized for sure. I enjoyed writing about the journal entry of her ancestor! Reviews makes me inspired to write more... :D**


	20. Chapter 20- Sneak Peek!

**Yea my semester and finals are done so I can now update this story yea! There are some ideas people requested or well suggested that I'll try to input for this chapter. Finally after so long the Klaroline babies are coming to join the dysfunctional Original family and Caroline! I just hope I can write a decent plot-line of what I'd want on The Originals or better just write to my hearts content.**

**So pairing wise are you lot still cool with the idea of Kennet because I'm pretty aware of the whole Bamon/Bonkai going around at least from tumblr and briefly from the show. Like I mean... I'm considering of having Damon gone... cause I just don't like his character at all by this point. Like he's tolerably with Bonnie and yea Ian and Kat have awesome chemistry, but I'm talking about his character in general. I feel like a total hypocrite saying this ugh... Anyway we'll see how it goes...**

**Oh so unlike the predictable place Damon and Bonnie ended up aka alternate Mystic Falls... I'm adding a twist on where I believe they REALLY ought to be. The image is wayyyy better in my head to be honest but let's see if my writing does justice! Oh so I'm gonna have an interesting development for Kai... at first I was gonna ditch the existence of him... but he might play a unique figurehead...**

**Too many characters reminding me of the original characters like seriously...**

**Kai=Kol (Oooo these two would make an interesting duo! Poor Bonnie!)**

**Enzo=Klaus**

**Davina=Bonnie**

**Liv and Cami= Caroline**

**Wannabe Hayley= Elena or Katherine (pfff please for the latter)**

**?= Rebekah (Still wait thought she's lucky)**

**Disclaimer: Julie Plauge and L.J. Smith own TVD and TO**

_So stay there_

_'Cause I'll be coming over_

_While our blood's still young_

_It's so young, it runs_

_Won't stop 'til it's over_

_Won't stop to surrender_

_-"Sweet Disposition" The Temper Trap_

_Bonnie's POV_

**_3 months prior…._**

"Let's just go back to your place we've been circling around for god knows how long. There's nothing here like any other day." I state looking over at my vampire companion. "Oh come on Bonnie! There has to be some location on each day that changes about that can help us leave this hellhole. We're lucky for today, donning in jumpers and flannel shirts. Today is summer, tomorrow is fall, then winter, and finally-"

Turned out when Damon and I surprisingly arrived in an alternate universe of Mystic Falls- excluding the population of people- there were other wacky things occurring. Each day changed into a new season… fall, winter, spring and summer. Some places we were able to observe and other we couldn't and somehow become nonexistent when the season changed.

"I know the seasons Damon, but I'm just saying there is a reason we've been here since well... I don't know... days, weeks, months, and a year perhaps maybe more? Besides there's something odd about this place…something eerie." "It's Mystic Falls all the things you presume "odd" are the supernatural shit we've dealt with." Damon countered. "No I mean I felt some dark energy lately, it wasn't there when we first came but now... I really feel it."

"So witchy magic making its way back?" Damon questioned with his sunglasses tinted down. I gave him an "are-you-serious" look. "I've already told you… I died as an anchor magic less and seeing as you're still somehow a vampire… I'm still useless." "Well we're in hell… well my personal hell I guess I deserve it anyway seeing how I've turned out." He muttered yet again. "About that, why do you constantly mope about this version of Mystic Falls being hell?! At least try to do something about the situation and solve it!" I announced in front of Damon, causing him stop walking and look at me.

"Oh really Bonnie and how can that be done? You're witch less, and as you stated there's nothing helping us to get out since we've been here! What in whoever's up there do you suggest then?"

"Take off your ring then. Go on take it off." I said with a determined voice, watching Damon look at me if I was crazy. "Why in the world would I do that? I'd die then." I reach my hand over to his ring finger, to which Damon quickly retracts it from my grasp. "You want me to die witch?" I ignore his last remark.

"See right there. You refuse to get that ring off… you're literally holding on to it way from my reach. That's how it is with me when it comes to hope… I hold on to that so then I wouldn't go delirious… so I won't breakdown and give up. That's what I held on to when I died the first time and that's what I'll do again." I concluded as Damon gave me a content look, then narrows his eyes. "What the hell did you do the last time that got you out?"

"Nothing really… it just happened the veil was down and I got out. I was alone though… well for a while until Kol came in…and he offered his chance to me. But that was a whole different situation as well." I stated shaking my head.

"Well might as well head back to the boarding house then shall we?" Damon moves out of my way without me answering and continues on as I remain standing. "Ugh he just has to be complicated doesn't he? He makes Kol's company tolerable." I end muttering ready to turn until I see something ahead moving.

It was the carnival horse ride machine by the groceries we passed, the cheesy music continuously as the horse moves in a circular motion mimicking a gallop. "Damon…Damon!" I yell trying to get that assholes attention. "What now?" he ask turning his head to look at me and over to where I point.

"Christ… I don't recall us that close by with coins to insert that ride?" he acknowledges once he reaches up to me again. "Something or someone is here with us… this whole time." I responded as I slowly walk ahead to the horse ride. "Wait… wait we have no idea what we're up against, that suicide right there Bennett."

"Well it's our only option we got right now, let's hurry before they escape." Quickly the both of us make our way towards the now motionless carnival horse ride. "I'll go in the front, you got in the back. " Damon suggests. "Are you sure it's a good idea to spilt up?" I ask. "I'm sure that witchy brain of yours will come up with a defense technique if needed. Two against one right?"

Both of us head separate ways; me heading to the back door of the groceries, picking up a spar brick I break the handle off and head in. The lights flicker ahead of me next to the freezer aisle. Slowly I creep in peering everywhere to see if I can locate the culprit, I find sport equipment in a basket and pick up a bat.

"Excellent choose darling." I jump and spin around bat ready to swing until I see the last person I recall saving of the Other Side. "Kol…what…how? Do you see me?" I quietly ask him standing there with a slight smile. "Of course I do. A little of… convincing you could say of a few witches I knew of in Massachusetts and the spell I casted brought me here. Took a while to master my warlock abilities, addition to the normal Mikealson family drama -personal and business -in good ole' New Orleans, until I found spar time to try and locate you from a spell that required a vivid image of the person if not an item from my dearly mother's grimoire. Consider yourself lucky, thought it appears you are back in Mystic Falls then?" he questions with a brow raised after observing the area around him.

"Yes and no. This is Mystic Falls but like an alternate version of it." "Huh it appears so… but there's something else I sense that gives off a negative energy." He adds in. "That's what I've been feeling as well… but then that means..." I trail off until Kol inserts his confirmation. "You must have your magic back then lovely witch."

"I died as an anchor though." "For once in my life… I don't have a clear exact answer to that. I could say perhaps since you're in a different universe of your precious home town then that means you've resume to your former state. Alright, to further convince you darling I want you to try concentrating on the… what's it called a "light bulb"? Kol ends pointing towards the blub constantly flicking.

I look right at it trying to concentrate and get the flicker to stop or exceed the light to brighten longer as it should. "Try to imagine clearly how the light should be reacting." I literally have my eye brows furrowed concentrating as hard as I can of the blub. "I don't think-" Suddenly the blub brightens up intensely causing me to look aware until it burst the glass itself.

I gasp in surprise and shock, while Kol has a smug yet tint of proudness in his eyes. "Welcome back Bonnie Bennett." I gave him a smile in turn my whole body feeling the magically energy I've long to have again. The small victory is cut short when I hear a crash and Damon's yell.

"Appears you're not alone here then yet again?" Kol muses. I roll my eyes but start stepping away backwards from Kol, "Yep and it appears they need my help."

Kol nods before I see him becoming transparent. "Looks like my time limits up, at least I've helped with getting your magic back." "Thank you." I say in turn, receiving a bow from the former Original. "Anytime darling, though you do own me in return." "Of course what may it be?" I ask. "I would say a proper kiss that what I got the last time so instead I'd prefer private witch lessons from the best one I know of." He ended but by that time he was gone, without a response from me.

Quickly pushing Kol's request in the back of my head, I make my way towards the location where Damon is. I see the man himself lying on the floor curled in a ball. I turn my attention up the intruder from a couple feet from Damon.

"Aren't you supposed to be in hell?" Damon chocked out from the floor. "Oh I'm sure there's a spot for you VIP and all still awaiting you bastard!" Katerine Petrova herself states with fury in her tone.

Before I can react, she swings a wooden board on a handful of alcoholic beverages towards Damon's direction the condiments spilling and to my shock burning him. Katerine looms over Damon's figure. "I've been waiting to do that for a long time now Damon Salvatore…especially from the tortures you did on me while I was dying in my human state, and forcing me to be fed by Silas himself." She ended applying pressure from her heels on Damon's face.

I raise my arm ready to conjure a spell, finally obtaining the female vampire's attention. "Hello Bon-Bon come to see the show?"

_End of Bonnie's POV..._

**_End of sneek peek! Leave reviews please!_**


	21. Author's Note 2015!

**Author's Note for 10/25/15:**

**Hey guys this is ForsakenMythr2012, and I back here to inform you that sometime this week I'll be picking this story back up again and in-process will write out the rest of chapter 20 and the ongoing chapters sometime in the following months. I hadn't been updating because I was lacking the motivation to sit down and write my thoughts out. I was still on Fanfic here and there when I could but I was reading up on stories rather than write on my own. Plus it doesn't hurt to take a break to occupy in alternate activities as well you know! ^^ So I wrote this down because you guys deserve to hear what has been going on with my own life and that I'm still around and I'm not planning to abandon The Queen's Hidden Heir any time soon!**

**P.S. I'm surprised that no one at least what I know of hasn't caught on the fact the that title is Heir instead of Heirs. Funny thing is I actually wanted the title to be sort of misleading for the readers so when you read the part of the discovery of Caroline's pregnancy you guys would be caught off guard and surprised as the characters. (Does that make sense?)**


End file.
